Chained To A Fate Unknown
by Braderks
Summary: Life in the village hidden in the leaves was a warm heaven to some and a living hell for others. One life in particular is Naruto Uzumaki who was classed as a demon and was beaten and torched for it, who will draw him out of this endless cycle of pain? NarutoXFemKyuubi.
1. Chapter 1 - Caged

**Okay I did all ready upload this before and that's to reviews I have improved this and worked on the story so yeah.**

**I do not own Naruto and never will :( this is just and idea I had in my mind and I wanted to try to put it into a story so this is it. This is my first Fanfiction so please a review would be nice and very appreciated. so yeah hope you enjoy the story.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi**

* * *

**Caged**

**Chapter 1 - Calm Before the Storm**

Naruto just wanted to be a normal boy with the same problems and happiness like any other person but that was an impossible request. Everyone heard the rumors of the Kyuubi being sealed within Naruto and that was the start, when he was alone or close to an alley he was took and beaten to the extent where he woke up cover in blood. The weirdest thing Naruto realized is that there were no wounds or bruises, there was just blood with no evidence it happened all the time so he never thought about it. This is just another one of those days; this was his 'normal'.

"Not again, why does this always happen to me?" Naruto asked himself

As he just woke up wiping himself off as he got up. The sun was still up so it was at least day time, a good sign to say the most. As Naruto walked out of the alleyway he felt a sharp pain in his leg which caused he to limp, he looked down to see what it was and pulled his pants up.

_'What the hell?'_ Naruto's face showed shock and confusion as he looked at his leg, there was a large claw mark running down the side of his leg and a lot of blood was coming out of it.

"What the hell is this? I remember being beaten and stabbed but not clawed, at least I don't think so" Naruto was a little scared by this but if he didn't do something he was going to bleed to death. As Naruto limped down the streets of Konohagakure the pain was becoming more and more unbearable as blood started showing through his pants. Naruto then spotted his most favorite place in the world 'Ichiraku Raman' Naruto smiled to himself remembering the good time he had there with Iruka. Naruto continued walking until some came to greet him.

"Hay their Naruto, where have you been" Ayame said as she pats Naruto on the back unknown to her that was enough force to knock him over with his leg injury. Naruto fell over groaning in pain.

"Sorry Naruto" Ayame said as she helped Naruto back up and noticing the blood soaking his pants and covering his leg.

"My god Naruto what the hell happened to you?" Ayame said holding one hand over her shoulder helping Naruto's balance.

"Good question I don't know I woke up with it, thanks for the help" Naruto said as he was about to walk away but to his surprise Ayame was a caring person and she be damned if she was about to risk losing her number one customer.

"You think I'm gonna let you walk home with that" pointing to his bloody leg

"You got another thing coming" Ayame said as she carried Naruto to the back door of Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto was embarrassed with the fact he was being helped by Ayame for something he doesn't even remember happened but was also happy someone was actually helping instead of hurting him more and that happened A LOT in Naruto's life.

"Hey I'm feeling better now you can leave it AWWW" Naruto screamed as Ayame slapped the leg were the wound was.

"You say something Naruto?" Ayame smirked laughing at Naruto's tough guy act it really didn't work on her.

"No I didn't but that hurt you know, can't believe I even have this stupid wound" Naruto said angrily but tried not to show it he was in a restraint after all. After another ten minutes of silence Ayame was finished wrapping up Naruto's leg and wiped up the blood.

"There we go all done" Ayame said proud of her work. There was times when she helped people who were hurt mentally and physically but Naruto was best known for it. Naruto really loved ramen and it was his favorite thing in the world and since Ayame and Teuchi don't hold a grudge against Naruto for the kyuubi's rampage, they offered Naruto raman and fast became close friends.

"You really need to be more careful Naruto, if this wasn't patched up sooner or later you'd be dragging yourself home" Ayame said chuckling at the end of her speech.

"Who or what did this to you? I'm no medical ninja but this does need a look at" Ayame said to Naruto who was looking out a small window trying to recall the events what happened last night but nothing came to mind.

"HAY DOPE!" Ayame yelled at Naruto to get his attention and it worked.

"AW WHAT HAPPENING" Naruto said as he jumped up from his seat.

"You say something Ayame?"

"I was calling you for five minutes you dope what were you thinking about?" Ayame said annoyed and concerned, Naruto was always considered a lost cause but not to Ayame.

"Oh its nothing" Naruto looked down depressed.

"Hay what's wrong I've never seen you this down" Ayame said calmly trying to get Naruto to look her in the eye.

"It's just...How long will it take?" Naruto said not putting his head up, still looking down. Ayame was confused and was about to ask what he was on about but Naruto beat her to it.

"How long will it take for me to die" Naruto finally putting his head up and tears were forming in his eyes. Ayame didn't know how to reply to this and in all honesty couldn't but she could at least try to reduce the pain he felt.

"Hay don't talk like that you have a lot more ahead of you, I mean you want to become Hokage don't you if you hold that dream close to your heart you can do anything". This seemed to cheer Naruto up stopping the tires in his eyes.

"Yeah...Your right...Thanks Ayame "Naruto said putting on a happy smile and leaving Ichiraku saying his goodbyes, continuing his way to his apartment. Ayame had known Naruto for a while now and she knew that smile she saw was fake.

Finally reached his apartment and the night finally came. Turning off all the right and removing his clothes he lied on the bed still having his leg bandaged up. Turning to his sides and looking out the window with the moonlight shining down on him.

"Will this ever end, I've been in this same spot since forever" Naruto whispers to himself hoping someone would answer him. As time took its course he finally fell asleep and woke deep in his unconscious. Standing in what seems to be a dead and unholy forest which really looked like all life its self was rotting away with no color to it what so ever, this would give limbo a run for its money and Naruto was in the middle of it.

'_Okay what is going on first a claw on my leg now this'_ Naruto thought trying to convince himself this is a dream or a nightmare. After a few moments of wandering around aimlessly hoping he would wake up from this hellish place. Naruto then felt a large amount of killer intent point in his direction and it scared him

'_What I thought this was a dream, wait if this is my dream then how is someone else here?' _Naruto panicked unable to move from the fright and fear what took over his body. A large roar then echoed the forest and shook Naruto forcing him to move and so he did. Naruto ran as fast as he ever has and hid under a small tree log which looked like it had been clawed to pieces and even claw marks could be seen across it and it looked very familiar.

_'Those marks look like...' _Naruto was unable to finish this thought as a terror was approaching him. Naruto quickly hide under the tree and hoped to wake up. After a few seconds the noise stopped and there was complete silence.

_'It's stopped maybe it's gone' _Naruto thought with hope and was about to go and investigate.

"**THERE YOU ARE KIT!" **a demotic voice behind Naruto spoke and fear caused Naruto's body started to tremble.

"**WHATS WRONG CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE?" **The voice spoke against but sounded clearer Naruto knew whatever it was, close to him but he was too sacred to move.

_'_**_HUM SO HE IS MY JAILER, SO INNOCENT AND SMALL, I LIKE IT' _**the voice thought to its self-causing a huge grin to appear on his face, he was going to enjoy this.

Naruto was too afraid to move as a large amount of killer intent was devouring his soul.

_'_**_HA TOO AFRAID TO EVEN TALK...MAYBE I CAN SCARE HIM A BIT MORE' _**the demotic voice smirked in its thought and moved closes to the terrified Naruto he still didn't move or speak. Naruto could hear the footsteps approaching him and panicked.

_'I have to move! or it will kill me!' _Naruto screaming in his head as he crawled out of the tree.

"**BOO!"** the voice shouted in an attended to scare Naruto even more and was pleased with the result.

"AWWW!" Naruto screamed as he ran out of the tree and aimlessly away from the thing that was following him. A sweat drop appeared of the creatures face as it stood in shock as Naruto ran full speed,

_**'HAHAHAHAH SO I GOT A COWARD FOR A JINCHURIKI' **_the creature laughed at the sight of the boy running.

**"OH WELL AT LEAST I CAN HAVE SOME FUN NOW" **the creature whispered to its self as he sent chakra to its feet and ran after the boy. Naruto was now completely lost with no thought of stopping until a large cloud of smoke appeared in front of him.

_'What the hell did something fall from the sky?' _Naruto thought.

**"KIT THAT'S ENOUGH RUNNING FOR ONE DAY OR IN YOUR CASE, A NIGHT" **the smoke disappeared and all there was, was an orange fox double the size of Naruto.

_'What the hell is...is that a f-fox?' _Naruto was confused and a bit amused because he loved foxes and it was...big.

"What are you and what do you want" finally finding the courage to speak feeling more confident at the sight of what's been following him.

**"SO YOU CAN SPEAK AFTER ALL KIT". **

**"TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION...I'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION" **The fox said approaching Naruto who was too busy observing the fox and then something REALLY confused Naruto.

"N-nine tail-s w-what ar-e... Kyuubi?" Naruto was acting like a girl called Hinata who was known for stuttering especially around Naruto.

**'HUM HE ACTUALLY KNOWS ABOUT ME...THIS MAKES EXPLAINING THINGS LATER EASIER' **The fox grinned stopping his approach on Naruto

**"TELL ME HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?" **Kyuubi asked curiously. Naruto looked kind of embarrassed of this but decided to answer still scared of the fox in front of him.

"W-well I love foxes and I heard some people talk about it". Answering true fully and hopefully the fox would listen.

**"YOU'RE RIGHT I AM THE KYUUBI AND YOU ARE KIT, BOY!" **Growling at the end of his sentence then tackling Naruto down on the ground. Naruto who was scared shitless as a fox twice his size was on top of him and it had really sharp claws and Naruto found that out painfully.

"GET OF ME!" Naruto was struggling trying to force the Kyuubi of him with no luck.

**"STOP MOVING KIT! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO TEAR YOU A NEW ASSHOLE?"** Kyuubi threatened as he pinned Naruto with his claws ready to dig into both Naruto's arms and legs. Naruto just shook his head as a sign of saying 'no' Kyuubi didn't like this, the fox wanted Naruto to beg. Naruto screamed in pain as a claw was digging into Naruto's collar-bone slowly and painfully.

**"I CAN'T HEAR YOU KIT!"** Kyuubi was enjoying the pain he was inflicting on Naruto.

"NO I DON'T!" Naruto scream at the top of his lungs. Kyuubi stopped digging his claw in Naruto but didn't take it out, Kyuubi just loved the way Naruto looked in pain.

**"GOOD BOY NOW LISTEN" **Kyuubi moved its face closer to Naruto so they were inches apart.

**"YOU ARE MINE AND DO YOUR BEST TO REMEMBER THAT, THIS IS NOT A DREAM...WELL IN A SENSE IT IS, YOUR ASLEEP RIGHT NOW BUT I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW, YOU STILL FEEL PAIN...RIGHT?" **Kyuubi dug his claws further and Naruto immedialty nodded his head as a response.

**"GOOD, YOU MAYBE WONDERING WHY I'M HERE AND MY ANSWER IS, WELL I'M NOT TELLING YOU NOT YET". **Naruto was trying desperately to wake up but nothing he did worked, if pain couldn't wake him up what could?

"What do you want K-Kyuubi?" Naruto asked impatiently.

**"I WAS GETTING TO THAT STOP RUSHING ME, JUST HOLD STILL AND I WON'T HURT YOU...MUCH ANYWAY" **Kyuubi's smile sent shivers down Naruto's spine but that was just the start. Kyuubi launched to Naruto's collar-bone and bit down hard causing Naruto to scream which was louder than his alarm clock and everyone hates alarm clocks. Kyuubi bit harder and harder until. _"SNAP" _Naruto screamed louder as his collar-bone snapped in half and everything went black.

"AWWWW" Naruto scream as he shot out of bed and rolled to his side causing him to fallout of bed and knocking a table over which happened to have his alarm clock on it which broke. Naruto looked around in a panic and realized he was in his apartment.

"THANK KAMI ITS A DREAM!" Naruto Jumped in the air in joy hopefully all that nightmare never happened, until he turned around. Naruto's face went pale and felt like dropping on the floor as his bed was covered in blood and a fox was lying on top of it.

**"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T A DREAM AND KAMI, HAHAH I AM YOUR KAMI KIT" **the fox said casual as it sat on Naruto's bed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Damned

**_if people do remember I had previously released a chapter two but it was quite terrible and I knew it so I put my head down and improved it to the best of my full ability and made the chapter massively longer so i hope you like it._**

**_I do not own Naruto (AWWWWWWWWWWWW) and never will, if I did then... actual I'm not going to tell you that._**

**A look back at what ****happened**

_"AWWWW" Naruto scream as he shot out of bed and rolled to his side causing him to fallout of bed and knocking a table over which happened to have his alarm clock on it which broke. Naruto looked around in a panic and realized he was in his apartment._

_"THANK KAMI ITS A DREAM!" Naruto Jumped in the air in joy hopefully all that nightmare never happened, until he turned around. Naruto's face went pale and felt like dropping on the floor as his bed was covered in blood and a fox was lying on top of it._

_**"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T A DREAM AND KAMI, HAHAH I AM YOUR KAMI KIT" **__the fox said casual as it laid on Naruto's bed._

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi**

* * *

**Damned**

**Chapter 2 - Tainted Fate**

A long silence took place as Naruto was shocked at the sight of Kyuubi on top of his blood cover bed. Kyuubi was actually feeling comfortable on Naruto's bed and it has been a long time since he has ever been freed from his prison and there were many thing he wanted to do.

**"How long are you going to stare at me like that kit?"**

"How did you get here, weren't you in my head a minute ago?"

**"Your full of question aren't you, didn't I tell you im not going to answer them"** Kyuubi was laughing at his container at how clueless he was but thought it was quite strange at how Naruto hasn't even attempted to run, scream or fight he just stood there. Kyuubi knew there would be a reaction from Naruto and this wasn't one of them.

"Fine" Naruto looked around the room and realized the mess he made, not only did he knock over his table over but he broke his only alarm clock. Naruto stared cleaning his room up still cautious about Kyuubi who wasn't doing anything treating but staring and moving his tails around. Finally finished he went to his kitchen and opened his cupboard which had three rows of ramen. taking one of the cups of ramen and went back to the table.

**"Planing on eating that cold are you?" **Naruto realized he didn't even heat up the ramen, he just blamed Kyuubi obviously making Naruto paranoid because of the fox who probably would have killed him if he didn't wake up from that hellish dream he had.

**"Give me that"** Kyuubi sent one of his tails over to Naruto to take the ramen of him , still not moving from the bed. Naruto was about to protested until Kyuubi gave Naruto the evil look he gave him back in his dream. Naruto quickly held of the cup of ramen and the tail raped around it. soon the tails glowed red and ramen became heated incredibly fast. the tails then placed the cup of ramen on the table ready for Naruto.

"Err thanks...I guess" Naruto dug his face in the bow of ramen eating it as incredible speed. he wasn't Ayame best customer for nothing.

ten minutes past and Naruto finished three more cups of ramen which tasted great with Kyuubi heating it with his tails. Kyuubi on the other hand was concerned with Naruto's health of all the ramen which is great but by all mean not healthy. After all if Naruto dies then so does Kyuubi and that was the problem. After the fourth cup of ramen Kyuubi knew this wasn't going to stop.

**"That's enough BAKA!, you wanna give your self heart attack of something?"**

"I'll stop eating until I'm not hungry...Or if you start answer my question" This made Kyuubi laugh at the thought.

**"If I answer your questions you stop eating? Tell you want, what if I rip out you stomach, how will that do?"**

"Okay now I'm not hungry" placing the cup of ramen on the table"

**"Good choice, that's the best one you've had yet" **Kyuubi said laughing

"Shut up damn fox, you could at least be a little nice you know"

**"Oh I'm sorry do you want me to eat you legs as well? at least you can live with that"**

"Okay okay I'm sorry I won't eat"

**"I'm not sure on that either that would be a painful way to die as well...go for it kit" **Kyuubi said still laughing at the conversation he was having with his container.

"I didn't mean...Oh never mind" Naruto just wanted to drop the argument before he made a bigger fool of him self and the fact he was till frightened of Kyuubi after what happened in his dream.

**"Tell me kit what do you do for fun around here? so far all I've seen is a broken down apartment and a bad habit for ramen, is there anything else you do around here?"**

"Other than getting beaten up in an alleyway and going to eat ramen at Ichiraku, not much" Naruto said with a sad tone in his voice and depression written all over his face.

**"Hum you don't even know why they hate you do they?" **Kyuubi knew this was going to end badly but if this wasn't out of the way sooner than later, it would only get worse for both Naruto and Kyuubi.

"People call me a demon and say I-I've killed people, b-but I...I do-don't know, I don't remember doing that" Naruto soon began to cry as he finished his sentence, this amused Kyuubi but also made him angry that his container was so weak.

**"STOP CRYING KIT! YOUR ANNOYING ME AGAIN" **Kyuubi still lying on the bed not planning on moving well at least not yet.

**"Would you like to know why the village hates you? Why they try to kill you on first sight?" **This caught Naruto's full attention as the tires still ran down his face and tried his best to stop then from his eyes.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked impatiently if he knew why the people hated him then he would try to fix it and then he could start making friends.

**"Well kit you looking at the reason the village hates you and if you need a better answer look at your stomach" **Naruto had a confused face as he pulled his shirt up and nothing was there.

**"Now build up some chakra kit" **Naruto did what he was told and summoned some chakra and a seal appeared on Naruto's stomach. (don't blame me on this I really can't describe what it looks like but im gonna attempt)

"This thing...What is it?...You did this?" Anger and confusion was mixed with Naruto's voice as he confronted Kyuubi.

**"No I didn't do that, and about what it is, it's a four seal symbols seal forming an eight trigrams seal" **

**'Hum so that's what the damned fourth used to seal me in the kit...Interesting...Maybe I could use this to my advantage after all, I have all the time in the world'** A huge grin appeared on Kyuubi's face.

"Then who put this on me? And seals what?" Naruto thought long and hard as to he looked at the seal and Kyuubi just continued grinning at Naruto.

"YOU!" Naruto jumped out the his seat and knocked the table over again spilling the helpless ramen on the floor. Naruto cursed inwardly but concentrated on Kyuubi. It all made sense his dream of being attacked by the fox, why everybody called him a demon and treated him like an insect which needed to be crushed.

"YOUR THE REASON WHY EVERYBODY HATES ME! YOU CAUSED ME ALL THIS PAIN!" Naruto was going berserk and pure hatred was clouding his mind, the reason for his horrible life was right in front of him.

**"Calm down kit, your mouth wasn't meant to make so much noise but who knows, if you had friends then you wouldn't have such a shitty life...and who the hell eats four cups of ramen in less than an hour?" **Kyuubi knew this would send Naruto over the roof with anger and was enjoying the killer intent in his containers eyes.

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto charged at Kyuubi who was still lying of the bed after all this time which seem to piss Naruto off even more. Kyuubi used his tails to hold Naruto down until his fit was over. For a fox his tails were very strong and were way longer than they appeared. Naruto was struggling furiously as he tried to get the tails off him put only to have Kyuubi tighten his hold on Naruto, with the tails holding his arms and legs it hurt with the more force Kyuubi was using to restrain Naruto. It didn't take long for Naruto to give up, the more he tried the more pain Kyuubi was giving him. Naruto was now kneeling on the ground catching his breath back after trying to break free from Kyuubi.

**"Hum done kit, I thought you had a little more fight in you than that, oh well it doesn't matter if you did I mean I am the great Kyuubi after all can't let a small baka beat me can I?" **Kyuubi finally moving off the bed and approaching Naruto who didn't even bother looking at Kyuubi but cried on the floor.

**'This kit is a soft one, can't have that now can we Naruto?'** Kyuubi asked him self thinking on what to do now with Naruto crying himself a water jutsu.

**"Now do you want to know how I got sealed in you after all this time kit?"** Naruto looked up still crying tears from his eyes, not that he could wipe then away he was still bound by Kyuubi and he didn't look like he was going to release him any time soon

**"Good, now pay attention because I'm only going to tell you this once so listen well and don't interrupted me, understand kit?" **Naruto nodded not feeling like talking and Kyuubi understood this.

* * *

**Okay quick note, no I am not changing how Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto or how his parents died in case you're wondering Kyuubi is only giving Naruto the short story on how it happened so keep that in mind. I know you Minato lovers out there XD.**

* * *

**'Better be careful with what I say, if he knows about his parents then using him will be a lot harder. MINATO IF YOU WERE HERE I WOULD RIP YOUR EYES OUT OF YOUR SKULL...BASTERED!' **Kyuubi roared in his mind as Naruto saw an evil look in Kyuubi eyes and began to worry.

**"It was twelve years ago during the time the fourth Hokage was just announced to the village, his name was Minato and before you ask no I don't know his last name. I was also sealed inside a woman who...was way more satisfying than you are HAHAHAHAH. she was attacked and kidnapped by a ninja who some how a way to release me from my container and for that I'm thankful. THEN THAT BAKE CONTROLLED ME USED MY POWER TO HELP DESTROY KONOHA, THAT MOTHER FUCKER" **Kyuubi shouted and used his claws to smash the table which was right next to Naruto who was still held down, the table was now in pieces and Naruto tried to stay calm, as long as he didn't give Kyuubi a reason to hurt him he wouldn't.

**"Best to say your village was fucked until the 'Yellow Flash' came and saved the day...bet that you were hoping that happened didn't you?" **Kyuubi joked trying to show some humor to Naruto but it didn't work, he was still sacred and for good reason.

**"Well your half right, your parent were killed in the chaos and thanks to Minato's mastery of ****Fūinjutsu, I was sealed in you...the reason why everyone hated you...The reason for all this pain...Is because I was sealed inside of you brat" **Kyuubi wanted to see how much anger Naruto could only contain and wanted to see how good he was in a fight even if the fight was unfair.

Naruto just looked in shock and started panting from all the information from Kyuubi, Naruto knew he wasn't lying, he was told his parents died in a massive attack and knew it was from a demon from all the villagers. His family dead and classed as a demon how could he live like this, it was too much for any boy to take.

**"Cry again and I promise you will lose eye sight for life, you hear me kit?" **Kyuubi watched Naruto shake and pant harder and harder until he just screamed in agony as tears now flowed out of his eyes. Kyuubi got his claw and pointed it at Naruto's face or more towards his eyes. Naruto realized this and panicked realizing his mistake and was gonna pay for it.

"SORRY SORRY SORRY, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN" Naruto shouted and stopped crying forcing back his tires for any hope of keeping his eye sight.

**"Lucky I'm feel generous or I would have teared your eyes from you skull...I like that idea a lot actually I wonder what would happen if I did that my tails." **Kyuubi then removed his claws only to be replace by another two of Kyuubi's tails which stared to glow red just like then they heated the ramen.

"Ple-ease don-n't" Naruto begged over and over but kyuubi only got closer to Naruto face

**"Sorry, demons don't know how to break a promise, just try to think of something happy...Oh wait you've never had anything to be happy about...Oh well sucks to be you kit" **Kyuubi's tails now made contact with Naruto's eyes and screams could be heard out of the apartment but thanks to so many ails Kyuubi had, he wrapped another one around Naruto's mouth shutting him up for good.

**"Much better"** Kyuubi said casually as his red tails scorched Naruto's eyes to the extend their blood filled his eye sockets. Naruto tried so hard to get out of Kyuubi hold but in the end it was impossible, Kyuubi was too strong. Not long after Naruto was unconscious from all the pain which was destroying his mind, Kyuubi removed his tails and blood was freely dripping from what use to be Naruto's eyes.

Kyuubi looked at his work and smirked as he removed his tails from Naruto as he dropped helplessly to the ground. Blood was every where around the room, it looked like a torches chamber or an experiment lab used to test on humans.

**'Hum he looks just like you Minato, what a shame he doesn't act like you but don't worry he's in good hands now'** Kyuubi smirked, his plan was coming together smoothly and soon he would have his revenge with the kit as his new weapon. Kyuubi moved closer to Naruto making sure he wouldn't die from bleed out if he did then would things be embarrassing.

**'If your smart you will thank me for this Naruto. Lets just hope you have the courage to change because the next time we meet, I won't feel so caring" **Kyuubi whispered as his body set on fire and disappeared into the air. Things didn't go as Kyuubi had planed but the result was the same as he intended it was just the matter of keeping the kit alive until everything was in order.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Light

**Okay I'm creating a new character in this chapter who is a little different than the others but you will see that your self.**

**Again I do not own Naruto and never will (It hurts every time I say that :( )all I own are my own characters who will appear later in the story so keep that in mind. **

**A look back at what last happened**

_**'If your smart you will thank me for this Naruto lets just hope you have the courage to change because the next time we meet, I won't feel so caring" **_Kyuubi whispered as his body set on fire and disappeared into the air. Things didn't go as Kyuubi had planed but the result was the same as he intended it was just the matter of keeping the kit alive until everything was in order.

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi**

**_Demon Hoody_  
**

* * *

**New Light**

**Chapter 3 - A new Start**

Naruto wakes up from his last unfortunate event which happened with Kyuubi, all he remembers was Kyuubi telling him about what happened when he was born and how Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. The thought of remembering that conversation sent a cold horror in Naruto's heart as he now knows why everyone hated him after all these years. Then all the memories of what happened came back, Kyuubi using his tails to burn his eyes and blind him.

'Wait I can see, then what happened and where's Kyuubi?' Naruto looked around in a panic, his apartment was in ruin with all the blood and all the broken pieces of his table and many other items were scattered around the room. The strangest part was all the blood covered on Naruto and the apartment was dark black and not red as he last remembered. what concerned him the most is how he could still see, after all that his eyes couldn't still be in one piece. Naruto ran to the bathroom all looked for a mirror to see if there was any damage. Finding a mirror he looked at it and was shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto's screamed in shock, he never expected this of all things. Naruto's eyes were blood red not split like Kyuubi's eyes but one things was sure. Naruto sea blue eyes were replaced with ones that a devil would have. Naruto was pissed and hated it, how could he have friends if everyone saw this. Naruto would most likely scare everyone away with this.

"KYUUBI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Naruto shouted demanding an answer or a reason for this even if he was going to get hurt for it.

**'HU?...what...oh hello kit have a nice nap?' **Kyuubi said dazed sounding like he was sleeping even after all the shouting Naruto just made.

"WERE ARE YOU FOX!" Naruto looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from but couldn't.

**'Keep your voice down, I was having the best sleep.' **Kyuubi yawned at the end of his sentence proof that he was sleeping.

"DID YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU DAMN FOX? AND WERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

**'For the love of kami shut up you brat, I am speaking in your mind just like you can, so do your self a favor and shut up. If people see you scream and shouting 'KYUUBI KYUUBI' then people will think your crazy...well that's not saying much but you get the picture' **Kyuubi still sounded dazed but still was able to terrify Naruto, having a demonic voice in your head is enough to make even the strongest of warriors insane.

"Speak in my head? you mean like talking to my self?" Kyuubi just sweat dropped and cursed, even after all this Naruto was still asking Kyuubi stupid question and it was annoying to say the least.

**"Yes kit just like speaking to your self NOW DO IT BEFORE I GO AND DEVOUR YOUR FLESH KIT!"**

"like you can if I die you die right?" Kyuubi was surprised Naruto could even think of saying tat to him after all Kyuubi has done to him.

'like this?' Naruto said in this mind.

**'Yes just like this, if I have to hold you hand through everything then im going to tear your hands from your body and believe me I will.'**

'Just like you said you were going to tear my eyes of my head and blind me for life? Your full of shit you know that' this sent Kyuubi in a blood rage, who knew Naruto had this much of a backbone. Kyuubi wanted to see what Naruto could do and was pleased with the result, at least he could stand up for him self.

**'Hum you surprise me kit and to think three days ago you were screaming and crying all day long, I'm impressed.' **Kyuubi meant what he said about being impressed, Naruto was annoying but also had courage to stand his ground even if it meant death.

**'Now you must be wondering why you can still see and yes your right?, if you did lose your eye sight things would be difficult for both of use so no I cant blind you...yet' **Kyuubi evil smirk appeared at the end of his sentence. Naruto had to be careful around Kyuubi if he wanted to e speared of all the pain.

'THEN WHY ARE MY EYES RED AND...EVIL AND...' Naruto couldn't find a word to fit his sentence, unfortunately Kyuubi beat him to it.

**'Better? Is that the word you were looking for? I used my chakra and implanted it in you eyes, quite entertaining watching you scream and panic but I had to be careful if i did something wrong then...you know what would have happened right? Right now your eyes are twice...no three times as powerful than they were before and if you learn how to use then,hahah boy will this be fun' **Kyuubi just laughed at the thought of what Naruto could do if he every masters his new eyes.

'CHANGE THEN BACK, I DON'T WANT THIS'

**'You have no choice, those are your eyes, I just improved then to my liking and in time it will be to your liking as well kit' **Naruto was angry but he knew he couldn't change anything, if he attacked back he would be punished, if he argued he would be punished and if you even eaten his beloved raman he would be punished. It felt like life was being ripped from his soul being controlled like this but the more he thought about the conversation they had he remembered something.

'You said three day right? I've been asleep for three day?'

**'Hum you actually remembered the conversation good one kit, yes you have been asleep for three day. Improving you eyes was no easy matter you know'**

'Three day...THE ACADEMY THE EXAM IS IN TWO DAYS'

**'Exam? whats so special about some exam?' **This caught Kyuubi attention he didn't even think Naruto had a place in an academy, so Kyuubi knew somebody was looking out for Naruto but who?

'Its the finally exam I need to pass to become a true ninja of the leaf and then I'll become Hokage!'

**'Your not taking this exam thing, we have better things to do'** Naruto hearing this was like snapping a twig in two, if Naruto didn't pass this exam then he would be no closer to his dream or even worse it wouldn't be possible.

'W-what, YES I AM, I HAVE TO IF I EVER WANT TO...TO'

**'To what kit? What could you possible want in this shit hole of a village?'**

'SHUT UP FOX, I WILL BECOME HOKAGE AND YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME!' Naruto was showing more confidence than ever in his life, he pledge his life to this dream and no human or demon was going to stop him even if it meant death.

'Its not like a have a choice if I don't take the exam I wont become a ninja at all.'

**'Okay I will let you go and do the pointless exam or what ever it is, only if you answer this question truthfully and if you give a reasonable answer then I will let you do what you want' **Naruto was getting changed into his orange jumpsuit and was ready to go, he just need to answer the question.

**'What makes you so loyally to the leaf? what do you fight for?' **Naruto was right away going to answer the question but he couldn't, he thought long and hard for an answer.

'I...don't know' Naruto dropped on the floor realizing he didn't have a valid reason but had to try.

'Its just the one place I close to home, I want to be strong so people will see me more than...what ever I am. I want to make this world a better place and if i cant then I'll be damned if I lay down and die' Natuto stood up strong finding the strange and a motive and Kyuubi was pleased.

**'You want power then, power to make people see you and understand you'**

**'HA not a bad reason at all then, hell its a lot better than being in this dump any longer. However if I give you an order, you will listen, got it kit?' **It wasn't a request Naruto knew that much, he had no choice but to follow Kyuubi's rules

**'Oh and I almost forgot...This is gonna hurt'**

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed

'Shit did I give him a wrong answer?' Naruto panicked Kyuubi was always had a horrible way to punish Naruto and all were painful.

Naruto's body erupted in flames and incinerated Naruto's favorite orange jumpsuit (it had to happen XD) to dust. The flames did not burn Naruto's body and there was no pain felt. All the flames came together in the middle of Naruto's cheat and Scattered all around Naruto's upper body. The flames disappeared and an orange hoody with a red fox was all over it and a zip to pull it together, its hands covered the arm sleeves and its body was all around the waist, with its head covering the hood. It fit Naruto perfectly in color and size.

'Wha...You said it would hur-AWWW' Naruto dropped on the floor head first, it felt like hundreds of kunai were impaling his skin and spread underneath his flesh.

**'Told you, you really should prepare for these sort of things you know' **Kyuubi laughed as Naruto laid on the floor in pain. minutes later the pain stopped and Naruto got on his feet.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA KYUUBI'S? CAN YOU STOP WITH ALL THIS PAIN AND PUNISHMENT!" Naruto shouted.

**'KIT I SAID DON'T SPEAK TO ME OUT LOUD, DO YOU WANT THE ANBU TO ASSASSINATE YOU OR SOMETHING ** Saying that made Naruto shut up for good, he had ran into ANBU before during his beatings so he knew that they were capable of.

**'Good now let me explain, This hoody is made up of my chakra and can't be destroyed so easily. Think of it was a shield that can protect you from almost everything but that doesn't mean its impossible to destroy' **Naruto smiled finally the Kyuubi was being nice to Naruto. That didn't last long. The pain Naruto felt a minute ago returned and was heavier than last time, the hoody got way heavier until Naruto was on his knees.

**'Another thing, this hoody is very much alive and does what I order it to do. Try to disobey me and it will burn you to a crisp'** Just as Kyuubi said that, Naruto looked at his arm and an eye ball was on it, the red fox on the hoody was moving.

_**'AND REMEMBER BOY, I'M WATCHING YOU' **_The eye then vanished and the fox moved back to its original place on the hoody.

**'Don't you love it, it's just like being in a prison or holding a knife to your heart. Tell anyone I gave you this hoody, try to remove the hoody for any reason, or even tell people you meet me than you're gonna be in a new world of pain. Happy?' **Kyuubi truly was evil, Naruto was wearing a hoody which was like having a knife to his neck which he couldn't remove. There was one good thing about this. Its was warm and nice to wear even if it was...alive.

'Ye-s I won't t-ell an-yone but ple-ase stop th-this p-pain.' The hoodie complied and stopped causing Naruto pain.

**'All right that's everything, I'll be keeping an eye on you kit so don't try anything stupid, if your ever feeling lonely just talk to your prison he will keep you entertained.' **With that Kyuubi's voice went silent and said nothing more.

"Well that was better than last time, time to get to the academy and tomorrow I'll pass this exam" Naruto got his things and put on a pair of black pants which suited the hoody and put his sandals on, at least he was going for a new look. Leaving the bloody apartment he made his way to the academy.

* * *

Walking through the streets of konoha everything was great, the sun was out, no clouds in the sky and best of all no body attacked Naruto. Naruto thought it had something to do with his eyes or the new look but if it meant no body messed with him then who is going to argue?

'Feeling quite hungry, I have time to get some raman before the academy class starts, might as well'

**_'Don't think about it boy, Kyuubi gave me orders to make sure you don't eat that crap so don't' _**The fox on the hoodie started to glow a little as the voice was speaking so Naruto had to assume it was it.

'Wait you the other fox right? How can you hear me, I thought only Kyuubi can do that?' Naruto was shocked to say the least at this rate he would have no hidden thoughts at all.

**_'Yes boy its me the other fox, was I was placed around your body I implanted my chakra in your body and the result was this, I can read your thoughts and your moments'_**

'Great another pain in the ass' Continuing his walk to the academy.

_**'Feel honored, Kyuubi has never shown this much mercy to anyone else before so be satisfied you ungrateful brat'**_

'Hay take it easy but I wouldn't used the word 'honored' I think the word 'caged' or 'fucked' would suit it better' Naruto then felt a sharp pain in his chest knowing the hoodie was doing it until he stopped breathing all together.

'Okay I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I love this new look and hoodie, I look just like a demon I mean badass' That pain increased all for Naruto being an idiot and the fox knew he was doing it on purpose.

_**'Baka I would kill you if I could, your too annoying for anyone to handle, no wonder everyone hates you' **_Naruto was getting angry but remember he was out in public, if he shouts out loud or even mentions Kyuubi then he was gonna pay for it in blood.

'You d-done yet?' Naruto muttered trying to resist the pain the hoodie was giving him.

**_'Yep I'm done just don't make too much of a fool in front of everyone boy'_** finally stopping the pain he was inflicting on Naruto.

Naruto continued his walk to the academy not talking the fox he was carrying in the hoodie. Another ten minutes passed and Naruto couldn't handle the silence, he was getting nerves as he was getting closer and closer to his class.

'So err...what you name anyway?'

_**'Whats yours?'**_

'I'm Naruto Uzamaki'

**_'I don't have a name, was never given one__'_**

'What everyone has to have a name even a fox right?'

**_'You do know I'm not a fox? I'm a single entity of lord __Kyuubi's chakra created to keep an eye on you...Naruto'_**

'Well that sucks what should I call you then?'

**_'I don't care for names, call me what ever you want' _**Naruto was thinking of a name he could remember without question.

'Err what about...Ker?' The fox hoody just remained silent.

**_'Ker? what type of name is Ker?'_**

'Well you think of a name, I sure as hell can't'

**_'Ker...I...I like it' _**Naruto just had a dumbstruck face has the hoodie just complained about the name.

'WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAID YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT YOU BAKA'

**_'Shut up baka I didn't say I didn't like it, I just thought you'd have a batter imagination, that all'_**

'FINE...ker' Naruto smiled at the name. it was the first he was talking to some one other than Ayame and Kyuubi so it was a new experience for Naruto.

* * *

**Yeah if you're wondering Ker is my new character I thought of while I was wearing a hoodie and was drawing on it (I know it is a bit weird and stupid but YEAH ITS FUN ALL RIGHT XD) and the idea just popped in my head. Just like Naruto I had no idea what to call the hoodie since I'm not good with names (If your don't know I am English so if a new some good japanese name I would believe me) and I just like the name Ker so I went with it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Back to the same old story

**Man guys can you believe it chapter four, man I am loving FanFiction (a bit too much... :( ) I can't tell you how happy it makes me to check on this story and see it has more views and followers so thank you people of the internet. This story will have quite a few new characters who i own and I will be flamed for it (Trust me one or two of you will be out for my blood at the end of this chapter XD) so yeah keep that in mind.**

**I WILL NEVER OWN NARUTO ALRIGHT (cries a river in the room which is enough to kill any man) **

**A quick look back**

_'err what about...Ker?' _The fox hoody just remained silent.

**_'Ker? what type of name is Ker?'_**

_'Well you think of a name I sure as hell can't'_

**_'Ker...I...I like it' _Naruto just had a dumbstruck face has the hoody just complained about the name.**

_'WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAID YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT YOU BAKA'_

**_'shut up baka I didn't say i didn't like it, i just thought you'd have a batter imagination, that all'_**

_'FINE...ker' Naruto smiled at the name. _it was the first he was talking to some one other than Ayame and Kyuubi so it was a new experience for Naruto.

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi**

**_Ker (Demon hoody)_**

* * *

**Back to the same old story**

**Chapter 4 - The offer**

Standing in front of the academy with not a soul in sight which could only mean one thing.

'God damn it I'm late, how?'

_**'You baka what did you expect you were walking at the rate of a turtle looking for a new shell, what differences does it make anyway this place looks like a dump'**_

'You will see in a second I guess, damn this is the ninth time iv been late now' Naruto just cursed and ready for the worse, he meet Kyuubi and survived so how bad could this possibly be?

* * *

Arriving to the class room door and about to open it, he remembers something that would he would get hell for.

'My eyes, if they see my eyes they will think Kyuubi has something to do with it shit...err' Naruto quickly put the good over his head and put his head down hiding his face. It worked he just oped he didn't have to look any one in the eye or things would get bad to worse he was all ready late after all.

Opening the door to the class room his whole class stared at him in confusion not knowing who it was, no one could see his face after all.

"sorry I'm late Iruka I err...go-t...lost on the wa-y to the bath room" Everyone laughed at the boy, now everyone knew it was Naruto only he could be so stupid.

"ENOUGH!" Iruka silence the class, he had known Naruto when he helped him from one of his beatings in the middle of the street and watched over him ever since, it was a shame no one ever liked him because he was a nice person at heart but a demon to most. Him and Naruto went for some raman almost at the end of school on most days, those were some of Naruto's happy memories which he kept hidden from everyone else.

"Take a seat at the back of the class Naruto, right next to the window" Iraku pointed the desk which was in the corner of the room.

Naruto slowly walked to his desk still keeping his head down from all the eyes which was staring at him. Whispers could be heard throughout the room.

_"whats with that look?"_

_"look it has a fox on it, looks like the Kyuubi"_

_"That's a nice hoody I'm taking it after class"_

_"what a freak no wonder he is in bottom to last in the class"_

Naruto was getting more and more upset from this but didn't show it, the last thing he needed was a fight. reaching his desk he sat down still keeping his head down from the eyes all around him. lucky for him he person sitting in front of him was Saskue Uchihia, the person who Naruto hated the most, he was so cool, a shining image of what the new generation had to offer. It made Naruto sick, one day he will show everyone he's just as strong or stronger. But truth be told he did feel sorry for Saskue with the Uchihia massacre and losing almost all of his family. But he had some one to closer to him than anyone else and that is...

The class room door shot out open and a girl with raven black hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a black shirt with the Uchihia symbol on the back of it. Black pants which reached all the way down to her feet, Blue sandals and the thing which stood out the most. Her crystal blue eyes.

"Sayuri Uchihia you late" Iruka said casually he always expected kids to be late but this was getting ridiculous. (Bet you weren't expecting this were you XD)

"It won't happen again, just had a little problem helping an old lady cross the road" All the boys were clapping for her story, but Naruto wasn't even paying attention he was just looking out of the window to his left. All the boys were crazy for Sayuri just because she was good looking and quite intelligent for her age, now one could best for except her twin brother Saskue. It's not like Naruto had a grudge against Sayuri it was just Saskue would kill anyone who would mess with his sister so Naruto just stayed away from her not even making eye contact.

* * *

**Just to make sure people make quick judgement Saskue and Sayuri are twins, they are the last Uchihia and so is Itachi, Itachi is still responsible for the Uchihia massacre The only difference is Sayuri was out training out of the Uchihia compound and when she came back, she found Saskue unconscious on the floor after he chased Itachi, Saskue told Sayuri the story and both are out for revenge on Itachi.**

**Understand? Good :)**

* * *

"Go take a seat at the back of the class, next to Naruto" Iruka did this on purpose, he wanted Naruto to make friends so he tried and Naruto knew it as well.

'that's Naruto? he looks so different with the new look' Sayuri thought to her self as she walked to the back seat next to Naruto.

Naruto could feel the killer intent the boys was sending at him jealous of sitting next to who claimed to be the hottest girl in the school. (We have all been there guys come on) Sayuri taking a seat next to Naruto and stared at him, Naruto was still looking out the window still remembering Saskue was in front of him and Sayuri was to the right, so the safe plan was to either stare at the desk for hours for watch nature from the window But every teacher has his limits.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted not seriously but enough to make him pay attention to the lesson.

"err...yes Iraku?" Naruto moved his face forward but still not making eye contact.

"are you going to join the rest of the class? If you are then take that hood off" Iruka instructed. Naruto was screwed, he need to hide his new eyes from everyone but Iruka wasn't helping matters.

"If it's all right with you, I'd rather not" Naruto said quite coldly, he need Iruka to get the message and fast. It worked

"All right, let's have a quick talk out side shall we" Iruka need to know what was wrong so this was the safest way for Naruto.

Naruto got out of his seat but revealed a short image of his eye to Sayuri who was still looking at him. She saw a color of red and scared Sayuri for the most part.

'What the hell, is that his eyes?, no they were blue weren't they?' Sayuri questioned her self as Naruto walked out of the class room.

"Back in a second class" Iruka said as he followed Naruto out of the room.

* * *

"Hay whats wrong Naruto, you had no raman or what?" Iruka knew joking around with Naruto cheered him up but not at this point.

"No i haven't and that's not the problem" Naruto still not making eye contact.

"Then what is it, you can trust me Naruto"

Naruto wanted to tell Iruka the story but couldn't he still had Ker with him and that meant more pain if he told Iruka anything. But at this point it didn't matter he had to tell Iruka something or it would feel like betrayal.

**_'Go on Naruto, show him the eyes but don't tell him how you got them or anything else for that matter'_ **Ker said with a threatening tone in his voice. Naruto smiled and finally made eye contact with Iruka and the shocked look on Iruka was priceless.

"What happened to your eyes? You feeling all right?" Iruka put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and that was a mistake, Ker hated being touched and Naruto had a feeling about it to. Naruto quickly pushed his hand aside stopping Ker from doing anything.

"I'm fine just a little jumpy, i...I'm sorry, can i go back to lesson now?" Naruto was ashamed for what he just done but had no other choice, who knows what would have happened if Ker was able to do what he was going to do.

"Err sure, go right ahead" Iruka moved aside letting Naruto go through.

'Is this work of the nine tails, no I can't think like that he's still Naruto, no need to jump to conclusions' Iruka thought to him self and made way back to the class. Naruto made his way back to his seat and continued to stare out of the window much to Sayuri and Iruka's annoyance. Sayuri felt like she didn't exist at this point, no hello, no eye contact hell not even a smile and it was really getting on her nerves. If she found him allow then he was going to pay. Another five hours past of constant learning.

"Okay listen up, your final exam is tomorrow, you will all have a change to become a genin of the leaf"

**_'Genin? whats that some type of fish?'_ Ker asked curiously, he wasn't good with human and knew nothing about then so it was only natural to ask question.**

'You have a chance to become fish? Do you even think when you talk?' Naruto sweat dropped at Ker, he definitely wasn't as smart as Kyuubi.

'A genin is like a lower class ninja who just passed the academy'

_**'Okay so whats the point then? You have the Kyuubi sealed inside you so what can this crap possible be of value to you?' **_Ker did have a point, Naruto didn't have a reason to be a genin other than becoming hokage and that was a hard goal to reach.

"Make sure your all on time and ready, best of luck to you all" Iruka made a smile truly believing in his students.

Class was finally over and it was incredibly boring to say the least, the only reason Naruto came in today was to make sure about the exam was tomorrow and making damn sure he would pass with better grades than Saskue. Naruto waited behind the class until everyone left frist. He didn't want the trouble with the others, he just wanted to be allow.

**'MISS ME KIT?' **The word 'Kit' made it clear that this was Kyuubi speaking, it was hard to tell who was speaking, if it was Kyuubi or Ker since both speaking in his mind.

'Not much where have you been?' Naruto got out of his seat and began walking down the hall of the academy.

**'Sleeping where else?'**

'Whatever' Naruto just continued walking avoiding as much people as possible.

**'So this is the academy hum? What a dump this is even worse than being stuck in your head'** Kyuubi said sarcastically.

'Whats that suppose to mean? Oh never mind, I can't deal with you now, I have to focus on training if I want to beat Saskue'

**'Saskue? who is Saskue?'** Kyuubi was curious, Naruto had a rival this caught Kyuubi's attention.

'Err Saskue Uchiha' Naruto said casually, but almost jumped when Kyuubi made a massive roar which gave Naruto a splitting headache.

'HAY WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?' Naruto's hands holding his head trying to ease the pain. Kyuubi calmed down needing to tell Naruto some information.

**'THAT DAMNED NAME 'UCHIHA' IT MAKES ME SICK, KILL THAT SHIT!' **Kyuubi demanded.

'What no, I can't. I'm still in the academy, and how on earth do you expect me to kill the top guy in class, he's better than me at...almost anything' Naruto was quite depressed say that, he wanted to be the best or at least better than Saskue.

'Why do you care about Uchiha? Saskue and his twin sister Sayuri are the only ones left.' This information shocked Kyuubi, the Uchiha was one of the most powerful clans in history, he found that out the hard way.

**'Interesting...You have some bad blood with this 'Saskue'?**

'Not really I just hate his guts, that all'

**'I see...Kit I want to make a deal and you WILL NOT FAIL!'** Kyuubi shouted which Naruto knew this wasn't good.

'You can't just order me to kill him, I won't'

**'SHUT KIT! You didn't even let me make the deal. I want you to beat Saskue in the exam and get a higher score or what ever JUST BEAT HIM AND HIS SISTER FOR THAT MATTER' **Kyuubi became enraged, he always hated Uchiha blood even more than being seal in Naruto.

'WHAT! I can't do that I hardly get an average score yet alone beat the two best in class'

**'FINE! I will make it easier then...you will beat one Uchiha then a won't hurt you. If you beat two then...I'll get you a friend' **Naruto stood still and just had a shocked impression on his face.

'A-a friend?' Naruto whispered in his head.

**'That's right, I promise you won't be so alone only if you beat both the Uchiha blood' **Kyuubi knew how to control Naruto, he would do anything to have friends and talk to someone. Naruto couldn't resist the offer, if he had any chance to have friends he would take it.

'All right I'll do it and you will give me a friends...Right?'

**'Didn't I tell you a demon never goes back on its word, don't test me Kit. Now I'm going back to my nap keep the voice down or else' **Naruto forgot about anything else and ran home as quickly as possible to train. He had failed this exam three times already, he wasn't failing again.

* * *

Naruto trained and studied for four hours straight learn all about chakra and jutsu he need to learn to pass the exam and hopefully pass the exam.

'I need to get this jutsu down and I'll pass, but it's the hardest one'

_**'What are you trying to do, take a dump or something?' **_Ker asked curious, it was pretty embarrassing for Naruto in his current position, bending his knees and his hands together forming a hand sign trying to build up chakra.

'No, why would you eve-. Never mind I don't have time to argue' Naruto had no time to waste he need to get this jutsu down if he ever had a chance to pass the exam.

_**'Well tell me what you're trying to do and I'll help you'**_

'I'm trying to create a clone, it's the last jutsu i need to become a genin'

_**'Well can it be any other form of a clone, this is just wrong'**_

'What do you have in mind? I don't know any other jutsu, if I did I wouldn't be doing this'

_**'Calm down Naruto, instead of forming...what ever this is. Why not create a solid clone like a kage bunshin ****or something?' **_(Just for people who don't know a kage bunshin is a shadow clone)

'A kage bunshin? well how do I do that?' This could just be what Naruto need or even better.

**_'It's easy just make a tiger hand sign and build up some chakra then give a fraction of your chakra to that clone'_** Ker made it sound easy but the problem was Naruto had trouble doing all the easy jutsus.

"Okay let's do this" Naruto tried to sound confident but in honesty he wasn't he formed the hand sign required and shouted out.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" then a cloud of smoke appeared out of now were and another Naruto was in the room which meant one thing.

"IT WORKED, YES, SUCK IT EVERYONE ELSE" Naruto was so happy that Ker had to burn Naruto to keep him quite, this was the last time he was helping him back without getting anything back in return.

_**'Good job Naruto, but you need to be careful with how much chakra you give your clones and DON'T SHOUT IT OUT WHEN YOU SAY IT. Other than that nice work, you're not so helpless after all.'**_ Ker had to admit he had no hope in Naruto's ability, he thought Naruto would try about three attempts to get it right and it only took him one.

'This will defiantly get me a pass in the exam, I CAN'T LOSE NOW. How do you even know how to do this?' Naruto was curious, Ker said he was created to keep an eye on Naruto and if that was the case then Ker has been with Naruto since he was born.

_**'I actually don't know but I have an idea how, Kyuubi's chakra gave me life so I guess I have most of Kyuubi's knowledge, I guess Kyuubi knows about the jutsu as well' **_Naruto and an evil grin in his eyes, with Kyuubi's knowledge how could he possibly lose?

_**'Don't even think about it baka, I will only tell you a new jutsu if I think you've earned it, or if lord Kyuubi orders me to. For now get some rest you're gonna need it'**_ With that Naruto removed his clothes but removing ker was next to impossible and since Kyuubi hasn't gave him permission to remove it. He had to sleep with it, not like that was a bad thing the hoody was so comfortable. Naruto made his way to the bed and drifted to sleep, tomorrow was gonna be hell if he didn't pass the exam.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Friends and Old Foes

**Okay I'm feeling evil now, this chapter will have some fighting as well as some depressing situations.**

**A quick Look at what just happened**

'This will defiantly get me a pass in the exam, I CAN'T LOSE NOW. How do you even know how to do this?' Naruto was curious, Ker said he was created to keep an eye on Naruto and if that was the case then Ker has been with Naruto since he was born.

_**'I actually don't know but I have an idea how, Kyuubi's chakra gave me life so I guess I have most of Kyuubi's knowledge, I guess Kyuubi knows about the jutsu as well' **_Naruto and an evil grin in his eyes, with Kyuubi's knowledge how could he possibly lose?

_**'Don't even think about it baka, I will only tell you a new jutsu if I think you've earned it, or if lord Kyuubi orders me to. For now get some rest you're gonna need it'**_ With that Naruto removed his clothes but removing ker was next to impossible and since Kyuubi hasn't gave him permission to remove it. He had to sleep with it, not like that was a bad thing the hoody was so comfortable. Naruto made his way to the bed and drifted to sleep, tomorrow was gonna be hell if he didn't pass the exam.

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi**

**_Ker (Demon Hoody)_**

* * *

**Darkness**

**Chapter 5 - New Friends and Old Foes**

**Naruto's appartement**

Morning had come at last, Naruto woke up full of energy and confidence, with yesterdays training he felt ready to become a genin and able to beat his rival, Saskue.

**'Morning Kit, sleep well?'**

'Better than most sleeps I've had, I thought were not going to bother with me until the exam passed' Naruto knew it was Kyuubi and not Ker, he got use the feeling of dread Kyuubi seamed to have on others.

**'What? can't I have a little fun? Remember our deal Kit? I don't care if you have a friend or not just make sure you embarrass at least one Uchiha then I will be pleased'**

'Don't worry, I will' Naruto got up and remembering Ker was still on him so all the needed was this pants and sandals and his was ready to go. That was until a noise came out of no where and was way to familiar to Naruto.

'Boy am I hungry, time for some raman' Naruto bolted to his kitchen and open the cupboard holding all the cups of raman, to his surprise nothing was there.

**'KIT! I TOLD YOU YOUR NOT EATING THAT CRAP ANYMORE' **Kyuubi growled in Naruto's mind.

**'I burnt all your raman to ash, maybe you should start eating healthy from now on' **It wasn't a choice, Naruto held back the tears from the loss of this beloved raman and listened to Kyuubi's advice. Making himself some sandwiches and eating then, putting his hood up to hide his eyes, he began his journey towards the academy.

* * *

On their way to the academy, Kyuubi took time to see the village through Naruto's eyes and it looked sick to him.

**'This shit nest of a village should have been turned to ash years ago, it makes me sick seeing people walk on its soil' **Kyuubi really did hate the leaf village and everyone in it, including Naruto, only because he was sealed in side the Kit didn't mean he had to like Naruto or trust him.

'Hay its not all that bad, I mean I heard the mist village has it worse' Naruto picked up on a couple of rumors and information about the other villages so he wasn't completely clueless but an idiot is an idiot.

**'That's weird I didn't ask your opinion Kit' **Kyuubi said coldly silencing Naruto's tongue from continuing conversation.

'Can't we have a normal conversation for once? I mean you've ordered me around since day one. Not to mention the pain you gave me'

**'Do you want to die Kit?' **Kyuubi said almost kindly

'Fine, whatever you want master' Naruto said sarcastically Kyuubi caught on to it but couldn't do anything, if he did then people would begin to wonder what was happening, they were in public after all.

* * *

**Academy**

Now reaching the academy at last, Naruto made his way to class but there was a problem, most of Naruto's class was outside the exam room and unfortunately for Naruto they all noticed him.

There was Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog or partner Akamaru, and Shikamaru Nara. and the girls Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka.

what surprised Naruto was Saskue and Sayuri were no were in sight but that wasn't important now, all eyes were on Naruto and he quickly put his head down remembering his eyes.

"Ha look who it is, I'm surprised you even came here. Think you can become a ninja HA, if you go now I'll save you the trouble letting Akamaru rip you to shreds" Kiba laughed at how hopeless Naruto looked standing there no doing anything.

"I'll count to three for ya" Kiba started counting and everyone except for Hinata was cheering for Akamaru. Hinata was the only one of a few people who Naruto could consider a nice person, she never laughed or hurt Naruto's feeling, she even smiled at him a few times but looked away in embarrassment. AT this point Saskue and Sayuri arrived watching this whole scene play out.

"One...Two...Three" Kiba finished and Akamaru leaped for Naruto. Naruto didn't even move his head up, but anger was rising in Naruto to the extent where he couldn't contain it any longer.

Naruto moved to the side and grabbed Akamaru bu the neck Surprising everyone and even scaring Kiba. Akamaru meant a lot to Kiba since childhood and always looked after him, if anything bad happened to him then Kiba would be crushed. Akamaru growled a bit until Naruto silenced him.

"SHUT UP MUT!" Naruto shouted as he smashed Akamaru into the floor, not killing him but seriously harming him. Kiba was screaming at what he saw and everyone had fear in their hearts, this even scared Saskue and Sayuri a bit. No one ever saw Naruto like this and it was bad.

"Speak to me ever again or even look at me, then your dog here is gonna be skinned alive" Naruto said coldly leaving Akamaru are walked to the class room casually Everyone moved out of the way not wanting to mess with Naruto's new found rage. Kiba ran to his dogs aide and called for help while everyone else just stood there shock.

_**'Looks like Kyuubi is having an effect on you after all Naruto'**_

'Oh hi Ker...i don't want to talk about it all right' What looked like a good day turned out to be a great day, Naruto finally had peace, no one talked to him or threatened him. Just the way he had hoped today would be like.

_**'You ever suits you best'**_

Half an hour passed of wait for the exam to start. Kiba took Akamaru to the medic and they looked after him, after that he returned to the others. Naruto was on one side of the hallway with everyone else on the other side making sure no one looked at Naruto. However Sayuri continued to stare at Naruto, it scared her at how much he had changed, from the sloppy dope raman loving boy to...this.

'Is that really Naruto? His eyes have changed and now his attitude has as well. Maybe if I go talk to him' Sayuri took one step forward but a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Don't, he's not in the mood Saskue said stopping Sayuri and leaning back on the wall with both hands in the shorts pockets. Sasuri listened to her brother and didn't bother Naruto.

Another hour passed and iruka was no were in sight.

**'Somethings wrong kit, I smell...blood...Its your sensei's'** Naruto gasped and quickly ran out of the hallway with all speed, smelling blood wasn't a good sign at all.

"HAY WERE YOU GOING!" Sayuri shouted as Naruto vanished out of sight.

'Damn he's fast' Sayuri thought to her self

"He's probably going to get more raman just leave him" Saskue said. He didn't want his sister around that freak, especially after what he did to Kiba's best friend.

* * *

**Forest**

Naruto was running through the forest and jumping from branch to branch looking for Iruka with Kyuubi guiding him.

'Which way now?'

**'Left Kit, the scent is getting more...pure'** This freaked Naruto but didn't really care, he need to find Iruka. Naruto landed on the ground and looked around.

'Now where?'

_**'NARUTO MOVE!' **_Ker shouted and Naruto complied, a body fell from above and almost crushed Naruto.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto realized who it was and was thankful, he quickly put his head down to hide his eyes, Iruka was covered in cuts and bleeding all over, sign of being attacked.

"Naruto...what are you...doing here? RUN" Iruka panted in the middle of his sentence but found the strength to finish. Suddenly another leaf ninja jumped on a branch of a tree viewing the area of Iruka and Naruto.

"Well well look who it is, the demon of the leaf village" the man spoke harshly at Naruto

"Leave him out of this Mizuki, he is just a kid" Iruka said falling to the ground too weak to fight anymore.

"That's where you're wrong, he's nothing but a demon, did you Know that Naruto? Or should I say Kyuubi!" Mizuki expected a reaction from Naruto but there was none, nothing at all.

**'KILL HIM'**

_**'KILL HIM'**_

'Can I kill him?' all the thoughts of Ker, Kyuubi and Naruto was said at the same time which was a funny scene to all three of them.

"What do you thin you're doing to Iruka you bastard, and whats with that scroll?" Naruto pointed at the scroll on Mizuki's back and it was big. Mizuki was annoyed at Naruto for ignoring his last comment but still didn't give up.

"Nothing to you demon, how did you even find us?" Iruka was also asking him self that same question.

"Wouldn't you like to know traitor, now hand over that scroll" Naruto demanded carrying the fury of Kyuubi in his voice, he had learnt a lot from the fox with out even knowing.

"Or what your nothing but a damn brat who needs to be put in a cage" Mizuki charged at Naruto with a Kunai in hand and about to stab Naruto with it.

Thanks to Ker, his reactions were quick and able to dodge the attack by Mizuki without even looking at him. Iruka looked in shock at how calm Naruto was and how easy he made it look. Mizuki then got a good kick at Naruto's gut and knock him into a tree.

"Not so good now are you brat?" Mizuki slowly approached Naruto who was on the ground and the hood came down so his face was out in the open. Naruto looked up revealing his Blood red eyes and shot fear in Iruka and Mizuki's body. Naruto got up and took advantage at Mizuki's hesitation and punched him in the face ending him flying a good distance to the ground.

"AWW wh-at are yo-u?" Mizuki was starting to regret calling him a demon earlier because this was a bad spot. Naruto saw a kunai which Mizuki dropped from the punch and picked it up slowly. Naruto stared at the weapon for a moment and an evil smirk appeared on this face.

"DAMN BRAT" Mizuki sent another kick to Naruto's gut but nothing happened, Naruto didn't even budge. Naruto grabbed Mizuki's leg and span him around and threw him into a tree. No matter how strong you were, man or woman, that would have hurt. **(I know the feeling XD)**

Naruto slowly walked to the downed leaf ninja while whispering to him self.

"_You all hate me, you all try to kill me, I bleed but don't die, I cry to no end" _Naruto was losing his mind at this point. images of the past appeared in his eyes, the times when he was attacked, beaten, scared and helpless. This was not Naruto anymore.

"YOU WILL FELL MY PAIN" Naruto span around with the blade horizontally resulting in decapitating Mizuki's head right off his body. Naruto breathed heavily for a few seconds until he let out a massive roar which could be heard by all of Konoha and ripped mother nature's peace to shreds, scaring Iruka shitless. Naruto then clasped on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hospital**

Naruto woke up and found him self in a hospital bed. He still had Ker on him, Naruto sat up and looked around the room but no one was there. This wasn't the first time Naruto was in the hospital, it became a normal thing usually about three times a day he was here. about five minutes past and the door opened and the Hokage came through.

"Good to see your fine and well Naruto. You had us all worried" Naruto knew who the Hokage was and both became good friends. The Hokage's name was Sarutobi Hiruzen and he was surprising friendly to Naruto even thought Naruto was classed as a demon. Naruto's memories quickly flooded Naruto's mind and panicked.

"IRUKA-SENSAI, IS HE ALL RIGHT!" Naruto fell out of bed and ran up to Sarutobi.

"He is fine Naruto he only needs some rest and he will be back on duty, just relax" Sarutobi put his hands on Naruto's shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Really? thank kami" Naruto let out a sign of relief.

"Naruto do you remember what you did? to Mizuki?" Now changing the subject. Naruto looked down in shame.

"Yes...I do" Naruto started crying from the memories coming back.

"Tell me what happened, Iruka said he had defeated Mizuki, but in his condition but I know he didn't" Naruto started shaking uncontrollably with tears running down his face.

"I...kill-ed hi-m, I took hi-s kuna-i and kill-ed him! Am I a ba-d person? A mon-ster?" Naruto's feelings were out of control.

"You did the right thing Naruto, who knows what would have happened if you didn't" Sarutobi tried his best to comfort Naruto.

"NO! Killing is wrong even if he deserved it, he was right, everyone was right, I am a demon" Naruto looked at Sarutobi revealing his blood red eyes to him.

"Look at me. I am a demon" Naruto said depressed more than ever. A long silence took place.

"All your class passed the exam" Sarutobi just said out in the open. Naruto was now even more depressed, now Kyuubi was gonna give me more pain than even, not even attempting the exam and losing his one chance to have a friend.

"And do did you" Sarutobi pulled a black headband from behind his back and held it out to Naruto. Naruto wasn't happy about it, he didn't deserve to pass after what he did.

"I don't want it, I don't deserve it"

"Maybe not but all the more reason you should be a genin, you protected those close to you, you saved Iruka's life and stopped Mizuki" Sarutobi put the headband on the side of the bed.

"Give it time Naruto, I'm sorry this happened to you" Sarutobi made his way to the door and left. Half an hour passed of just thinking of what he did.

_**'Hay cheer up Naruto it's not all that bad i mean...hum actually it is pretty bad'** _Naruto just sweat dropped at Ker comment but surprisingly it cheered him up hearing Ker again.

'Is it not that bad?'

**'Could be worse kit, I mean I could have beaten you up now and that would be just terrible' **Kyuubi finally making an appearance in the conversation.

'What? you not gonna beat me up?' Naruto was more confused than ever.

**'Why would I? you passed the exam'**

'I guess but...I didn't beat Saskue...or Sayuri, I broke the deal'

**'HAHAHAH YOU STUPID FOOL! You did more than just beat Saskue and Sayuri. You killed someone before they did. you did more than just get a better score kit'**

'THAT'S NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF!' Naruto hated that fact Kyuubi sounded like this was the best thing ever.

**'Is it not? Only the strongest survive kit and you have just gotten stronger, this is just the start kit' **Kyuubi's famous grin appeared on his face.

'No I won't kill just because you tell me to Kyuubi, I am not your slave'

**'HA see, you all ready have gotten more rebellious than before, like it or not your becoming a lot more...LIKE ME!' **Kyuubi roared at the end of this sentence making his point. Naruto hated to admit it and it made him sick inside. He had changed, his anger had reached new heights and his strength was more brutal and the worst part of all...he enjoyed it.

**'See, you can even sense it yourself but don't worry you only need to do what I say and I will guide you to a new light, or darkness in your case' **Naruto was trembling with fear and hatred, he only wanted to be normal and at this point, it was impossible.

'What-ever...You said you will give me a friend so give me one'

**'Yes that's right...very well a promise is a promise no point in not honoring it' **Suddenly red flames erupted in front of Naruto and the air started to heat up. Then all the flames vanished and a small fox was on the ground. The fox was white and had black fur around its arms, legs and tail but its body was white. Naruto stood there dumbstruck until the fox jumped at him.

**'Isn't that cute, he likes you' **Kyuubi said annoying Naruto as the white fox was in Naruto's arms liking his face.

'Does he talk like you do?'

**'Why ask me? Ask him' **

"He-llo?" Naruto asked as he looked at the fox in his arms.

"Yo" the fox replied sound like a normal human being, a boy by the sound of it.

"So you're the 'friend' Kyuubi gave me? Man how many foxes does Kyuubi own?" Naruto asking stupid questions and he started stroking the fox.

"Yep, I'm yur new fend Naruto" The fox said while purring from Naruto's touch.

"Great, one fox, one fox hoody thing and one asshole. Just like a happy family" Naruto sweat dropped at the thought.

**'I get the joke, you're the asshole, good one kit' **Kyuubi said laughing out loud.

_**'We should get going Naruto if people see us then answer question is gonna be hard'**_

"Yeah your right Ker, but how am I suppose to hide...him?" The white fox then jumped into Naruto's hoody like Naruto was carrying him on his back.

"Lik dis" The white fox said happily.

"Why do you speak like that?"

"Lik wa?" The fox had a confused look on his face

_**'He's a young blood, he hasn't got use to speaking yet, give him time and he will get better at it'**_

"All right then, let's get going" Naruto then began his walk home with the fox in the back of his hoody. Today was suppose to be the best day ever, pass the exam, get a friends and beat Saskue. Instead he didn't even attempt the exam, he killed somebody for the first time, at that point Naruto released something.

IT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER.

* * *

**Okay, this took longer than expected, this is my first fighting scene so I'm a little nerves but for the most of it, I think i did all right. If some of you are wondering whats with all the foxes the answer is I LOVE FOXES, IF I COULD HAVE A TALKING HOODY OR A PET FOX THEN HELL YEAH LIFE IS GREAT.**

**But that's were my life dream is crushed, animals don't talk :( (WHY!)**


	6. Chapter 6 - So It Begins

**Okay, i think god is trying to tell me something here because every time i turn on the TV it has something to do with a fox and I'm not even joking. I have also been sick with a slight problem of coughing my guts out (go figure) but NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM CONTINUING THIS WORK. I'm not the type of gut to leave something half done. That said I am a bit surprised of how little reviews i have had so far. come on people your words are my fuel, if its good then say, if its bad than PLEASE say so, I really don't mind just please say something. (I'm Lonely XD)**

**This chapter isn't really anything special, I want some chapters just to be with Naruto, Kyuubi, Ker and the new white fox so think of this as a filler at best. The reason is I want it to look like these characters are bounding and becoming closer friends and doing this is the best way I can think of doing it.**

**A look at what just happened**

"Yep, I m yur new fend Naruto" The fox said while purring from Naruto's touch.

"Great one fox, one fox hoody thing and one asshole. Just like a happy family" Naruto sweat dropped at the thought.

**'I get the joke, you're the asshole, good one kit' **Kyuubi said laughing out loud.

_**'We should get going Naruto if people see us then answer question is gonna be hard'**_

"Yeah your right Ker, but how am I suppose to hide...him?" The white fox then jumped into Naruto's hoody like Naruto was carrying him on his back.

"Lik dis" The white fox said happily.

"Why do you speak like that?"

"Lik wa?" The fox had a confused look on his face

_**'He's a young blood, he hasn't got use to speaking yet, give him time and he will get better at it'**_

"All right then, let's get going" Naruto then began his walk home with the fox in the back of his hoody. Today was suppose to be the best day ever, pass the exam, get a friends and beat Saskue. Instead he didn't even attempt the exam, he killed somebody for the first time, at that point Naruto released something.

IT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER.

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi**

**_Ker (Demon Hoody)_**

* * *

**So it Begins**

**Chapter 6 - A Death Wish**

**The Next Morning**

**'KIT WAKE UP!'**

"Five...Minutes Dad" Naruto rolled to the over side of the bed. Having his best dream with a family he never had. That didn't last until the white fox or 'Naruto's friend' jumped on his face. The fox was young but it had claws so it hurt.

"SON OF A-" Naruto jumped out of bed and fell hard on the floor with the fox now on his back.

"Ya Naruto iz a wak" The fox pounced happily

"Your meat" Naruto widespread to himself.

**'Kit for your sake I would buy a new home or sleep in the woods, this run down hell hole isn't gonna last my longer, with the fox and the idiot id give up two more days before this place falls apart' **Kyuubi did have a point, Naruto did his best to clean his apartment and cleaned all the blood which was all over the place, but a dump is a dump.

"Yeah your right...HAY WAIT, DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT?"

**'Idiot'**

_**'Idiot' **_Both Ker and Kyuubi said together making Naruto even more annoyed.

"I dot tink yor a idot Naruto" The white fox said happily as it sat on Naruto's bed waving his tail around happily.

"Well...thanks...errr. Whats your name again" Naruto was happy the fox actually was nice to Naruto.

**'Yeah that's right i forgot to give it a name. Good luck Kit' **Kyuubi said lazily

'Screw you Kyuubi'

**'Your welcome to try, but I didn't think you rolled that way Kit' **Naruto was redder than a rose, did the fox just...flirt with him?

'WHAT I'M NOT...I MEAN...I DON'T' Naruto had a loss for words, this wasn't right at all.

**'HA and here i thought you weren't born with a third leg, a love for foxes. that's not healthy you know' **Kyuubi loved the way Naruto was easily broken by his words.

'I...You...just shut up Kyuubi' Embarrassment was an understatement and the worst part Naruto didn't even put up a fight. Kyuubi took notice of this.

**'Fine but I'm serious you need a new home' With that Kyuubi was silent.**

"One problem after another, now what to call you?" Naruto wondered as he stroked the fox's head.

_**'Oh kami not another one of your bad names'**_

"What about...Lyon?" Naruto asked as the white fox jumped at Naruto's chest and snuggled into it.

_**'WHAT!, KER MY ASS AND HE GETS THE NAME LYON, SCREW YOU KIT!'**_ Ker said with a hint of jealous but no anger what so ever.

'Whats the problem? Lyon's shown more friendliness than you have in five minutes. Hay I know what I'll do if you be nice your name can be pest, hows that?'

_**'Fools will always be fools' Ker said silently.**_

"Do you like that name?"

"Me wnt t be Naruto's Lon" Lyon said happily still snuggled in Naruto's chest

"Okay then and its Lyon"

"Lon?" Lyon tilted his head at Naruto showing a confused look.

"Close enough" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Now time for some breakfast, you want some Lyon?"

"FOOOOOOD!" Lyon jumped out of Naruto's arms and into the wall.

"Err Lyon its this way" Naruto pointed to the kitchen.

"Lon is Comfsed, wer food?" Lyon stood there with the most cutest face which made Naruto almost cry.

"Follow me" Naruto opened to door allowing Lyon to go through.

"This is called the kitchen, a kitchen is were all the food is" Naruto felt like a sensei him self which brought a smile on his face.

"So I eat Kiten?" Lyon again with the tilted head.

"No, you put the food in the kitchen and when your hungry you come and get the food out" Naruto opened the cupboard and got some bread and ham. Making two sandwiches for himself and Lyon.

"Here you go" Naruto put the sandwich in front of Lyon.

**'One sandwich isn't enough to feed a kitsune kit'**

'Well what do you 'kitsunes' eat?' Naruto asked as Lyon devoured the sandwich whole.

"mowe piz" Lyon said happily and staring into Naruto's eyes.

'Kyuubi a little help here'

**'Baka, I give you a friend and you can't even feed him...just wait when he needs a piss' **Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto shivered all over.

'Hay that's not fair, your stuck with me and im stuck with you so help me out here. You know that I don't have any friends so how do you expect me to feed a fox?'

**'Enough, I can tell this is the start of a beautiful friendship' **Suddenly Naruto screamed in pain as his stomach glowed red and flames erupted from the seal. The flames went to the over side of the room and formed a fox like shape. After ten seconds the flames vanished and a red fox twice Naruto's size with nine tails appeared.

**"That's better" Kyuubi said stretching on the floor.**

"Mummy!" Lyon jumped at Kyuubi and snuggled close by him. Kyuubi smiled and stared at Naruto waiting for the best reaction yet.

**'Five, four, three, two...' **Kyuubi thought to him self.

"AAAAAAA MUM? WAIT, LYON CALLED YOU A MUM. WAIT WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE A BOY?" Naruto pointed at Kyuubi with the dumbest face Kyuubi had ever seen. Kyuubi knew there would be a reaction but this was too good.

**"SILENCE KIT! I am not a girl, I am a vixen, get use to it"**

"WHATS THE DIFFERENCE?" Then realization hit Naruto, he never had a family but their was always a father and a mother. So who was the father.

"Wait you're the mum...so...who is the father?" Naruto was serious now.

**"You really want to know? I thought you wouldn't even care about Lyon parents silence he's your pet" **Kyuubi had a smile on her face quite happy that Naruto was actually caring for Lyon.

"Lyon is my friend not my pet" Kyuubi was taken back from his reply.

**"Hum I see...do you really want to know?" **Kyuubi had a slick smile on her face and an evil look in her eye.

"Well i guess so...yes i do"

**"Why don't you hold Lyon for a second" **Naruto was confused but listened to Kyuubi. Walking over to Lyon and picking him up.

**"Does that answer your question?"**

"Waa? you didn't tell me anyth..." Naruto thought harder than any other time in his life.

**"Found out yet?" **Kyuubi still had the slick look on her face.

"Well...no...I think"

_**'Oh for the love of, ITS YOU BAKA!' **_Ker said, Naruto's brain felt like it had been stabbed.

**"Found out now?" **Kyuubi knew Ker told him, but that didn't give it away. The look on Naruto's face was priceless.

"WAAAAAAT!" Naruto fell on the ground like a lifeless doll as all feelings in his legs were gone. Kyuubi chuckled and walked over to Naruto and Lyon and sat next to him.

**"That didn't take long, at least you fell on your back not crushing Lyon, that would be terrible wouldn't it?" **Naruto sat up still with Lyon in his arms and by the look of it he fell asleep.

"How am I...I didn't even-" Naruto was cut of by Kyuubi

**"Well technically he's not our child, but he does hold some relation to us"**

"What, how?"

**"Think Kit, I created Ker using my Chakra alone, so how do you think Lyon happens to be your child?" **Naruto listened to Kyuubi's sentenced carefully and found an answer.

"With my...chakra?"

**"Your learning Kit, Yes I merged both of our chakra together and put it into a body and created a soul. Lyon is a combination of both our chakra and personalities merged into flesh and bone" **It was hard for Naruto to take in all the information but in a way it made sense.

"Why not just create him using only your chakra?"

**"Ask ker that" **Naruto did what she said.

'Ker?'

_**'Because Lyon would hate you' **_Naruto was not expecting that answer so it was quite a shock.

**"You see, I hate humans they are only good for one thing...food. If Lyon was born with my chakra and parts of my personality then Lyon would also hate humans. Just like Ker, he hates humans just as much as I do" **As Kyuubi said that Naruto slowly tried to slide away from kyuubi, but unfortunately for him Kyuubi's tails held him.

"I could have guested that, so why did you give me friend if you hate me"

**"Your different kit, you wasn't born with a spoon in your mouth like those Uchiha blood, you were born with a fire in your heart which burnt you for life"**

"You didn't answer my question" Naruto said snapping back at Kyuubi. Kyuubi was impressed with the act. he was obviously paying attention.

**"Haven't I? I believe my actions have answered that for you. You wanted a friends and I gave you one"** Kyuubi now moved closer to Naruto forcing him to look in Kyuubi's red split eyes.

"Maybe so...but I still feel... alone inside" Naruto looked down at Lyon in his arms. Kyuubi knew were this was going.

**"KIT! DON'T EVE-"** Kyuubi didn't even finish her sentence as she saw a tear run down Naruto's cheek. Kyuubi picked Lyon up with her tails and moved him to the bed. Kyuubi then pinned a shocked Naruto down to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

**"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CRY"** Kyuubi then smashed her right claw into the ground right next to Naruto's face which shot fear in Naruto's mind.

"I-m sorr-y" Naruto stumbled in his sentence and pushed the tears back in his eyes. Kyuubi then got closer to Naruto to whisper something in his ear.

**"Sorry kit, you broke one of my rules so you have to pay" **Naruto flinched as Kyuubi whispered in his ear.

"I Won-t do it aga-in I promi-se" Naruto kept his eyes close scared of what Kyuubi was going to do.

**"Why should I not punish you kit?" **Kyuubi licked Naruto's cheek sending a cold shiver down Naruto's spine. Still keeping his eyes close in fear. This made Kyuubi's fury spike but she controlled it the best she could.

**"Face me kit, I won't ask again"** Naruto opened his eyes slowly and faced Kyuubi.

**"Good boy, now answer my question" **Kyuubi again licking Naruto's cheek.

"I will...do what ever...you want" Naruto really couldn't find anything else to say. what could he possible offer Kyuubi something of value.

**"Not much of an offer, I can force you to do anything I want already, think of something better" **Kyuubi now mover one of his tails and wrapped it around Naruto's arm squeezing it slowly.

"I..Don't AWWW" Kyuubi squeezed harder.

**"Well then Punishment it is" **Kyuubi was about to rip Naruto's arm off until a certain someone save him from that pain. Lyon bit Kyuubi's tail which was crushing Naruto's arm and it hurt. Kyuubi growled in pain and was about to tear Lyon into ribbons and Naruto could see that.

"LYON STOP!" Naruto shouted which scared Lyon and drawn Kyuubi's attention. Lyon stopped biting Kyuubi's tail and Kyuubi was pissed. Kyuubi then clawed Naruto's neck which caused sharp pain for Naruto.

**"Lucky kit! I guess punishment will have to wait, as for you Lyon"** Kyuubi eyes scared Lyon and was about to cry.

"WAIT! I will take Lyon's punishment" Naruto didn't even realize what he just said which made him curse on the inside, but he didn't care. Kyuubi then brought her eyes back to Naruto and smiled evilly, insanity was too nice to describe that smile.

"You will take both punishments? All right then. HAHAHAHAH can't wait" Kyuubi then erupted in flames and disappeared. A long silence took place and Lyon was curled in a ball still scared Naruto was angry with him.

"Hay whats wrong Lyon?" Naruto petted Lyon trying to cheer him up.

"Iz Naruto angy wid Lon?" Lyon looked at Naruto and was shaking.

"Hay its all right, I'm not angry with you at all, keep this between you and me but id do anything to piss Kyuubi off so I'm happy" Lyon then snuggled into Naruto's chest.

"Now you still hungry?"

"YAY FOOD!" Lyon jumped out of Naruto's arms and into the wall again. Naruto laughed as he watched Lyon as he was careless as himself.

_**'Baka, just feel glad that lord Kyuubi didn't beat you senseless along with Lyon'**_

'What do you mean 'feel glad' I've just received extra punishment after what just happened'

_**'Your so clueless it's worrying, why do you think lord Kyuubi didn't butcher you earlier?'**_

'She did, she clawed my neck'

_**'You are such a baka...If you can't figure it out then I'm not gonna waste my time trying to help you figure it out'**_

'Figure what out? What are you talking about?' Ker didn't reply to that question much to Naruto's annoyance so Naruto just forgot about it.

Lyon followed Naruto to the kitchen for more food and ate until they were full. The time was now midnight and Naruto and Lyon was exhausted as they talked about food, Lyon loved food and sleeping which made sense since every time food was mentioned Lyon went nuts. It put a smile on Naruto every time, Naruto finally had someone to call a 'friend'. However what Ker said was still on Naruto's mind, But both Naruto and Lyon went to sleep. It was quite a relaxing dad other than Kyuubi attacking him again. Other than that...good day.

* * *

Morning was now shining through the windows, Naruto woke up first with Lyon on top of him sleeping happily and carelessly. Naruto smiled but he need to move, a mans got to go when a mans got to go. In this case it was difficult, he didn't want to wake Lyon up so he picked him up gently and placed him on the bed as he stood up. Naruto petted Lyon for a few seconds before going to the bathroom to do his business. Kyuubi was still on Naruto's mind for some reason. What Ker said to him weighed on his thinking.

_**'Your so clueless it's worrying, why do you think lord Kyuubi didn't butcher you earlier?'**_

_**'You are such a baka...If you can't figure it out then I'm not gonna waste my time trying to help you figure it out'**_

Those words didn't make sense to Naruto much but it did leave question. Naruto looked in the mirror staring at his red eyes. The eyes were the weirdest part of it all. Kyuubi said she couldn't blind Naruto because it would cause so many problems, but Naruto knew that was wasn't rue. The more Naruto thought about it, the more it leaved questions and it was frustrating, Naruto was never know for thinking.

"Whatever, why does it matter. I got to become Hokage one day and I'm thinking about this"

_**'Thinking about what?' **_That voice made Naruto curse out loud.

'Its nothing Ker, what do you want?'

_**'Nothing at all Naruto, I just sense you becoming depressed, we can't have that can we?' **_Ker had a sarcastic tone in his voice which added the anger to the frustrated Naruto.

'Why do you care?'

_**'I don't'**_

'Then who does?'

**_'Seriously still?'_**

'Still what?'

_**'How do you not know?'**_

'KNOW WHAT BAKA!?' Naruto was getting annoyed at how this ordeal was going. Ker was enjoying seeing Naruto get more angrier and angrier.

_**'Tell me something Naruto, have you ever had a crush on someone? or fell in love?' **_Naruto was shocked at the question and wondered were the hell that question came from.

'WHAT? No...well...kinda I guess' Naruto started blushing like crimson.

_**'Well who with?' **_Ker was now curious but unknown to them both, their was also another pair of ears listening to this conversation.

'...Sayuri' Naruto thought quietly.

_**'The Uchiha bitch? Bad taste'**_

'what the hell do you and Kyuubi have against the Uchiha clan? Saskue I can understand but that's wrong with Sayuri?'

_**'How about you tell me whats 'right' with her, as far as I know she's a power hungry brat who's neck NEEDS to be snapped'**_

'Thats not true Ker and you know it, shes smart, has a nice attitude and is...' Naruto stopped right there embarrassed at what he was going to say.

_**'Is what?'**_

'Well...sexy I guess' Naruto was now scratching the back of his head still blushing like crazy.

**'Really? That broken down excuse for a ninja is 'sexy' hu? I'll change that' **Kyuubi thought to her self not allowing Naruto to hear her thought.

_**'You sicken me, Out of everyone else you pick the whore' **_

'SHES NOT A WHORE!' Naruto replied instantly.

_**'Wrong she had the smell of multiple males around her'**_

'Thats because everyone whats her, have you seem all the clans fight over Sayuri and Saskue, Its only the Hokage stopping them'

_**'That won't last long, That old man won't last in this world much longer'**_

'Fuck you...You know what I'm starting a new rule. Don't talk to assholes starting right now'

_**'You already failed' **_Naruto now had enough of this. He got out the bathroom and was damned to see Kyuubi lying next to Lyon.

"Are you serious?" Naruto just wanted to fall on the ground and sleep right about now.

**"You tell me kit, falling in love with a parasite is bad news"** Naruto trembled with shock and fear. Kyuubi heard Naruto reveal his crush on Sayuri which for Naruto was a huge mistake.

"So what? I like what I like and I hate you, that's all" Naruto said coldly still in a pissed off mood.

**"Hum cute kit, 'hate' is such a strong word, I gave you friends and gave you strength and all you can say is 'I hate you' I'm offered kit" **Kyuubi Jumped off the bed and approached Naruto slowly like a cat about to catch the mouse.

"Whatever just get it over with..."

**"Get what over with?"**

"The punishment" Kyuubi then stopped just staring at Naruto and smiled.

**"Why punish you when I can play with you?"** Naruto was about to reply but red flames suddenly covered Kyuubi's body and it started to change form. Kyuubi chakra was crushing the pressure around Naruto which made it harder to breath. The flames now covered the room and Naruto drooped to the floor gasping for air. The flames now approached Naruto and as soon as it made contact everything went black.

* * *

**There we go, as I said this was just a chapter to basically increase character strength between Naruto, Lyon, Ker and Kyuubi. there will be more chapters like this in the future, I won't overdo it and I promise a pairing will happen later on along with a few fighting scenes but be patient with me I'm not the best with putting it in words. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Cursed

**A quick look at what happened ****earlier**

"Whatever just get it over with..."

**"Get what over with?"**

"The punishment" Kyuubi then stopped just staring at Naruto and smiled.

**"Why punish you when I can play with you?"** Naruto was about to reply but red flames suddenly covered Kyuubi's body and it started to change from. Kyuubi chakra was crushing the pressure around Naruto which made it harder to breathe. The flames now covered the room and Naruto drooped to the floor gasping for air. The flames now approached Naruto and as soon as it made contact everything went black.

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi**

**_Ker (Demon Hoody)_**

* * *

**Cursed**

**Chapter 7 - A New Bound is Formed**

**"Hum looks like I went overboard a little" **Kyuubi smiled as the flames covering her body vanished. Kyuubi's body was now a young girl who looks the same age as Naruto or younger. She had raven hair which was dark blood red. Her nails on her hands and toes were dangerously sharp enough to cut or rip flesh apart. Her body was slim and slender which men would die for, she had size C breast and to top it all off she had nine red tails just waggling around. She was also butt naked, the red flames scorched the apartment but did not do harm to Lyon or Naruto. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and kneeled down preside him putting her hand through Naruto's hair.

**"Humans are so fragile, It's so hard not to kill you Naruto...But if your a good boy then I won't have to" **Lyon some how was still asleep from all this chaos but Kyuubi didn't mind. she found it cute how Naruto and Lyon almost sounded the same when snoring. Kyuubi then stood up and took a deep breath in.

**"WAKE UP LOWLIFE!"** Kyuubi shouted which made Lyon wake up and fall out of bed and Naruto was still sleeping on the ground. A vein shown on Kyuubi's face showing her frustration. She was about to pound Naruto into the core of the earth but she saw Lyon and smiled.

**"Lyon be a good little kit and wake Naruto up before I kill him"** Kyuubi said that so sweetly Lyon started to shake, Lyon ran to Naruto and started jumping on his chest but Naruto still didn't wake up, Kyuubi just smiled.

**"Five, Four..."**

"Naruto wak up" Lyon then started scratching Naruto's stomach but since Ker was still around him that didn't go well.

**"Three..."** Kyuubi tightened her fist ready to destroy Naruto. Lyon stopped and looked around looking for anything that would help. Lyon then spotted a cup of raman under Naruto's bed, most likely hiding it from Kyuubi's wrath. Lyon ran and picked it up. Naruto started to move which made Kyuubi confused as hell. Lyon then put the cup of raman on the floor and jumped on it splattering the raman all over the place.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto woke up

"Man I had the worst dream when I saw a cup of rama...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Naruto woke up and saw the raman all over the floor, not even realizing Kyuubi who had the 'What the fuck' look on.

"Ya I sved Naruto" Lyon smiled and ran in circles.

"NOOOOO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, my sweet raman" Naruto cried, it was like watching Choji losing his food on a bad day. Kyuubi didn't even move she was still confused and had a dumbstruck face. Naruto rolled on the floor crying and Lyon was running around in circles.

**'I...have to live with...this'** Kyuubi felt so sorry for her self. two idiots were pretty much dancing around the room not realizing Kyuubi clenched her fist ready to kill both of them. Lyon saw Kyuubi look directly at Kyuubi and knew what was going to happen. Lyon then jumped at Naruto and forcing his face to look at Kyuubi. Naruto stared for a good five seconds before realizing a naked girl was In his apartment.

"AWW WHAT THE...FUCK" Naruto blushed as red as a rose and started a nose bleed which he covered up.

**"Good morning to you to kit" **Kyuubi said sweetly while still showing off her body to Naruto.

"...Kit?..No your not...fuck me" Naruto just couldn't grasp the situation, first Ker and Kyuubi found out about his crush for Sayuri and now this. Destiny would be sweet if Naruto believed in it because this was just too hard to predict.

**"Really kit? Do you like what you see kit?"** Kyuubi said seductively and did a pose which made Naruto's head spin.

"WHAT NO I...STOP USING MY OWN WORDS AGAINST ME BAKA!" Naruto covered his face hiding his blushed face.

**"Hum your too easy to...play with. You should calm down or you might give your self a heart attack"** Kyuubi said causally as she walked to a chair that was in the corner in the room, still not covering her naked body.

"Screw yo...never mind, what are you doing her looking like...that?" Naruto stood up and looked for Lyon.

**"Arrr don't you like it, I thought you would love this new look. You males have such strong desires for women"** Lyon was lying on Kyuubi lap which covered Kyuubi's womanhood, good thing to because Naruto would really would have had a heart attack.

"Forget it...Crap I need to get to the academy I'm late again...Shit were is my headband" Naruto looked all around his room and looked under everything. the only thing he hadn't checked...was Kyuubi. Kyuubi just smiled happily.

**"Looking for something my dear kit?"** Kyuubi held the black headband in her hand and still smiled happily.

"Give me it fox" Naruto demanded

**"Come and get it then"** Kyuubi held it out to Naruto. Naruto knew something was up. Naruto just started at her looking for any sign of a trap.

_**'Naruto grow a pair would ya'**_

**'**Not you again...can't you help me or something'

_**'Yeah sure one sec' **_Naruto suddenly felt his legs just die out, Naruto just fell on the ground and groaned in pain as he hit the ground.

"Baka...why did I even ask?" Naruto just sweet dropped, he had this coming.

**"Hum now that's just not nice Ker...good job"** Kyuubi just slanted her head as she giggled at Naruto's current position.

"Shut up...why haven't you hurt me yet?"

**"Hurt you? Why would I want to do that?"**

"Answer the question woman...I mean fox...or what ever the hell you are" Naruto got up and demanded answers like always.

**"I'm a Bijuu you fool"**

"A Bijuu? Tailed beast?"

**"You are the biggest baka I've ever seen" **Kyuubi just face palmed.

"Your not the only one to say that now give me the headband"

**"I told you, come get it" **Naruto got up and approached Kyuubi but known to him a one of Kyuubi's tails was on the floor, so Naruto tripped up on it right into Kyuubi's arms.

**"Gotcha"** Kyuubi caught Naruto and held him with her tails. He wasn't going anywhere. Naruto was so close to Kyuubi it made him blush again.

"Let me go!" Naruto struggled trying to get out of Kyuubi's grip. Kyuubi just smiled and tightened her grip on Naruto.

**"Why should I? Don't tell me you don't like this" **Kyuubi said seductively which creeped Naruto out.

"No I don't..." Naruto was scared and made sure not to make a bad move.

**"Really?"** Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and pulled him close to her chest.

**"You're a bad lier Naruto"** Naruto was shocked to hear Kyuubi say his name. It sounded...cute. Kyuubi rapped her tails around Naruto. Lyon was so confused at what was happening.

'Shit whats she doing?, her tails feel...warm' Naruto started to relax in Kyuubi's arms even know she was naked right in front of Naruto. Lyon was still sitting there with his head tilted.

"**See Naruto, you should relax more often" **Naruto could feel himself falling asleep at Kyuubi's embrace. thankfully Naruto's savior came in his time of need.

"AAWWW" Lyon bit Naruto on the leg which hurt. Kyuubi was furious at this.

"Naruto u ned acdmy go NOW" Naruto realized what Lyon was trying to say, Kyuubi almost had Naruto at that point but she knew it was useless now.

**'Lyon is becoming a problem...Damn it. Killing him won't be an option, he has already grown on Naruto. I'll let it slid for now but if that baka stops me again then his flesh will cover this room'**

**"Alright then kit get going"** Kyuubi released him from her grip and gave him his headband. Naruto just looked at the headband remember the events it took to get it.

**_'Well aren't you gonna put it on?' _**Ker said curiously.

"O yeah...right" Naruto tied the headband around his arm using it like an armband instead. Naruto was about to leave the room but something was pulling him back on the leg.

"Naruto can I com" Lyon smiled happily and pleasingly.

"I would love to take you Lyon...but err..."

**"Your taking him" **Kyuubi said still sitting on the chair like a normal person.

"Yay" Lyon was so happy he jumped around roundly and jumped into the wall for the third time.

"Okay but how am I suppose to hide him?"

**"That's simple, don't hide him" **Kyuubi replied simply.

"Yeah but..." Lyon then jumped on Naruto's back and into the hoody.

"Lik dis" Lyon smiled and licked Naruto's ear.

"Okay fine but be a good boy and don't talk to anyone else okay?"

"Oky Naruto I Pomise"

"What about you?" Naruto asked directly at Kyuubi.

**"Follow you around. Idiot"**

"No no no not like that you're not"

**"Oh and why not?"** Kyuubi smirked.

"Your tails and...no clothes" Naruto blushed at the end of his sentence which caused Lyon to bite on his ear.

"Ow Lyon stop doing that"

"I Thoght Naruto wz dieing" Kyuubi laughed a little amused of Lyon's conserve about Naruto.

**"Hum I'm a bijuu not a pet I can do what I please"** She said coldly.

"Okay fine just please hide your tails and PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

* * *

Naruto, Ker, Kyuubi and Lyon were just walking through the streets of Konoha. Lyon had his head out looking at the sights still in the back of the hoody. Kyuubi was just complaining about how the village hasn't been destroyed yet, she hid her tails and wore a black short sleeved shirt and long black pants. Kyuubi didn't want to stand out much in public so she just wore dark colors to avoid unwanted attention. Naruto had his hood up as usual and had his eyes on Kyuubi all this time seeing if he was going to do anything violent but she didn't.

**"How long are you going to stare at me like that baka?"**

"Can you blame me?"

**"I don't care, you can't stop me if I did do anything"**

"How long are you going to follow me anyway?"

"Kyuubi iz a nic person, she care for Naruto" Lyon said happily. Naruto just blushed while Kyuubi just sent a death glare at Lyon which made him hide in the hoody

"Be quite Lyon if people see you talk then-"

_**'Don't worry about that Naruto. Us Kitsunes and you included share a special bond, no one can understand Lyon or hear him talk'**_

'Oh...well thanks Ker'

* * *

Nothing much happened after their conversation until they reached the academy. Unfortunately every one of Naruto's class was there. Naruto stopped not wanting to get anywhere closer to them. not after Naruto went berserk over Akarmaru. Everyone saw Naruto but they were all whispering about Kyuubi, no has every saw her before and to make thing worse she was with Naruto.

_"Who is she?"_

_"What is a girl like her doing with him?" _

Kyuubi heard this. she had enchanted hearing after all but what ticked her of the most was the comment 'girl' she hated being underestimated and hiding herself like a human was just disgusting. Kiba walked up to Kyuubi wanting to ask questions.

"Whats a hottie like you doing with this dope?"

**"Don't make me skin you alive fresh meat, now get lost"** Kyuubi said coldly which made Kiba almost shit himself, out of all the possibility that was not one of them. Naruto knew this was going to happen and now that Kyuubi was involved meant this was going to be bad.

"Hay what di-" Kiba didn't even finish his sentence when Kyuubi punched Kiba in the face which made him flying back to the group of people who were just as shocked as Kiba. Choji helped Kiba up.

"Hay whats the big idea here?" Choji asked sticking up for Kiba.

**"You wanna die too fatty?"** Kyuubi asked still coldly, normal the comment 'fat' was like doomsday for everyone around Choji but the fury of a woman was stronger.

Everyone including the two Uchihas were shocked as hell. Kyuubi Was about the rip Choji apart but Naruto grabbed one of her wrist as a sign of saying stop. Kyuubi just signed and smiled.

**"You have a problem with my fun Naruto?"**

"Aren't you suppose to be going now" Naruto tried his best to keep Kyuubi away from the overs so no one got hurt. Everyone was still just watching.

**"Fine its boring here anyway"** Kyuubi started walking away.

**"Oh I almost forgot"** Kyuubi ran up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. Which made everyone scream in shock

**"Ker has a gift for you, if you be a good boy you can have it. Remember if you tell anyone about me I WILL KILL YOU, okay?" **Kyuubi said in Naruto's ear. Naruto was too scared and was having a meltdown. Someone or in this case a fox just kissed Naruto for the first time. She didn't show it but Sayuri was pissed at this.

'That bitch is kissing him...Wait why do I care?' Sayuri thought to her self.

"Okay..Err...Kyuubi. Where will you be?"

**"Just speak to me in your head, I will be around" **Kyuubi now started to walk back but after the first turn when no one was around she erupted in flames and vanished. now back in Naruto's mind. Naruto just turned around not making eye contact and keeping his head down.

"Whats going on here everyone?" Iruka came out of no where. No one gave an answer after all that it was embarrassing for Kiba and Choji and a little fame for Naruto.

"Well everyone get to class we have important things to discuss"

* * *

Everyone now was in class and in their usual seats. Naruto was at the back and still had Lyon on his back, he was as silent as a true ninja. Right next to Naruto was Sayuri who had her eyes on Naruto the time.

"Now as you all know you have all passed the exam. Now because there are so many of you we have to put you all in team" Naruto almost screamed at this.

'Teams no, no one must find out about...shit' Naruto stood up quickly and shouted

"WHAT! Why do I have to-"

"Naruto whats the problem? You are just a genin so you have to be in teams" Everyone looked at Naruto as he just growled.

"Do I really have to? can't I just be by my self?"

"Yeah that's a good idea he will die in the process" Ino said out loud.

"Naruto you have to be in teams and that is final"

"Screw this" Naruto now just walked out of his seat and walked towards the door.

"Hay where are yo-" Iruka grabbed Naruto on the shouldn't only to be meet by his eyes, if looks could kill then Iruka was a dead man. Iruka felt a lot of Killer intent from that look and let go of him. With that Naruto was out of the room with everyone yet again shocked by Naruto's actions.

"I will go see what wrong with him" Sayuri said as she ran after Naruto, the boys were yet again jealous and Iruka was still recovering from the killer intent Naruto assaulted him with.

* * *

_**'Whats wrong Naruto, I thought you wanted to make new friends?'**_

'Not with them I don't'

_**'You never know it could be fun' **_Naruto stopped hearing footsteps his way.

"Naruto! Wait up will ya" Sayuri caught up with Naruto.

"Sayuri, what do you want?" Naruto asked not making eye contact.

"Whats wrong with you? You don't even know the teams yet so why worry"

"Other than you there all assholes your brother included so I'm not gonna pair with them" Naruto said coldly

"Hay that's no way to talk about people you know, I mean sure you have had it rough but if you treat team like it then your no different"

"This is coming from you the number two top genin"

"...Wait a second you didn't take the exam. so how are you a genin"

'SHIT'

_**'Naruto do NOT tell her anything'**_

"I took the exam in a different place...I don't like being around the others" Naruto was glad he thought of something but Sayuri didn't believe it at all.

"Right so you and Iruka disappear when of the exam, you both end up in hospital and you telling me you 'passed' the exam. You think I'm stupid or something dope" Sayuri was getting angry from all the lying and more angry that Naruto still wasn't making eye contact.

"Look its none of your business so get lost UCHIHA" at this point Naruto did make eye contact and release a lot of killer intent way more than he did Iruka. Sayuri felt all life drain out of her as she saw Naruto's eyes but still kept on her feet.

"Your eyes...what happened to you?" Sayuri now dropped on the floor.

_**'You did that on purpose didn't you'** _Ker said jokingly.

'No I...Fuck at this rate everyone is going to hate me,AAA FUCK THIS HELL HOLE OF A VILLAGE' Naruto suddenly felt pain stab into his body. Ker was made for situations like this to calm down Naruto as well as keeping him safe.

_**'Calm down Naruto now is not the time or place, just head over to the Hokage all right, I'm sure someone will help the bitch just go'**_ Naruto did what he said and ran to the Hokage making sure no one saw him around Sayuri.

* * *

Now at the Hokage office. Sarutobi was just doing paper work as usual until he heard knocks at the door.

"Enter" Naruto busted through the door.

"Old man!"

"Naruto whats wrong?"

"The genins being put in teams, I don't want to be in a team"

"what?" Sarutobi was confused, Naruto always wanted to make friends and here he was saying he doesn't want to be near them.

"Why Naruto, I thought yo wanted to make friends and be just like them"

"I'M NOT LIKE THEN, THEY DON'T...kill people" Naruto said coldly.

"Naruto you're not a murder, I'm against fighting if i can help it but you must understand. In this day and age, war and blood is everyday work for a ninja. I wish i could say there is no need for fighting but I would be lying not only to myself but to you as well. Now everyone is against fighting"

"Then whats the point in any of this then...I should't even be a ninja if that's all there is to it" Naruto almost started to cry but kept it back, Kyuubi would murder him if he did cry.

"Naruto is there something you're not telling me?" Naruto chuckled coldly and smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I would neve-"

"Kyuubi?" Sarutobi was shocked by this.

"Kyuubi? how did you know about that?"

"I already knew, but that doesn't matter. I only came here to say I'm not going to join a team all right" With that Naruto left the room without a sound.

* * *

**_'Nice going baka'_**

'Not now Ker'

_**'Your a baka...baka'**_

'KER'

_**'My kami...will you calm the fuck down. Your causing self harm right here'**_

'Its not my fault...I just hate...'

_**'everyone? Is that the word?'**_

'I was going to say world'

_**'That works as well'** _Naruto past the next corner and got punched right in the face but surprisingly it didn't hurt...at all.

"You had that coming baka" Sayuri said cockily.

"You again..." Naruto cursed.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing just...a bad day"

"What like the rest of your time here, I don't think"

_**'KILL THIS BITCH'** _Ker shouted angrily.

"Look I'm sorry I just don't feel so good now so can I just go?"

"That's your problem Naruto you don't talk to anyone, I'm trying to help you here"

"Then don't I just want to be alone all right"

"Fine then" Sayuri walk off back to class.

_**'You really need more proof why Uchihas are dead weight?'**_

'She was trying to help that's all'

"O well let's get this shit over with" Naruto walked back to class.

* * *

"Naruto glad you returned" Iruka said happily with a smile on his face.

"I'm still not going join a team" Naruto made his way back to his seat, Sayuri was on the over side of the room avoiding Naruto but still keeping an eye on him.

"Now back to what i was saying. The teams will be made tomorrow so make sure your all here, you as well Naruto"

"Whatever" Naruto whispered. All of a sudden the door when flying and hit Iruka right in the face knocking him out cold.

**"AY NARUTO WERE ARE YOU!" **Kyuubi shouted which made everyone.

_"Her again"_

_"wasn't she with Naruto?"_

"You have to be kidding me" Naruto just slammed his head on the desk. Kyuubi looked around at everyone looking at her and she could smell who the Uchiha were.

**"So this is the academy Naruto, what a dump"**

"What do you want?"

**"I came to get you baka so move your ass" **Sayuri was angry how she controlled Naruto and was about to face Kyuubi but someone else beat her too it.

"Who are you and what are you to Naruto?" Saskue stood up confronting Kyuubi.

**"Hum so you're the Uchiha...you name is Saskue right?"**

"That's right, whats your name?"

**"Your not worth of it, don't talk to me again or I'll kill you and your little princess over there"** Pointing at Sayuri. Both Uchihas were pissed off. no insulted then like Kyuubi was and it took guts too.

**"Naruto come on, I've all ready lost brain cells talking to these worms"**

"THAT'S IT" Saskue ran up to Kyuubi to attempted to kick her in the face. Kyuubi didn't even bother looking at him, she just caught his leg with one hand and thrown him into the corridor carelessly. Saskue landed into the wall and it hurt, Kyuubi just smiled darkly. Sayuri was about to jump in and that would be a bad idea.

"STOP IT" Naruto shouted at Kyuubi.

"Ha...or what? Do you want me to hurt you Naruto?" Kyuubi asked darkly. Everyone in the room was creeped out by Kyuubi. The air around her was cold and Naruto knew he had to get her away from the others.

'Why me?'

**'Because lord Kyuubi said so'** Ker said jokingly.

'Oh shut up ker'

Naruto Stood up and jumped through the glass and ran his way home hoping Kyuubi would follow.

**"HAHAHAH"** Kyuubi laughed her head off at this.

**"I CAN'T WAIT TO PUNISH YOU AGAIN, BAKA"** Kyuubi shouted jumping out of the same window and ran after Naruto. Everyone in the room almost had a heart attack. Sayuri had a loss for words. The sound of Kyuubi voice was pure evil and almost crazy.

"Aww my head...so what happened?" Iruka said as he woke up from his knock out.

* * *

'Damn it were to go, were to go' Naruto thought to hims self as he ran through the forest.

_**'You know you can't hide right?' **_Naruto just cursed and jumped on a tree branch and sat down hoping Kyuubi would run past missing Naruto

"Don't wory Naruto, mummy is nice fox and wnt hrt you" Lyon said as he jumped out of Naruto's hoody.

"Your mummy doesn't look like a girl with a lot of patience Lyon, she gonna kill me"

**"Boy when you run away from something its like watching a snail, your too slow"** Kyuubi said lying on the branch below him.

"What how did you-"

**"I was already here when I entered the forest"**

"Yay mummy is so cool" Lyon said happily. Naruto just smiled at Lyon acting like this was normal, suddenly Kyuubi was on the same branch as Naruto.

**"Why do you always run kit? You ran when we first meet, you tried yo run when we were in the apartment and now you are running again."** Kyuubi approached Naruto slowly like she was stretching him.

"What do you expect me to do? You have tried to kill me almost every time now"

**"Have I? Then why didn't I kill you when you fell in my arms?" **Naruto blushed at the memories.

"I...don't know. But it doesn't matter, you are driving me insane with this"

**"That's what I'm suppose to do kit. I'm sealed in you so i get much pleasure in making your life as miserable as possible. Ker is your prison, Lyon is your cell mate and I am you living hell. You are nothing but a human"**

"Ha bet it felt bad knowing you got sealed by a human as well" Naruto said cockily. Kyuubi's rage spiked and she punched Naruto off the branch and onto the ground. It was a good fall so the landing hurt. Kyuubi then jumped on Naruto pinning him down.

**"Watch your mouth boy"** Lyon jumped trying to help Naruto but Kyuubi caught him with her tails and held him still.

"Now, you're gonna be a good kit and do what i say understand?"

"I'd rather die" Naruto spat back. Kyuubi smiled as her hands lit on fire.

"That can be arranged" Kyuubi said coldly.

* * *

"Sayuri wait up" Sakura said.

"I can't, where is Naruto he couldn't have gotten that far" Sayuri said worryingly.

"Or that other girl's got her" Sayuri was scared for Naruto's safety around Kyuubi, after what she saw, she was really powerful way stronger than Naruto.

"Hay Sayuri what that" Sakura pointed to the sky were smoke was coming from.

"Lets go" Sayuri said quickly.

* * *

"O MY KAMI!" Sakura screamed. All the trees near by were burnt to a crisp and the grass was dead. A large crater was in the middle of all of it and Naruto was lying lifelessly on the ground. Blood was everywhere around Naruto.

**_"I CAN'T WAIT TO PUNISH YOU AGAIN, BAKA._ **That's what she said, why would anyone do this to him!" Sayuri screamed out loud

**"O shut up fool, your making my head hurt" **Kyuubi said while she sat down under a tree relaxing, her hands covered in blood and so was her mouth. It looked disgusting.

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" Sayuri shouted angrily.

**"Yeah I did, I LOVED IT"** Kyuubi said licking her lips covered in blood.

"WHY? WHY KILL HIM?"

**"He's not dead, he can't die anyway, give him about two day and he will be as good as new" **Kyuubi said casually.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

**"Because I do baka, stop asking suck pointless questions" **Kyuubi now stood up and stretched. She approached Naruto but Sayuri got in the way.

"Don't you touch him" Sayuri pulled out a kunai and got in a stance ready for a fight. Sakura went way back not wanting to get between this.

**"Baka I have to 'touch' him to heal him don't I?"**

"I don't care you are not going any were near Naruto" Sayuri charged Kyuubi and slashed at her. Kyuubi was skillfully dodging all her attack with calm movements not wasting any energy at all. The reverse of Sayuri.

**"Idiot"** Kyuubi kicked Sayuri in the gut which sent her a good six meters.

"SHARINGAN" Sayuri's eyes turned red with two black tomoe fully grown.

**"That trick hum? It won't work"** Kyuubi said confidently.

"Shut up" Sayuri spat out.

**"...Why are humans so dumb, HAY PINKY!"** Kyuubi shouted at Sakura why was hiding behind a tree.

"y-yes" Sakura replied.

**"Go back and tell them they need two no three medical ninja, I doubt this Uchiha is gonna live anyway but still it will be fun watching the funeral" **Kyuubi said playfully. Sakura shivered in fear and ran back to the village as fast as possible.

**"All right Uchiha, COME AT ME AND BLEED"** Kyuubi's body erupted in red flames.

**"YOU BETTER KEEP ME ENTERTAIN LONG ENOUGH OR I MIGHT JUST KILL YOU" **


	8. Chapter 8 - Kyuubi's Rage

**This chapter is really short, think of this like a staring point for something big so the next few chapter will be MASSIVE, but my hand can only type so fast so please be patient.**

**A quick look at what just happened**

**"...Why are humans so dumb, HAY PINKY!"** Kyuubi shouted at Sakura why was hiding behind a tree.

"y-yes" Sakura replied.

**"Go back and tell them they need two no three medical ninja, I doubt this Uchiha is gonna live anyway but still it will be fun watching the funeral" **Kyuubi said playfully. Sakura shivered in fear and ran back to the village as fast as possible.

**"All right Uchiha, COME AT ME AND BLEED"** Kyuubi's body erupted in red flames.

**"YOU BETTER KEEP ME ENTERTAIN LONG ENOUGH OR I MIGHT JUST KILL YOU"**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi**

**_Ker (Demon Hoody)_**

* * *

**Kyuubi's Rage**

**Chapter 8 - Bad Timing**

Kyuubi's body was surrounded with red flames and rotated around her. The air heating up and Sayuri's eyes started to burn.

**"Whats wrong Uchiha? You scared?"** Kyuubi taunted.

'Her chakra is over the top for a genin, I just have to hold her off until the others come. Naruto hold on'

**'Hum lets see what the bitch can do, I better hurry. Naruto can last for about six more minutes'**

**"Fine if you won't attack then I will" **Kyuubi charged at Sayuri with incredible speed. The flames still following. Kyuubi throw a series of punches which Sayuri avoided. Kyuubi kept at it until one punch landed in Sayuri face. Sayuri easily reacted and back kicked Kyuubi in the gut. Kyuubi gave no reaction other than laughed.

**"...Is that it?"** Kyuubi grabbed Sayuri leg and threw her over her head and slammed her into the ground. Sayuri coughed up blood while Kyuubi just smiled. Sayuri got up quickly and backed away. Sayuri form a series of hand signs and shouted.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" A large amount of water formed underneath Sayuri and formed a dragon.

* * *

**Just for people who don't know suiton: suiryūdan no jutsu mean water style: water dragon jutsu.**

* * *

"**A water jutsu with no water around to help you, impressive"** The water dragon now leaped at Kyuubi from above.

**"Is what id normally say" **The red flames around Kyuubi formed a fox and clashed with the water dragon causing steam to engulf the area.

'What the hell, my sharingan didn't even see any hand signs or change in stance. So what the hell was that' Sayuri looked around in a panic trying to spot Kyuubi but with little luck.

"Where are you?" Sayuri whispered to herself.

**"I win" **Kyuubi said as she punched Sayuri back into the ground with incredible speed. Sayuri groaned in pain as she continued to cough up more blood.

"How, I should be able to read your moves?" Sayuri asked helplessly on the ground.

**"Hum"** Kyuubi signed as she kicked Sayuri into a tree causing her more pain.

**"Your lucky, If Naruto wasn't dying I would have killed you by now, oh well" **Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and keeled beside him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM" Sayuri tried to stand up but the pain in her back was too much.

**"Be quite baka, if you want to keep that pretty face of yours"** Kyuubi replied coldly. Kyuubi picked Naruto's head up gently and brought it closer to her face.

Sayuri's mind just went blank with sorrow. Kyuubi was kissing Naruto on the lips. Naruto's burn marks and wounds started to heal and soon his body was completely healed. Sayuri eyes were wide in shock as curiosity assaulted her mind.

**"There we go, good as new ay Naruto?"** Kyuubi said sweetly and caringly.

"What did you just do to him?" Sayuri asked filled with consern.

**"What does it look like baka"** Kyuubi picked Naruto up bribal style.

**"You did a good job in entertaining me for a good three seconds, so I won't kill you...yet. If you even brings this up with Naruto or anyone else. THEN I'M GONNA ENJOY PUNISHING YOU"** Kyuubi said darkly before red flames surrounded her and Naruto and vanished. Soon after Sayuri fainted and the other leaf ninja arrived.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Sayuri was lying on a hospital bed, bandages wrapped her arms and stomach. Sayuri started to awake from her sleep.

"Your awake now?" Saskue said sitting down next to Sayuri. His hand in his pockets acting all cool.

"Saskue...were am I?" Sayuri said stuttering.

"Hospital, you got beat up pretty bad, a few broken bones and you lost a lot of blood. other than that your alive" Saskue said casually.

"Right...NARUTO!" Sayuri bolted up and ached in pain.

"HAY easy, you need rest" Saske said pushing Sayuri back down.

"Naruto? where is Naruto?" Sayuri asked repeating.

"Don't know, we checked his apartment but...err" Saskue started scratching his head.

"What? What happened?" Sayuri asked in consern.

"Well the apartment was burnt down and pretty much destroyed and Naruto was not in sight"

"...She did it" Sayuri said quietly.

"Who that redhead? did she do this to you?" Sayuri just nodded. Saskue's rage was rising. His only sister was beaten badly only to save a dope. Saskue got out of his seat but Sayuri stopped him.

"NO SASKUE, she is too strong. even with the sharingan active I couldn't do anything" Sayuri said depressingly.

"Anything?"

"I wasn't even able to hurt her" Sayuri said disappointed with her self.

"Okay then...just rest. We will try to find Naruto later on" With that Sayuri went to sleep. Saskue just watching over her and thinking.

'She knocked out Iruka, Threw me into the wall, beaten Sayuri with her sharingan active and now has kidnapped Naruto? What is she?' Saskue thought to himself.

* * *

**Some where in the forest**

'Where am I, Why do I feel...Warm?' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto was finally waking up. opening his eyes slowly and looked around.

"Where-" Naruto tried to get up but something was holding him down.

**"Morning Naruto" **Kyuubi said happily. Naruto was lying in a red covered bed and was lying on Kyuubi. Kyuubi tails covered Naruto and Kyuubi was playing with his hair.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto said nervously.

**"Who else baka?"**

"You didn't have to knock me out only because you wanted to test Sayuri you know"

**"Sure...You would of got up and try to protect her. Just feel lucky Ker knocked you out and I didn't" **Kyuubi said darkly.

**"You should have seen the look on their face when they found you, I scorched the place so it looked violent and their reaction to it was priceless" **Kyuubi still playing with Naruto's hair.

"What ever...why did you want me anyway and where are we?" Naruto asked curiously.

**"Were in a house I created using a kuchiyose no jutsu, this is our new home. Lyon is in the other room along with Ker" **

"Okay..so why did you want me?"

**"None of your business baka!" **Kyuubi shouted not angrily yet treating. Naruto started to feel more comfortable in Kyuubi's embrace and started to cuddle up to her with out even realizing it himself.

**'Hes warming up to me nicely' **Kyuubi chuckled to herself.

**"Enjoying yourself Naruto?" **Kyuubi said playfully.

"What no...I" Naruto said stuttering and blushing.

**"Stop acting so loyal, its annoying me"** Kyuubi wrapped her hands around Naruto neck and pulled him closer.

'What is she doing? Is this really Kyuubi? What do i do?' Naruto's thought was broken when Kyuubi put her hand on Naruto's cheek.

**"What ya thinking about?"** Kyuubi asked sweetly yet dangerously.

"No-thi-ng Kyuu-bi"

**"Good now then-"** Kyuubi quickly closed the gap between her and Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in response.

'SHES KISSING ME, WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? WHA-she tastes...good' The kiss lasted for a for a while but Kyuubi broke it and panted heavily.

**"Did you like that?"** Kyuubi asked seductively. Naruto's mind went blank.

"N-no" Naruto didn't know what the feeling was, he was scared shitless of Kyuubi when she was angry but this was something else.

**"You will like if you kissed back as well my dear kit" **Kyuubi licked Naruto's cheek which made him shiver in fear.

**"Don't worry I won't hurt you...yet"** Kyuubi release Naruto so he could move. Naruto quickly moved away from Kyuubi, Naruto was only wearing his pants and sandals so he was topless. Kyuubi on the other hand was naked once again.

"Were is Ker?" Naruto asked nicely, still in shock from what just happened. Kyuubi stood up with the tails waggling behind her, purposely revealing her body to Naruto which caused a nose bleed. Fortunately the smell of Naruto's blood excited someone.

"NARUTO!" Lyon smashed through the door and tackled Naruto. Lyon then began licking Naruto face repeatedly.

"Lyon mizz Naruto so much" Lyon then started to cry randomly.

"Calm down Lyon I'm here now" Naruto then petted Lyon which made his smile and snuggle next to Naruto. A red flame then came through the door and bolted at Naruto.

_**'Miss me partner?'** _The flames vanished and the hoody was visible.

'No..but yeah I guess' Naruto was happy to hear Ker's voice again even if it was a bad thing.

**"Now that everyone is here, let's get down to business" **Kyuubi put on her all black style and approached Naruto.

**"Your training starts now"**

"Training? What about the academy team thing?"

**"What about it?" **Kyuubi said threateningly.

"Err Nothing" Naruto flinched.

"Mummy is so cool" Lyon said still the happiest fox in the world. Kyuubi just smiled and one of her tails petted Lyon.

"What training?" Naruto asked.

**"Well we are going to improve your abilities, currently you are the weakest genin out of all the others. Your weaker than that Uchiha bitch I'm sure of that" **Naruto just cursed at Kyuubi, Naruto knew he wasn't the strongest but Kyuubi didn't have to rub it in like this.

**"That's why me, Ker and Lyon are gonna train you until you bleed sweat" **Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's hair and moved closer to him.

**"If you don't pass my expectations then I'm gonna, how do you humans put it? Fuck you up? Understand Naruto"**

"Yes Kyuubi" Naruto replied so fast it was embarrassing.

**"Good, Ker get started" **Kyuubi released Naruto.

_**'Yes my lord' **_Red flames covered Naruto and then vanished.

"Lyon sad" Lyon said depressed now that Naruto was gone.

**"Don't worry, when he comes back you can play with him"**

"YAY" Lyon shouted happily before jumping into the wall.

**"Well that's if he survives..."** Kyuubi whispered to herself.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

"So that's all what happened then" The Hokage said.

"Yes, she beat me and took Naruto" Sayuri replied.

"Hummmmm, I will send out a group of ANBU to bring him back"

"I'll go too"

"No, This girl sounds like no ordinary ninja. The ANBU will take care of it, you just relax and gain your strength"

"Yes...Sarutobi" Sayuri exited the office.

'Naruto what is happening?'


	9. Chapter 9 - TWABK - Part 1

**Okay training start now, In case people are wondering I've decided to not make Naruto join a team or in this case team 7. It was a hard choice to call but truth be told Naruto has Lyon with him at all times, along with Ker who is an asshole XD and Kyuubi would be a HUGE problem to hide from the others, again It was a huge call to make but in my mind, it would be impossible to do it like that. If it was then I would have to write WAY MORE and the scenes would switch way too much, like one chapter is with team 7 then the next two chapters are with Kyuubi. So now Naruto is not part of team 7. That doesn't mean most of the fights what happened, wont happen. Don't worry they (hopefully) will happen. Kyuubi and Naruto are my main focus right now, Lyon and Ker are also gonna gain huge attention later on so please enjoy this chapter.**

**A quick look at what just happened**

**"Well we are going to improve your abilities, currently you are the weakest genin out of all the others. Your weaker than that Uchiha bitch I'm sure of that" **Naruto just cursed at Kyuubi, Naruto knew he wasn't the strongest but Kyuubi didn't have to rub it in like this.

**"That's why me, Ker and Lyon are gonna train you until you bleed sweat" **Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's hair and moved closer to him.

**"If you don't pass my expectations then I'm gonna, how do you humans put it? Fuck you up? Understand Naruto"**

"Yes Kyuubi" Naruto replied so fast it was embarrassing.

**"Good, Ker get started" **Kyuubi released Naruto.

_**'Yes my lord' **_Red flames covered Naruto and then vanished.

"Lyon sad" Lyon said depressed now that Naruto was gone.

**"Don't worry, when he comes back you can play with him"**

"YAY" Lyon shouted happily before jumping into the wall.

**"Well that's if he survives..."** Kyuubi whispered to herself.

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi**

**_Ker (Demon Hoody)_**

* * *

**Training With A Bad Kitsune Part-1**

**Chapter 9 - Running Sky High**

**Deep within the forest.**

Naruto reappeared in the sky much to Naruto's confusion.

"AYYYYYY" Naruto was falling from the sky. Naruto landed on the floor face first. Naruto Just screamed in pain when he landed.

_**'HAHAHAH sorry Naruto I couldn't resist'**_ (Neither could I to be honest) Ker was laughing so hard in Naruto's mind.

'You...bastard' Naruto just signed, never trust a fox or something to do with a fox.

_**'Quit your complaining, my job is to make your life hell and I intend to do just that'**_

'you can at least warn me when you are gonna be an ass'

_**'if I did that then I would be betraying my lord Kyuubi's orders, sucks to be you kit'**_

"What makes you so damn loyal to Kyuubi?"

_**'I'm not loyal to Kyuubi'**_

'lier you do everything Kyuubi tells you to do'

_**'Baka, Kyuubi doesn't force us kitsunes to do whatever she wants'**_

'Right...'

_**'Kyuubi is Lyons mother and he doesn't follow her and neither do I'**_

'Then why do you follow her?'

_**'...Why do you want to become Hokage?'**_

'Well...The Hokage is a leader and people look up to him, he helps people live in peace in the village, what does that have to do with-'

_**'Kyuubi is the same'**_

'Wha?'

_**'Lord Kyuubi is like god to me and Lyon and other kitsunes, she shines as a prime example how all foxes want to be like, you humans only fight to gain more power and conquer others. We fight for survival from your wars. Kyuubi hates humans because of this, do you understand?'**_

'So Kyuubi torches me because she hates all humans then?'

_**'No...Your different'**_

'How am I different, I want to become Hokage and she hates them so...'

_**'Why do you think Kyuubi actually changes to her human form and even hid her tails?'**_

'She beat up Sayuri, embarrassed Kiba, threw Saskue around like he was nothing and made me run for my life'

_**'and...'**_

'...kissed me' Naruto started to turn red.

_**'So now you found your answer'**_

'What...me?'

_**'Your important to Kyuubi so your important to me. Never mind we've wasted too much time going over this crap. Training starts right now'**_ Red flames covered Naruto and vanished once again.

* * *

Naruto and Ker teleported in front of a massive tree which was bigger than anything he has ever seen.

"WHA, that is one big tree" Naruto was dumbstruck at the trees size.

_**'Like it? it's the biggest tree in the land of fire, and from now on your training partner'**_

'Okay...so what do I have to do?'

_**'First of all'**_ The hoody glowed red and separated from Naruto's body, the hoody then shape shifted to an orange fox which was slightly smaller than Kyuubi.

_**"All right that much like it"**_ Naruto was now topless which was a bad thing.

"So that's what you look like, I thought you would look green or something" Naruto started laughing to himself.

_**"Very funny baka, Now your first training lesson we be done by me, then Lyon and Kyuubi. Hum bet that will be fun." **_Ker smirked.

"Whatever just tell me what I have to do, I'll worry about Kyuubi later"

_**"Climb this tree"**_

"Wha? Just climb the tree? That's it?" suddenly red chakra chains appeared from Ker and attack Naruto, tieing his hands behind his back.

_**"Did I mention you have to walk up the tree?, use your chakra and send it to your feet and climb" **_Naruto was rolling around on the floor attempting to break free from the chains but with little luck.

"Why can't I use my hands?"

_**"Because that's too easy baka now get to it"**_

"But how can I just walk up the tree, It's not possible"

_**"Oh really?"** _Ker approached the tree and simply walked up it like it was nothing. Naruto just looked like fish with his mouth wide open from shock. Ker reached the first branch and sat on it.

_**"Any more questions?"** _

"How did you do that?"

_**"I all ready told you, just use your chakra, send it to your feet and climb, three simple steeps even for a hopeless runt like you Naruto" **_Ker had the smirk face on simply to taunt Naruto. Naruto was continuing to roll around trying to break free from the chains.

"Why do I have to do this again?"

**_"Your chakra control is the worst I've ever seen that's why, being able to do this will be a huge accent to you"_ **Ker jumped of the tree in front of Naruto. Naruto gave up trying to break free from the chains, it was too strong and Naruto felt like it was getting tighter around his wrists the more he tried.

"Fine I'll try"

_**"One more thing, Kyuubi picked this tree for a reason, its 40 meters tall so if you reach half way up the tree and fall of. Your gonna die" **_Fear shot Naruto throughout the body and he started shaking.

_**"But if you manage to reach the top of the tree under five attempts then I'll give you that gift Kyuubi mentioned"**_

* * *

**Flashback**

**"Oh I almost forgot"** Kyuubi ran up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek.

**"Ker has a gift for you, if you be a good boy you can have it. Remember if you tell anyone about me I WILL KILL YOU, okay?" **

* * *

"Oh yeah Kyuubi did mention you had a gift for me, what is it?"

_**"Reach the top of the tree under five attempts and you will find out" **_Ker just walked under a tree and lied down under the shade, it was a hot day after all. Naruto just looked up at the tree in horror, there was hardly any branches at the top of the tree so if he really did fall off. nothing would stop him between falling and his death.

_**"You scared?"**_ Ker broke Naruto out of this thought.

"N-no I can do this" Naruto already sounded defeated.

_**"Its better to just admit"**_

"Shut up I'm gonna do this"

_**"Then get to it, I'm gonna have a quick nap, wake me up when you're gonna do something"**_

"What if I reach the top and your asleep?"

_**"You won't"**_ Ker then went to sleep snoring out loud.

'Some partner' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto sat down and just looked at the tree trying to figure out the best way to reach the top under five attempts.

'Maybe if grabbed the branches...No that won't work my hands are tied and there's hardly any at the top' Naruto thought of many ideas but the it was all impossible, his hands were tied so grabbing was impossible.

"Damn it kami why me?" Looking at the sky for an answer.

Fifteen minutes past with Naruto just thinking how he was going to do this without falling, Ker was still asleep dreaming about eating Lyon. Naruto got up with a determined look on his face.

"Okay send chakra to my feet" Naruto closed his eyes sending chakra to his feet.

"And climb" Naruto charge at the tree, Naruto tried to walk up the tree but only got one feet up before he fell on the back on the floor.

_**"Attempt one...fail"**_ Ker just chuckled.

"I thought you were asleep you ass" Naruto got up.

_**"I was"**_ Ker replied casually. Naruto just growled and turned towards the tree. Naruto again charged at the tree this time however instead of falling off the tree, his feet fell into the tree.

'Damn it, using too much chakra just makes me fall through the tree and using too little makes me fall off' Naruto lost his balance and fell on the back again.

_**"Attempt two...fail"**_

"Your not helping fox" Naruto grunted in pain.

_**"Your never gonna get your extra prize at this rate"**_

"Who cares about that I'm having problems just surviving this"

"Whatever"

Naruto tried to again to climb the tree and made little progress. He didn't even make it half way up the tree. Ker just watch as Naruto foolishly tried to climb the tree and failed over and over. Nighttime came and Naruto was down to his last attempt to get whatever prize he was gonna get.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto ran and head butted the tree.

"Why is this so hard?" Naruto asked him self.

_**"If it was easy then you would learn nothing, Lord Kyuubi-"**_

"Don't start with this 'Lord Kyuubi" crap, I don't even see why I have to do this crap" Naruto just fell on the floor looking at the night sky.

"It's all pointless" Naruto now had given up. bruises and cut covered most his arms and back from the previous falls and failures.

_**"So a boy who wants to become Hokage can't even climb a tree. disappointing Naruto" **_Naruto just ignored the comment and just looked at the sky. Ker approached Naruto.

_**"Well?"**_

"I give up, I cant do this"

_**"Why?"**_

"What do you mean why? If i fall off at half way then I die. Hell I can't even make it half way so it doesn't matter"

_**"If I could do it then so can you baka"**_

"Yeah well Kyuubi trained you properly"

_**"Did she? Hate to break it to you baka but when I gave you an example was the first time I ever climbed a tree. I've never tried it before"**_

"Wha?" Naruto sat up facing Ker.

_**"Baka, I was created when Lord Kyuubi gave you the hoody, remember? I've been with you since I was born so how the hell do I know how to climb a tree?"**_

"I don't know?" Ker moved closer to Naruto

_**"I can do it because I'm not afraid to die"**_ Ker whispered in Naruto's ear. Those words made Naruto shiver all over.

"I'm...not afraid" Ker then slashed Naruto's cheek causing it to bleed.

**_"I'm gonna say the same thing what Lord Kyuubi said, You're a bad Liar Naruto"_**

"I don't see the point in any of this, Kyuubi has escaped the seal so why doesn't she just kill me yet?"

_**"Has the academy ever told you how much of an idiot you are. Lord Kyuubi haven't left the self in your body so if you die so does she"**_

"Then why is she out here, in the real world"

_**"I'm not Kyuubi so I can't answer that. My guess is Kyuubi did something to tamper with the seal so apart of her chakra can leave your body. Did she do anything what could have weakened the seals power?"**_

"I can't remeb-" Naruto stopped his sentence and looked angry.

"What? You found out something?"

"When we first meet she bit my collar and broke it, then I blacked out"

_**"Well that's it then, kyuubi must have messed around with the seal then"**_

_**'Hum that also explains Naruto's behavior at the academy. Kyuubi's chakra is affecting Naruto's mind. Is this Kyuubi's plan?' **_Ker thought to him self.

"Oh well it's getting late, let's go back now"

"...No"

"Come on I've tried four times and sucked at doing it"

_**"Your not leaving until you finish dead or alive" **_Naruto just cursed to himself.

_**"You can do it if you admit it?"**_

"Admit what?"

_**"Your scared"**_

"I'm not scared!"

_**"Then go die then" **_Ker replied casual while Naruto just had a panicked look on his face.

"Err..."

_**"Tell you what then if you beat me one on one then I'll let you go and even give you that prize we mentioned. However, if you can't beat me or try to run away" **_Red flames now covered Ker and a very dark aura was admitting from Ker. Naruto just stared in fear.

_**"I WILL KILL YOU"**_ Ker coldly finished. Naruto just stared eyes wide open.

'Wha-t is th-is?' Naruto felt the aura from Ker was crushing Naruto's soul and breaking his resolve.

_**"Well what is it then Naruto?"**_

'I've felt this before' Naruto started breathing heavily.

* * *

**Back at Kyuubi's hideout**

Kyuubi was just relaxing in her fox from with Lyon in her arms.

**"Seems like Ker is having some fun" **Kyuubi could feel the amount of killer intent leaking from Ker.

**"Looks like Naruto might die after all"**

"Na" Lyon yawns

**"Hum? What makes you think that?"**

"Naruto stong and lovs raman, so he will win"

**"That doesn't make sence"**

"Hu?"

**"Never mind"**

"and hes gonna be a rok face som day, yay"

**"What?"**

"Those faces in tha wall in that vilage"

**"...Don't you mean Hokage?"**

"YAY A ROK FACE!"

**'Hum Lyon has only been with him for a short amount of time yet Lyon believes in him truly'** Lyon jumped out of Kyuubi's arms and at the window and opened it. Lyon took a massive deep breath in.

"YO NARUTO YOU BETTER LIV OR I WILL EAT YOR SOUL!" Lyon shouted at the forest.

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

'What the hell is this' Naruto was shaking out of control.

"YO NARUTO YOU BETTER LIV OR I GONA EAT YOR SOUL!" a voice traveled through the forest.

"What the hell was that, it sounded like-" Naruto smiled at the end of this sentence.

_**"That damn kit is getting on my nerves" **_Naruto suddenly stopped shaking and just laughed.

"Hahaha" Naruto just laughed out of control.

_**"Whats so funny?"**_

"I get it now thanks Lyon"

**"Wha?"** Ker was confused as hell. Naruto faced the tree and took a beep breath in.

"Okay one more time"

_**"What are yo-"**_

_**'Whats happened? I don't sence any fear in his eyes anymore. No, its more like...Ha looks like Lyon does have some uses after all' **_Ker stopped the flames and stop releasing the killer intent pointed at Naruto.

_**"All right then Naruto go for it"**_

Naruto charged at the tree sending a steady amount of chakra to his feet.

'Here it goes'

Naruto started running up the tree as fast as he could. Doing his best trying to avoid all the branches what could throw him off. Naruto already beat his earlier attempts and was still running at a steady speed.

_**'Looks like he's got the hang of it, HA who knew?'**_

Naruto kept it up and now made it half way up. Naruto suddenly slowed down and grunted it pain.

'Aha what the hell'

_**"Here we go"**_ Ker said to him self.

The wind at the top half of the tree was much stronger as it blew and Naruto found it hard to keep balance.

'Shit at this rate I'm gonna, no can't think about that now. Got to move'

Naruto held his ground and pushed through the winds force. Sending more chakra to keep balance and continued to run.

_**'This is not good'** _Ker thought to him self.

The more Naruto ran the harder it was to move. Naruto was so close to the top but was almost impossible to make it.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted trying his best to move and use his chakra to stay alive.

_**'Hum?'**_

"Got...to...MOVE!" Red chakra exploded from Naruto's stomach and to his feet. Naruto ran at top speed to the top of the tree. Clouds in the sky started to form around the top of the tree.

_**"NARUTO STOP RIGHT NOW!"** _Ker shouted at Naruto but he didn't stop.

"AAHHHH" Naruto's foot mark were now setting the tree on fire and in a few seconds he reached the top.

"I (pant) did it (pant)" Naruto smiled standing on top of the tree with red chakra spiraling around him.

_**"NARUTO YOU BAKA MOVE!" **_Ker shouted. Much to Naruto's confusion.

"Wha?" Lighting from the clouds struck the top of the tree were Naruto was standing.

"SHIT!" Naruto was falling of the tree.

* * *

**Flashback**

_**"One more thing, Kyuubi picked this tree for a reason, its 40 meters tall so if you reach half way up the tree and fall of. Your gonna die"**_

* * *

Naruto was falling with no way to stop.

_**"Damn it"** _Ker said to him self.

Lighting was now chasing after the falling Naruto. It didn't take long but Naruto hit the ground.

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape**

"What the hell" Naruto was lying on black grass underneath a very tall tree, the same on he ran up. Instead the tree was black and all the leaves on it were red. Nothing else was there only darkness. The sky was also blood red, with a black moon. He still had no shirt on and his arms were still tied up.

**"You're a pain in my ass you know that" **Naruto at up and looked up and saw Kyuubi on a branch of the tree relaxing.

"Kyuubi?"

**"Who else?"**

"What is this? I should be dead"

**"Well you almost did but your little savior came in your time of need"**

"What?...Ker?"

**"Nope"**

"You?"

**"You wish"**

"...Lyon?"

**"Yep"**

"WHA?"

**"Yep he saved you before you hit the ground...unfortunalty"**

"How? I hit the ground, I felt it"

**"The lightning?"**

"Yeah that blew me off the tree"

**"In that case Lyon almost killed you as well" **Kyuubi smirked.

"Wha? LYON WAS THE LIGHTING?"

**"...Oh that's right Lyon haven't told you has he? I wanted to make Lyon different from the others so I gave him something special"**

"What he can used lighting style chakra?"

**"Nope, he is the lighting him self"**

"How is that-"

**"Lyon can transform his body by using his chakra to and fuse it with his body, by doing that his body transforms into lightning its self. He was getting worried about you so I let him go but by the looks of it he did more damage than I thought"**

"I...see...HAHAHAHA" Naruto burst out laughing.

**"Whats so funny?"**

"Nothing" Naruto finally stopped.

"So where are we anyway?"

**"Your mind, It was a mess in here so I changed it"**

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

**"You're an idiot"**

"Why is this tree here?"

**"I'm not telling you"** Kyuubi relied casually.

"You never tell me anything"

**"That's because you're not worth telling it to"**

"Why is that?"

**"You tell me baka" **Naruto just cursed, he knew this was getting him no were.

"So you're the real Kyuubi then" Kyuubi eyes shot open and she just stared at Naruto.

**"How did you find that out?" **Kyuubi had a pleased look on her face, impressed with Naruto.

"I've thought for a while now, when we first met you attacked me and caused me to black out. You messed around with the seal when I was unconscious so the Kyuubi in the real world right now is just a portion of your chakra. Am I right?"

**"Hum interesting..."**

"So that means this place is also your seal then" Kyuubi jumped of the tree and landed in front of Naruto.

**"Maybe you're not much of a dope after all, I'm impressed"** Red flames covered Kyuubi and her body started to change shape. She was now in her human form but changed quite a bit, her raven hair was now longer and more red. Fox tattoos were covering her arms and legs. luckily for Naruto she was wearing a red kimono covering her body. Her tails also had changed a bit, they were much longer and had black writing on then, part of the fourths seal.

This still caused Naruto a nose bleed because she was beautiful, but Naruto couldn't bring him self to admit it.

**"Yes your right, this is my real body and this is the seal I'm bound to, I never would have thought you of all people would have thought that out" **Kyuubi slowly walked up to Naruto while he wa still recovering from his nose bleed.

"What do you expect I have to think these things out"

**"Hum fools will be fools"** Kyuubi said to her self. she turned to the tree and walked close to it.

**"I use to play under this tree when I was younger, A lot younger"**

"Play?"

**"Like you I didn't have friends, every other fox was afraid of me for...reasons" **Kyuubi placed her hand on the tree.

"Why?"

**"I got hungry a lot, if you know what I mean"**

"...Oh I...see" Kyuubi just giggled.

**"I always came to this tree and nether left it, when I did I ended up killing over and over. The tree just made me feel at peace" **Naruto didn't now what to say because it was sad yet beautiful. Not expected from a demon fox.

"So...why did you leave?"

**"...Humans, I hate humans so much. Their wars slowly destroyed the world and almost my home, my tree. So I fought and killed. It was boring"**

"...Wha?" was all Naruto could say with a confused look on his face.

**"Killing was my only release from my loneliness, so I just wanted to kill more and more. It became natural after that. Until..." **Kyuubi stopped her sentence.

**"Lets just say you're not my first prison"**

"You mean I wasn't the only one"

**"Not the first, there was two before you" **This caught Naruto's attention.

"Who were they?"

**"I forgot"** Kyuubi replied

"...WHAT?" Naruto just fell face flat on the ground.

**"There are others apart from me who were sealed in human"**

"Like you?"

**"Yes but not foxes, different animals if you put it that way"**

"How many"

**"Including me that's nine, the number of tails indicate the power and actual beast its self"**

"Like you, the nine tailed fox right?"

**"Wow you're smart aren't you"** Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"Shut up...So your the strongest then"

**"Yep the others are just sooooo weak"** Kyuubi had a dark grin on her face.

"Well now my head hurts" This was the most Naruto has listened to anyone else before in his life. His brain suffered for it.

"How long am I going to be in here for? Its cold in here"

**"It depends when you wake up in the real world until then you're gonna have to wait"**

"Is this what its like for you then?"

**"Yep sealed like an animal, feels like shit doesn't it" **Kyuubi just laughed. Naruto stared shivering, it was cold for him since he had not top on from the training.

"da-mn its c-c-cold" Kyuubi walked up to Naruto and wrapped her tails around him. Her tails were always warm so Naruto was warming up fast.

**"Is that better Naruto?"** Kyuubi asked sweetly. Naruto blushed and turned away. Kyuubi walked behind Naruto and destroyed the chains holding his arms.

"Thanks, I hate those things"

**"Good, they were my idea"**

"I hate you" Kyuubi wrapped her arms around Naruto and held him close to her.

**"Oh don't be so mean, you might make me cry" **Kyuubi said sweetly making Naruto blush.

**"Am I making you uncomfortable?" **Kyuubi loved playing around with Naruto, it never gets old.

"No..." Naruto was embarrassed that he was enjoying Kyuubi's embrace and started to relax in her arms.

**"Oh so you do like this then" **teasing Naruto.

"Y-yeah"

**"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, you won't be so alone" **Kyuubi's voice started to become fainter and fainter and Naruto's vision started to become bleary. Then everything went blank.

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

"NARUTOOO!" Lyon jumped on Naruto's face waking him up effectively.

"AAHHHH" Naruto screamed covering his face trying to relive the pain. The chains holding his arms were gone but Naruto didn't even realize.

_**"Damn it Lyon I told you not to do that"** _Ker said as he was pulling Lyon's face like a baby.

"But I waz scaed Naruto waz ded" Lyon suddenly started crying randomly.

_**"Why does this always happen, Naruto do something" **_

"What can I do?"

_**"I don't know just make that thing stop, PLEASE I CANT TAKE ITS NOISE ANYMORE" **_Lyon was driving Ker to madness as it slowly consumed him.

"Err...Lyon its alright you did what you thought was right, if you stop crying I'll get you some tasty food" Naruto petted Lyon trying to cheer him up.

"FOOD!" Lyon ran around in circles and jumped into a tree.

**_"Now that the cry baby is sorted with, what the hell were you dreaming about with Lord Kyuubi?"_ **Ker demanded.

"WHAT? How did you know I was dreaming about Kyuubi?" Naruto's face was bright red.

_**"Well for one you were saying her name over and over again"** _Naruto's face dropped, this was really embarrassing for any ninja.

"Well...I...You see-"

"FOOD!" Lyon jumped on Ker's head and was biting on his ear.

_**"AAAHHHHH GET THIS CREATURE OFF ME!"**_ Ker ran around the place jumping un and down trying to get Lyon off his head.

**"Well what is going on here?"** A female voice asked. Ker immateriality stopped and Lyon was sent flying. Tails emerged from the girl and caught Lyon.

"MUMMY!" Lyon now had a happy face on him stopping his assault on Ker's sanity.

_**"My apologies Lord Kyuubi"**_Ker said as loyal as possible.

**"No need to apologies Ker, Lyon is Naruto's responsibility after all"** Kyuubi picked Lyon up and pulled him to her chest and stroked him. As Naruto looked at Kyuubi she gave him a seductive wink causing Naruto to blushed again.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked curious trying to hide his embarrassment.

**"I came to see if you were making any progress and it is getting late"**

_**"Naruto passed the test on his last attempt but Lyon and his flashy entry caused Naruto to fall" **_Lyon stock his tongue out at Ker while he just gave a death glare.

**"I know, I was watching. Well done Naruto"** Kyuubi said proudly.

"Yay Naruto so cool" Lyon said carefree.

"Thanks Lyon, so whats the prize you keep mentioning?"

**"Oh yes I almost forgot, go ahead Ker"**

_**"Yes lord Kyuubi" **_Ker took a stance and put both his hands together gathering a huge amount of chakra, His hands then started to glow red.

_**"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** _Ker smashed the ground and red flames exploded from the ground. Naruto was almost terrified while Lyon was just cheering and laughing. The flames started to die down and circled in a spiral direction, a katana was now viable stuck in the ground.

* * *

**Just for people who don't know Kuchiyose no jutsu means summoning jutsu, I wish I born knowing these cool words. :)**

* * *

"COOL!" Lyon said happily enjoying the light show.

"what just happened?" Naruto was confused as hell.

**"Its you'rs Naruto"** Kyuubi pointed at the katana.

_**"I must be getting out of shape, that jutsu just cost me half my damn chakra" **_Ker was breathing like crazy, it didn't look like much but it sure as hell took the wind out of Ker.

"What that sword?"

_**"Yeah, as little as it look that sword was created by Lord Kyuubi"**_

**"That sword is also...cursed"**

"Wha?"

**"Yep, since I am stronger than the other bijuu, they world try to steal me creations, such as Lyon, Ker and that sword. So I placed a seal on that sword so if anyone tried to use it or the sword doesn't think the user is worthy than their chakra would rapidly drain causing death"**

"Wait so if the sword doesn't accept me then-"

"Yo ded" Lyon said happily.

_**"Well the worse case you die, but you will mostly just be exhausted from the chakra drain" **_Naruto just looked at Kyuubi.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you" Naruto said almost playfully.

**"You should be use to it by now, well go ahead, see is 'she' likes you"**

"She?" Naruto was confused again.

**"Like Ker she is also a fox, she has the ability to transform into a weapon or in this case a katana. However, something...unexpected happened which almost killed her, she was slowly approaching death and her final wish was to make her self of use. So I accepted her wish and now I'm giving her to you. Shes not able to transform into a fox due to her injuries but that doesn't mean she's dead. Keep that in mind"**

"Whats her name?"

**"Ask her, if she gives you an answer then she likes you, if not then...you will feel it. She doesn't speak much so make sure you remember her name because I sure as hell can't remember it"** Kyuubi laughed at the end of her sentence. Naruto approached the katana and took a beep breath in.

"GO NARUTO YO CAN DO IT!" Lyon cheered him on.

_**"MY EARS!"**_ Ker feel on the ground .

"Thanks...I guess" Naruto took one hand over the handle but didn't grip it. taking three seconds he finally griped the swords handle.

'Well that wasn't so bad' Naruto thought but then his legs suddenly gave out and started feeling weaker and weaker.

_**"You sure he's gonna be able to do this? I mean Naruto's got courage but trying to pair him up with 'her' is a bit extreme"**_ Ker said to Kyuubi.

**"You jealous?"** Kyuubi asked jokingly.

_**"Not at all Lord Kyuubi, but still if a may speak freely 'shes' a bitch"**_ Ker said freely.

**"Hum whats wrong with that, Naruto's too soft for his own good. I think 'she' will be good for him just like you"**

_**"That's not the real reason, even I can see that" **_Kyuubi put Lyon on the ground still watching Naruto.

**"What was the first thing you felt when I created you?"**

_**"Truthfully?"**_

**"Yep"**

_**"Pissed off"**_

**"And?"**

_**"...Lonely"**_ Ker said depressed. Kyuubi sat down on the ground next to Ker.

**"Even I get lonely some times. It's a feeling which no one or thing should ever feel. It eats you up and throws you into darkness, Naruto's been alone his whole life and never gave up"** Naruto got back on his feet and placed both his hands in the sword using all of his strength trying to pull it out.

"AAAHHHHH!" Naruto roared as red chakra erupted from this body.

**"That's why I admire Naruto, even I was surprised how he stood up to me when he didn't agree with something I wanted him to do"**

_**"So what you think Naruto can give 'her' a better way to live or something?"**_

**"That's what I'm hoping for" **Kyuubi clenched her fist as she watched Naruto. Ker just smirked.

_**"Fools will be fools"** _Ker said to himself.

"AAAHHHHHH" The red chakra covered Naruto's body as he tried his best to pull out the sword. The earth around him was crushed and a creator was forming were the sword was. His strength however was dropping rapidly, he couldn't keep it up for much longer.

"DAMN IT, PULL...OUT YOU SON...OF A" Naruto's chakra now exploded outwards and formed a fox with one tail. Naruto's red eyes were now split ovals and his teeth formed sharp canines.

_**'This chakra...Its just like Lord Kyuubi's'** _Ker thought to him self.

'Daddy?' Lyon asked him self as he tilted his head.

**'Hum just what I hoped for'** Kyuubi smiled.

"BITCH!" Naruto shouted as he made one last attempt and used all of his force to pull the sword out and much to his surprise it did. As he pulled the sword out the ground around him exploded and the red chakra vanished. Naruto returned to his normal appearance.

_**"No way..."**_ Ker was speechless

"NARUTO SO COOL!" Lyon cheered as he ran in circles all crazy like.

**"Well that went well, I was getting bored" **Kyuubi said casually like nothing had happened. Naruto was standing in the middle of the creator and looked exhausted and shortly after he fell to the ground.

_**"He just ran up a 40 meter tree, Lyon almost killed him by blowing him off, he hits the ground and almost died and he still has enough strength to tame 'her'...This kid is something else" **_Ker said like he had just seen the moon exploded.

**"He's my jinchuuriki, I wont allow weakness"**

"I HELPED!" Lyon said.

_**"Sure you did"** _Ker replayed back.

"Wat now?" Lyon asked.

**"We wait" **Kyuubi said calmly.

_**"Why? He did it didn't he?"**_ Ker asked curiously.

**"If I know 'her' as well as I think I do then she has just sucked Naruto into her consciousness to really test Naruto's abilities, or..."**

_**"Or?" **_Ker asked.

"Food?" Lyon asked randomly tilting his head.

**"Shes gonna 'Play' with him"** Kyuubi said darkly.

* * *

**Well damn that's was a lot of spiritual stuff wasn't it? This was only one of three test coming up and I'm making then as INSANE as possible. just to make sure people aren't confused I want to talk about three things.**

**1) I am English so if I get a jutsu or the actual words wrong I am sorry. I am translating the English translation to the Japanese versions of the jutsus so...yeah rock on I guess XD.**

**2) Now maybe not but I'm betting some one is asking them selves 'If ker was created by Kyuubi in like three days then how does know all about Kyuubi's past like one hundred years ago'. Well Ker and Lyon and OTHERS are indeed created by Kyuubi using her chakra so they also gain Kyuubi's personalities, jutsus, abilities and also HER PAST MEMORIES that also means other creation Kyuubi has made. So try to remember that as best you can. some characters know things others don't like Lyon and Ker.**

**3) I LOVE FOXES ALRIGHT. Sorry about that, I'm not great with fighting scenes or deep emotional speech lines but I try my best XD. Their will be A LOT of fighting later on. I have big plans for this story and I'm NOT GONNA FORGET ABOUT IT, I WILL FOLLOW THIS STORY TO THE END OR DIE TRYING.**

**Reviews make me happy so please do so. Even if you hate something let me know so I can work on it in the future, if you love something let me know. Id like to thank the current followers, favorites and reviews.**

**HikaruWinter, starbeam79 and Uzu kitsune I'd like to say or type thank you so much for your input and reviews. I'd shake you hands but...you know the internet is a MAGICAL PLACE :D**


	10. Chapter 10 - TWABK - Part 2

**YO PEOPLE OF THE MAGICAL PLACE KNOWN AS THE INTERNET, HOWS LIFE? Test two starts now...Kinda. Before we start I know people don't like reading what the writer has to say about his life and crap like that but please make sure to read the noted at the end, I have ran into a few problems and gonna talk about a few stuff so...Yeah please do. PEACE.**

**A quick look at what just happened **

"Wat now?" Lyon asked.

**"We wait" **Kyuubi said calmly.

_**"Why? He did it didn't he?"**_ Ker asked curiously.

**"If I know 'her' as well as I think I do then she has just sucked Naruto into her consciousness to really test Naruto's abilities, or..."**

_**"Or?" **_Ker asked.

"Food?" Lyon asked randomly tilting his head.

**"Shes gonna 'Play' with him"** Kyuubi said darkly.

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi**

**_Ker (Demon Hoody)_**

* * *

**Training With A Bad Kitsune - Part 2**

******Chapter 10 - Unending ****Loyalty**

"Where did everyone go? Wait did I loss all my chakra, DON'T TELL ME I'M DEAD!" Naruto was floating in nothingness, no ground or sky just pitched black void.

"Wait I can't be dead. I pulled the sword out, then...I can't remember" Naruto was waving his arms around in a panic.

"IS ANYONE HERE!? LYON! KER!...KYUUBI!" Naruto suddenly felt his body falling and then hit ground. The ground was wet like it was a puddle of water but it was dark so he could hardly see anything. The sky was a dim purple color with a few black clouds in the sky, the sky was the only thing giving off any light, no moon or sun.

_"That Name, your chakra, that voice"_ A dark yet threatening voice spoke out of no where.

"Hu? Who are you?" Naruto looked around trying to find who or what was speaking.

_"Those eyes, that seal in your chest...Yesss I remember"_ Naruto was starting to get creeper out at this point.

'Is this the fox sealed in the sword what Kyuubi mentioned? Or am I dreaming again?'

_"Yesss I remember, Lord Kyuubi's stench is all around you, even your eyes are the same"_ Naruto just cursed and covered one of his eyes.

"You know Kyuubi?" Naruto was curious.

_"Two others as well...A young blood with a desire to eat and another older blood with a desire to destroy"_

'Is she talking about Ker and Lyon?' Naruto asked himself.

_"And you...Interesting, so that old hag has out done her self and been sealed ay?"_

"You mean Kyuubi, I wouldn't really call her old"

_"She has different names and many forms but all the same person at heart, but you I have not smelled anything like before"_

"What?" Naruto took a stance to defend him self but regardless he still couldn't find who was speaking.

_"A human yet so much more...Naruto Uzamaki"_

"You know who I am?" A black sword suddenly emerged from the ground and impalement Naruto in the gut.

"AAHHHH, what the hell is this?"

_"That word 'hell' lets experience that shall we?"_ Suddenly ten more swords came from the ground pointing at Naruto.

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

"Me hungy!" Lyon was rolling around on the floor.

_**"This is a waste of time" **_Ker was laying down on his back looking at the dark sky.

**"A little faith can get you far Ker, be patient" **Kyuubi was still in her human form sitting down next to Ker while keeping an eye on the unconscious Naruto.

_**"Of course Lord Kyuubi" **_Ker was a little bit pissed with this. He didn't like the idea with teaming up with 'her' it was the worse thing ever.

**"You seem angry Ker, does it bother you that much?" **

_**"I'm fine...Its just..."**_

**"Its Naruto isn't it, I didn't take you to be on the soft side and to think you've grown attached to Naruto is...Sweet" **Kyuubi chuckled at the end of her sentence.

_**"HAHAHAH please Lord Kyuubi, Naruto is clumsy, lazy and has made a solid record of being the biggest idiot in this world, but still...He's a good soul at heart, 'she' could kill him you do know this right?"**_

**"I know what she's capable of Ker that's why I picked you and 'her' to be protect Naruto. I didn't create you just so you could prove whose the strongest. It's for the best Ker" **Ker rolled over and stood up.

_**"It sure as hell doesn't feel like it. I have my own reasons and goals over than serving my purpose, killing 'her' is one of them"** _Ker said darkly.

**"Hum I hate to break it to you Ker but that won't happen, but if you're so board there's always something you could do for me"**

_**"What is it?"**_

"FOOD!" Lyon was again rolling around everywhere.

_**"Lyon shut up"**_ Ker sweat dropped.

**"Konoha is probably sending teams out to reclaim Naruto from me, as annoying it is. I can't reveal my self just yet. They only saw me in human form so they don't know who I really am. But I need to be sure. Search the area and see if you find any of them. If you do kill them, but do not harm any of Naruto's class. I want Naruto to do that himself. If you find any of the Uchihas then tell me at once. I want to handle them personally, especially the female one" **Kyuubi gave a dark glare to Ker as a sign of 'I mean it'.

_**"As you wish Lord Kyuubi anything else it better than this. Anything else?"**_

**"Bring something for Lyon, he's gonna sie of hunger at this rate"**

_**"WHAT!"**_

"FOOD!" Lyon jumped in front of Ker flat on the ground. Lyon opened his eyes as big as he could and started crying.

"Pleaz Ker Lyon want food really bad" Lyon gave the cutest face other would kill for.

_**"You gotta be kidding me right? FINE! FINE! I'll find you a rabbit or something"**_

"YAY LYON LUV KER"

_**"I hate you"** _Ker was walking away to do his job.

**"Hold it Ker"** Kyuubi demanded.

**_"What? something else?"_**

**"Just a warning, If Naruto does manage to tame 'her' and you try anything to force 'her' and Naruto apart"** Kyuubi gave a death glare to Ker.

_**"I WILL KILL YOU"**_ Kyuubi said silently. Ker didn't even blink or a change his facial expression.

**_"No promises there, out of respect I'll give you a warning as well. Even think of trying to get me and 'her' to do much as talk to each other, THEN I'LL KILL YOU INSTEAD" _ **Ker and Kyuubi were giving off an evil aura and death glared in each others eyes for a while until Ker just wondered off.

**"Hum, what a fool"** Kyuubi chuckled to her self.

"Mummy why doz Ker hate tha sord?" Lyon asked while cured up in a ball.

**"I don't blame him, I hate her too"**

* * *

**In 'Her' mindscape**

Blades were attacking Naruto but he was able to avoid most of them. Cuts were covering most of his body and the sword previously in his gut was removed, but he had his hand over his wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Damn it that hurts"

_"Your blood tells stories, pain, hurt, torturer, death"_ The dark voice spoke.

"Damn, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three clones were created to block the blades coming in.

_"Your chakra is running thin Naruto, so weak and yet so eager"_

'Shes right, ever since I touched the sword I'm almost out of chakra, if this goes on then-'

**_'YO'_**

'Ker?'

_**'Hurry, no time to explain, You gotta beat 'her' quick or you're gonna be consumed'**_

'What how can I hear you? Where am I?'

_**'Your inside the sword or 'her' conscious. If you don't hurry and defeat that bitch. Your slowly gonna lose your mind in there'**_

'How? I can't see her' Naruto continued running trying not to get killed.

_**'The ground, destroy the ground. She is always hiding when it comes to playing a game of hide and seek'**_

'How do I do that, I don't know any other jutsu other than the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'

_**'Your hopeless, I'm gonna regret this but fuck it. Listen to me very carefully, When Kyuubi gave you them eyes she created a connection between her mind and yours. Since I was created by Kyuubi's chakra that goes for me and you as well'**_

'So what does that mean?'

_**'I'm getting there, Usually ninjas sign a contract in blood with other creatures to perform a summoning, with that your able to summon creatures anytime and anywhere'** _Narutos was cut by one of the blades in the arms by the blades.

'Is now really the best time for a school lesson?' Naruto grabbed one of the blades witch cut his hand but was able to pick it up and used it to block the other swords.

_**'Oh so you don't need my help then, never mind'** _A wave of blades were now approaching Naruto from behind him.

"OH COME ON!" Naruto was now running as fast like a hamster on a wheel.

'OK,OK I NEED YOUR HELP'

_**'Then listen, since your chakra has in a way 'merged' with Kyuubi's you can use a Kuchiyose no Jutsu the same way'**_

* * *

_**Just for people who don't know, Kuchiyose no Jutsu means Summoning jutsu**_

* * *

'Okay so how do I use the jutsu'

**_'Simple, draw some blood on your hand then send chakra to your that same hand. The more chakra you send, the stronger the summon is. The place your hand on where ever you want the creature to spawn'_** Naruto already had blood on this hands so that was no problem.

'Okay then' Naruto was still running from the wave of blades and was sending chakra to his right hand.

'Damn it, not enough chakra...' Naruto was slowly slowing down.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto stopped and slammed his hand on the floor. Fog covered the surrounding area.

"Hello Naruto" A small white fox was now visible. Which means...

"LYON!"

_**'You gotta be kidding me' **_All the blades instantly stopped including the wave of blades. It was like time its self had stopped.

_"The little one, I see-" _The dark voice stopped.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Naruto called Lyon, Lyon here now"

"YEAH BUT, I WAS EXPECTING A MASSIVE...FIERY...THING! I'm doomed" Naruto was pale white and was crying on the floor. However, there was always problems.

_**'No, if Naruto just summoned Lyon, then...'**_

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

**"That little Ker, so he didn't heed my warning then" **Kyuubi's eyes were glowing bright red, sign of blood lust.

**"DON'T FUCK WITH A BIJUU BAKAAAAAA!" **Kyuubi roared which shook the forest. Ker also felt the amount of killer intent. Kyuubi unleashed red flames which scorched the area but not harming Naruto.

**"KER BETTER HAVE A GOOD ENOUGH REASON FOR ME NOT TO RIP HIM TO SHREDS"**

* * *

**In 'Her' mindscape**

_**'I'm screwed, Naruto, Kyuubi is going berserk. Hurry up NOW!" **_Naruto didn't even hear Ker, he was still in depression from what just happened.

_"I see...This is the little one then. His chakra, part Naruto and part Kyuubi" _The dark voice spoke.

"I'm doomed" Naruto was on his knees crying.

"Lyon sorry" Lyon was rubbing Naruto's arm trying to cheer him up.

"It's okay Lyon, why have all the swords stop?" Naruto just realized as he looked around.

"Thz place iz ugly" Lyon commented.

_"Two souls, more blood" _The swords continued to attack. Naruto just watched in fear.

'No chakra, I won't make it in time' Naruto didn't have the strength to move and since he used all of his chakra it was a dead end. Lyon transformed into blue lightning and went to blade to blade turning them to ash. Naruto was put more into shock.

"WHA!" The lightning swirled around Naruto protecting his body.

_"Hum so the young blood has chakra"_

"Yep Lyon tha flashy light" Lyon returned to his normal form.

"Its called lightning"

"Food?" Lyon tilted his head

"Why is it you always talk about food?"

"Cuz food is fumey in Lyon's tummy"

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Lyon is hungy" Lyon's stomach rumbled. None of the blades attacked. It was just Naruto and Lyon having their comical argument.

"If Lyon doz not eat then Lyon falls asleep"

"Is all you think about food?"

"No, Lyon luvs mummy, luvs food, luvs family-" Naruto was a little interested in what Lyon just said.

"Family?"

"Yay, Lyon's family mummy Kyuubi, daddy Naruto and uncle Ker" Naruto felt so unusual right now, but he almost started to cry.

"Thanks...I guess, but you do realize that I'm not married to Kyuubi right?" Naruto blushed at the thought. The swords well still not attacking.

"Wha? Naruto luv Kyuubi and Kyuubi luvs Naruto, no one luvs Ker hahaha"

_**'Keep talking brat, no one gonna miss you when I eat you'**_

"Lyon..." Naruto petted Lyon and hugged him.

_"What is this, this emotion you call 'love'?"_ The void spoke.

"Hu?" was all Naruto said.

"Luv makes you warm and fuzzy" Lyon said happily.

**_'Naruto whats happening?'_**

'Well err...Lyon and the sword are talking about love'

_**'...Sorry I didn't hear you quite right'**_

'YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID BAKA'

"Lyon's luvs food and mummy"

_"Food?"_

**_'Wait she's not attacking you?'_**

'No, well not at the moment'

"Lyon's favite food is raman"

"WHAT, THAT'S MY FAVORITE" Naruto gave Lyon the questionable look.

_"Raman?"_

"Naruto iz not alowed to eat raman"

"Please...Don't Remind me" Naruto was curled up in a ball on the ground sobbing. The memories of raman able to break anyone's resolve.

_**'This is a joke right?'**_

"Lyon can share raman wid Naruto" Lyon said kindly.

"Its okay, I don't want to get my best friend in trouble" Naruto again petted Lyon.

_"Share?...Best friend? What is a friend"_

"A friend...Well a friend is some one who you can rely on. Someone who always got your back in your time of need"

"And makes tasty food for Lyon" Lyon said happily.

_"Friend?...You don't have much friends do you...Naruto" _Naruto had a shocked look on his face but in a way it was true. Naruto was about to reply but a certain someone beat him to it.

**_"No he doesn't"_ **Red flames emerged from the sky and crashed behind Naruto and Lyon. The smoke dispersed and Ker was visible.

"Ker"

"Food?"

_**"Yo sorry I'm late...I needed to find some rabbits for Lyon"**_

"YAY!"

_"Another one, this smells...KER!"_

"Wait you know Ker?"

_**"No...But everyone knows 'her'"**_ Naruto and Lyon had a confused look on their faces.

_"So Kyuubi has created more of her spawn then, disgusting"_

"WAIT WHAT? I'M CONFUSED"

_**"...Well I guess we've got to tell you at some point. You know all that stuff about Kyuubi creating other kitsune like me and Lyon right?"**_

"Yeah"

_**"Well some of Kyuubi's creations didn't like that idea. Created as war machines for Kyuubi's will. Most of then actually rebelled against Kyuubi because of it"**_

"And 'shes' one of them?"

_**"No even close. Kyuubi wanted to negate that effect so she could have full dominance. So an idea came to her head..."**_

"What was it?"

_"Use a soul of a human"_ The sword spoke almost lazily. Naruto's eyes shot wide open.

_**"Yep, Kyuubi merged a portion of her soul with a humans, she hoped it would make the perfect weapon Unfortunately it did"**_

"What?"

_**"Its true, 'she' had a family like every other human, young and happy, but she caught some rare virus or something like that. It was killing her and it couldn't be cured. Until someone gave her a choose, can you guess?"**_

"Kyuubi"

_**"Yep, Kyuubi gave her the choose of life or death, unfortunately if she took the live option she would be the main experiment of Kyuubi's 'perfect weapon plan'. Thus 'shes' the first creation what didn't rebel against Kyuubi. In a scene you can call 'her'...My mother" **_Ker almost spat at the end of his sentence. Lyon and Naruto just had a scared look on their face.

_**"Me, Lyon and others were all small replicas of 'her'. Shes the first creation Kyuubi was able to perfect" **_Naruto's rage was slowly increasing, using a soul of a human for an experiment was just...wrong.

_"I still remember that day, It only feels like yesterday"_

"Why? Why would someone do this?" Naruto asked him self while he punched the ground as hard as he could.

_"I still don't regret my choice that day"_

"What? Your family and friends, you don't care about any of them!?"

_"Why would I? I didn't care for friends, I never had any"_

"When what about your mother or father? What about them?!"

_"Family? Humahaha. HAHAHAHAH"_

**_"Whats so funny?"_**

_"Oh its nothing, I just remembered the feeling when I killed them"_ Fear shot into Naruto.

'Did she just say, killed?' Naruto thought to him self.

"What did you just say?"

_"I killed them. My mum then my dad, IT WAS SO FUN"_ The sword sounded happy all of a sudden.

"What the hell are you?"

_"Kyuubi gave me a reason to live, my blood served her wished, my flesh completed her every request. I shall honor her glory"_ Hundreds of swords shot out of the ground surrounding Lyon,Naruto and Ker.

_"BY KILLING ALL OF YOU AND DEVOURING YOUR SOULS"_

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

**"Hum?"** Kyuubi was playing with fire in her hands until she felt a sudden chill from the sword.

**"What was that, I feel...Dread. Looks like Ker has gone to help as well"** Kyuubi stood up and stretched.

**"Oh boys, You really should know your place. I'm getting a little annoyed"**

* * *

**In 'Her' mindscape**

_"DIE!"_ The blades shot in the air and charged at Naruto's position. Ker jumped to one side and Lyon transformed to lighting on the other side. Naruto however made no attempt to move.

_**"NARUTO!"**_

"DADDY!" The blades now hit at the same time creating a large cloud of smoke. Then the smoke swirled in a circular direction and a red glow was visible in the middle.

"You...You...You...I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto roared as red chakra covered his body. One tail was currently visible.

_**"Naruto..."**_

"Wow Naruto's on fiya" Naruto charged and swiped his hand which caused a massive wave of red chakra to deflect incoming blades. A huge axe emerged from the ground was was gonna split Naruto in half. Ker quickly blocked the axe using his chakra chains. Lyon also used his lightning and completely destroyed the axe.

**_'This is gonna go on forever...'_**

"Damn it how do we kill this thing?"

**_"I told you the ground, shes in the ground"_** Naruto was about to punch the ground but blades shot out underneath him, he was able to avoid then but his hand was cut in the progress.

"How do we destroy the ground when these swords keep coming from the ground?"

_**"I don't know, her chakra must be getting weaker and weaker just see if you can find an opening or something"** _Naruto kept using his chakra to deflect the blades while Ker and Lyon destroyed most of them as possible. However the same goes for them as well, they are running out of chakra.

_**'To think Kyuubi thought Naruto could beat 'her' by him self. Even with three of use this is impossible'**_

"AAAAAHHH" Naruto roared in frustration as blades constantly attacked left and right, most of the blades got through but thanks to the chakra protecting his body, he quickly regenerated any wounds. This went on for three minutes of constant moving and attack the blades, but it became too exhausting. Naruto and Ker ended up bumping into each other.

_**"Hay watch it!"**_

"Sorry but its a bit hard you know"

_**"Damn it, I never thought it would be this difficult, 'shes' defiantly got stronger over the years"**_

"Isn't there something we could do?" Ker thought as he watched Lyon fly through the sky destroying all the blades in his way.

_**"I GOT IT!"** _Ker shouted out loud.

_**"YES ITS THE GREATEST PLAN EVER"** _Ker's eyes were now on fire, it was pretty scary.

"Okay lets hear it then"

_**"LYON! THERE IS FOOD IN THE GROUND!"** _Naruto just stood there dumbstruck.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT GOING TO-"

"FOOD!" Lyon circled around in a circle forming a storm. The electricity was striking all the blades around Naruto and Ker, stopping them. Lyon was circling around faster and faster. Until it was impossible to watch him. A tornado now formed and hit the ground.

"KITSUNE ART: ROLLING THUNDER!" Lyon shouted as a massive bolt of lightning shot in the middle or the tornado. Naruto and Ker was scared for their lives just by watching this. The lighting was destroying the ground and all blades in the area was turned into ash.

"OH...MY...KAMI" Naruto had his mouth right open and was in the 'what the fuck' look.

_**"THAT LITTLE...FURRY THING...CAN DO THIS...MUCH DAMAGE" **_Ker was doing the same thing as Naruto.

"Kyuubi's created a monster" Both Naruto and Ker said at the exact same time.

Lyon came out of the hole he created with his jutsu. With an angry look on his face, looking directly at Ker.

"You lied to Lyon" Lyon started crying and Ker just dropped on the ground lifeless.

"It's okay Lyon, I'll make you the biggest bowl of raman you've ever seen later"

"YAY" Lyon was happy once again.

_**"Okay enough, we got lucky that Lyon actually turns out to be...Err...Useful after all. Who knew?" **_Ker turned around embarrassed that he just said that.

"Meany" Lyon stock his tongue out at Ker. The red chakra surrownding Naruto vanished and he calmed down from his sudden rage.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"We go down" Ker pointed at the hole Lyon created.

"Oh man" Naruto was scared.

"Yay, FOOD!" Lyon said happily as he jumped down the hole.

"WAIT LYON!" Naruto ran to the hole on the edge.

_**"What you waiting for baka? Move your ass!"**_ Ker kicked Naruto from behind and he fell down the hole.

"BASTARD!" Naruto shouted as he fell, then Ker jumped down the hole after them.

* * *

**Konoha village - The academy class room**

"Naruto, where are you?" Sayuri said to her self.

"Why are you even thinking of that dope anyway?" Sakura asked. She had tried to cheer Sayuri up after the fight with Kyuubi.

"I don't even know. I just feel wrong for some reason"

"Don't worry he will come back like always"

"He's been gone for two days and his apartment has been burned down"

"Well...Err.." Sakura didn't know what to say. Everything looked bad for Naruto no matter which way you put it.

"HAY! Quite everyone, I'm now going to give out the list of the te-" Iruka was about to finish but the Hokage opened the door.

"Hokage, what is it? Iruka asked.

"Sorry for the interruption but may I say a word to the class"

"Of course sir, go right ahead" The Hokage walked in front of the class room and cleared his throat.

"Now I'm sure your all aware that your going to be put into teams, of course. But I want you to forget about that for a second" Everyone was confused. The Hokage just signed.

"A few days ago Naruto Uzamaki has gone missing as you all know and you also know he was missing on the day of the exam correct?" Everyone nodded, Iruka didn't like where this was going.

"Lord Hokage you can't seriously believe that's the reason he left..." Iruka stepped in.

"I'm sorry Iruka but I have no choice" The classroom was now more confused, Sayuri remember how Naruto ran out of the academy on the day of the exam, so what could it be?"

"Whats this all about Hokage?" Kiba asked

"On the day of the Exam Iruka was attacked by a chuunin of the leaf, Mizuki. Naruto was aware of this and saved Iruka's life" Everyone laughed except for the Hokage, Iruka, Saskue and Sayuri.

"I'm serious" Everyone stopped laughing.

"Also Naruto unexpectedly killed Mizuki in the progress" Everyone one in the room was now shocked.

"I am now classing him a missing ninja of the leaf" Everyone was now even more shocked than before"

"WHAT! You can't do that he saved Iruka's like" Sayuri got out of her chair which a furious face on.

"I agree with Sayuri" Iruka said.

"That is all" After that the Hokage just left the room. Sayuri ran out of her seat and after him, along with Iruka.

* * *

**Academy Corridor**

"Lord Hokage please reconsider your choice" Iruka begged the Hokage.

"Don't you think I want to Iruka, Its out of my hands now. I have no choice but to classify him as a missing ninja. If I had another option I would take it"

"Then let me look for him. I could bring him back" Sayuri jumped in.

"I admire your thoughtful thinking Sayuri but I can't risk it. You were badly wounded by the girl who took Naruto"

"I can beat her just give me another chance"

"I can't Sayuri, I have already sent out a group of ANBU to look for Naruto, if they don't come back with anything then Naruto will be classed as a missing ninja from the leaf" Sayuri's anger raised as she tightened her fists.

"Iruka"

"Yes Lord Hokage"

"Please don't think little of me, if anything comes up you will be first to know. Continue with the teams lists" With that the Hokage walked away.

"Damn it!" Sayuri punched the wall in frustration.

"Calm down Sayuri, the Hokage has done all he can for Naruto. Theres is nothing we can do" Iruka put his hand on Sayuri's shoulder to calm her down.

"Yeah...Just like last time...I couldn't do anything" Sayuri pushed Iruka's hand aside and walked back into the class room.

* * *

**Academy classroom**

"Okay, I will now give out the names of the teams and who goes in each team, I'll only say this once so pay attention"

"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame are with Kurenai!"

"Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka are with Asuma!"

"Sayuri Uchiha, Saskue Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are with Kakashi! That is all" Everyone in the room were happy with their teams but some were jealous. The boys wanted to be with Sayuri and the girls wanted to be with Saskue, Sakura however was in heaven.

"Wait! If Naruto was here then what team would he be with?"

"Well according to the list, he would be with you making it a four man team" With that Sayuri shattered to pieces. She secretly had a crush on him after all.

"Wait here for your sensei to arrive for each team, I hope you all the best" Iruka left the room. Everyone was chatting except for Sayuri and Saskue. Shortly after each team had their senseis arrive and take their teams, except for the Uchihas and Sakura.

"How long are you going to cry over Naruto hu?" Saskue asked casually at Sayuri.

"How could you even say that, hes a member at this academy the same as us"

"True but that doesn't answer my question, you hardly know him and I think your too late anyway. That other girl seems to be close to him, way more than you are that's for sure" Sayuri remembered that, when she saw her kiss Naruto on the cheek and in the forest when she was defeated, she saw her kiss him on the lips. Her rage again consumed her.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! You treated him just like everyone else!" Sayuri shot out of her chair holding Saskue by the collar. Sakura was scared for her life so she stayed out of it.

"And you haven't? You just ignored him like I have, Naruto's a helpless cause, just forget about him" Saskue still had his hands in his pockets not even bothering to react to Sayuri's sudden change in attitude.

"Say that again!" Sayuri said coldly as she tightened her fist.

"Guys calm down, our sensei will be here any minute" Sakura now stepped in, a fight with two Uchihas would be deadly.

"Stay out of this!" Sayuri immediately replied.

"Why are you so attached to that baka?" Saskue was now curious, it was rare Sayuri got this angry.

"Hes the same as us, we lost our family because of Itchia, now that I think about it Naruto must have had it worse. HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A FAMILY TO BEGIN WITH!"

"Whats going on here?" Kakashi walked through the door with an orange book in his face.

"Urr nothing these two were...err"

"We were arguing about who is the strongest...That's all" Saskue said as Sayuri released him. Kakashi didn't even believe the story one bit but went with it.

"Okay then, so you must be my new team them. My first impression of you...I'm going to regret all of this" Kakashi said depressed.

"Meet up on the roof" Kakashi then vanished.

"Well then...lets get going" Sakura said happily.

"Fine..." Sayuri said as the three ran to the roof.

* * *

**Academy roof**

"Well then why don't we all get to know one another, our like and dislikes, what our dreams are, all that stuff." Kakashi said putting his book away. Sayuri was sitting way from Saskue so Sakura was in the middle.

"Why don't you start sensai?" Sakura said

"Me? Okay then? My name is Kakashi Hatake I like a lot of this...I don't have many dislikes...My dreams are...Well your too young to know such things" Kakashi smile with his eye.

'All we learned was his name' All three genin thought the same thing.

"Well what about you?" Kakashi looked at Sayuri who was looking at the ground depressed.

"My name is Sayuri Uchiha, my likes are making new friends, helping others in need and learn new jutsus. My dislikes are people who treat others differently. My dream...Is to become Hokage and bring back a certain somebody" Saskue was shocked at the dream part.

"What about you pinky?" Sakura was a bit annoyed by the nickname.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are..." Sakura looks at Saskue and blushes.

"I dislike annoying people like Naruto and people who kill others for selfish reason. My dream is..." Again she looked at Saskue again and blushes deeply.

"This girl reminds me of someone..." Kakashi thought to himself.

"And you?" Saskue had his hands together which was covering most of his face.

"My name is Saskue Uchiha, I don't have any likes or dislikes, my dream is to kill a certain somebody and bring my family back to its rightful glory" Saskue said calmly yet dangerously. Sayuri didn't even listen to him.

'Looks like both the Uchihas don't have the same way of thinking, Sayuri doesn't seem to want revenge as badly as Saskue, at least that's a good sign'

"Well then its nice to meet you all. Tomorrow morning sharp meet at the training ground. And don't eat breakfast you will regret it if you do" With that Kakashi vanished.

"Was that it?" Sakura said a bit disappointed.

"Looks like we've gotta take another test" Sayuri said board.

"Well what do you want to do Sayuri, I'm free if you want to do anything"

"Sorry I've gotta do something, I'll see you tomorrow morning" Sayuri was about to leave but Saskue grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Leave the dope alone, the ANBU are looking for him anyway so what do you think you can do?" Sayuri snatched her arm away from Saskue's hold.

"Do I look like I care what you think? I'm gonna find him if you like it or not" Sayuri jumped of the roof and made her way to the forest. Saskue left shortly after leaving Sakura by her self.

"This is all your fault Naruto" Sakura said to her self.

* * *

**In 'Her' mindscape**

"AAAAAAHHH" Naruto screamed as he was falling.

"YAY!" Lyon had is tongue out as he was falling. He liked the feeling of falling so he was happy.

The ground was now visible so Lyon transformed to lightning and rushed over to Naruto's stopping his fall. Ker otherwise was like a meteor, his body exploded in flames and hit the floor causing a another hole. Lyon and Naruto reached the ground and Ker was fine just shrugged all the ruble on him.

"YOU TRAITOR! WHY DID YOU KICK ME!?"

_**"Quite your complaining, I hit the ground harder then you did and if i didn't kick you down you would be up their all day because your too scared. Even Lyon has more balls than you so be thankful"**_

"YOUUUU...I hate you" Naruto just gave up.

_**"Glad we feel the same way about each other" **_

"Lyon luvs Naruto" Lyon was on Naruto's head with his tail around Naruto's neck , he still had his tongue out with a happy smile.

_**"Now 'she' should be down here somewhere so be on the look out"** _The entire room was dark but their was a little light so they could see, chains were everywhere from the floor connected to the ceiling

"Lyon still hungy" Lyon's stomach grumbled.

"A bit longer I promise"

"Okay, wat ever Naruto wnts" Lyon said happily.

_**"Careful traps could be anywhere"**_

"I thought you said ' she' was down here so where is she" Lyon and Naruto looked around but couldn't see anything but chains.

"Lyon smells something" Lyon said while sniffing some more.

_**"What?, DON'T TELL ME ITS FOOD!"**_

"FOOD! Were?...I smell a Fox"

"What?" A massive wave of purple chakra now exploded passing thought Naruto and the others. No one was hurt by it, but felt a lot of killer intent from it.

"So that's what you look like" Naruto and Ker turned around and saw a large black fox on the ground almost the same size as Kyuubi, with dark purple fur on its ears and the end of her tail. Chains were holding the fox down at the arms legs neck and tail, blood was dripping from were the chains were holding the fox down.

_**"So we finally found you"**_

"I thought she didn't have a fox form" Naruto said confused.

_**"Well this is her conscious so I suppose its possible, she can't transform in the out side world however" **_The black fox had its head down so no one saw her face.

"Tell me what gave my hiding spot away?, I thought it was perfect"

_**"Your favorite game is hide and seek and since there was nothing to hide behind on the surface so I just guessed you were underground, it would answer why there was swords coming out of the ground as well. What do you know I was correct"**_

"Hum I messed up. Oh well" The fox finally made eye contact and looked directly at Naruto's eyes.

"Those eyes...Where have I seen them before? WHAT! Those are the same eyes Sayuri and Saskue have, what was it shari? shaima?" The black fox laughed slightly at Naruto's guessing.

"The Sharingan? Is that what you were trying to say?" The fox corrected Naruto.

"Yeah..."

_**'Not good if she has the Sharingan then this is gonna be allot difficult than I thought...Again' **_Ker charged.

_**'We gotta beat her quickly then' **_Ker leaped at the black fox about to take her head off.

"Relax" Chains shout out of the ground pinning Ker on the floor next to Naruto.

"KER!" As Naruto turned to Ker, chains shot at Lyon and also pinned him to the ground.

"LYON" Naruto was about to help Lyon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want your friends back in pieces would you?" She said coldly yet playfully.

"LET THEM GO!"

"Na, that's too boring but if you want you can try to help them if you want to so badly" Naruto calmed down remembering what she said about them being killed. So he just stood there.

"Now as you can see I won't be doing anything any time soon, these chains have been quite a pain but since your here lets talk shall we?" She said quite creepy.

"Talk...about what?" Naruto decided to play along but his first goal is to help his friends.

**_"Don't Naruto! Shes gonna use her Sharingan to consume you!"_** Ker tried to break the chains but they were too strong. Lyon on the other hand was handling things pretty well...He fell asleep.

"Hum a good suggestion but no, come closer Naruto...I want to take a good look at you" Naruto was crept out a little but did what she said. Naruto walked closer slowly, but what he didn't notice was a tail in front of him blending in with the darkness. Naruto tripped over the tail.

"Not again!" Naruto in front of the foxes head and chains held him there.

_**"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" **_Ker said annoyed that Naruto didn't listen to him. Naruto however was terrified that he was in front of the foxes head. The black fox licked Naruto's cheek.

"You taste delicious Naruto" The black fox started dribbling, Naruto was about to shit himself.

"So tell me Naruto Why are you even here?"

_**"Kyuubi sent us to kill you!"**_ Ker shouted out.

"I wasn't asking you" Her eyes started glowing even redder and the chains got tighter around Ker which caused his the scream in pain.

"Well Naruto?"

"Kyuubi said if I passed this tree climbing test, She would give me an extra reward. She gave me a sword which...Is you...So I came to..." Naruto didn't even know how to finish his sentence, he didn't know if he had to kill 'her' or be friends with 'her' at the moment it as neither.

"Hum so that hag hasn't forgotten about me then...Is that all?" The fox said impatiently.

"Well yeah"

"That's unfortunate because you have nothing to offer me, not to worry though. You will serve well as my dinner" The fox was about to eat Naruto's face off.

"WAIT!" Naruto said at the last second.

"If you don't kill me err..."

"What?" The fox said with a boarded look on its face.

"Well...err...We could...Be friends" Ker just signed at the moron, Lyon was still asleep dreaming about food. The black fox on the other hand had a surprised look on her face.

"Why would I want to be your friend human?"

"Well you were sealed way before Kyuubi was sealed right?" The fox nodded.

"Aren't you lonely...being trapped here for so long?" The fox didn't answer.

"You could be friends with me, Lyon and-"

**_"Don't"_ **Ker said almost instantly.

"Whatever Ker its hard being your friend anyway"

_**"You say that yet I was your first friend before Lyon"**_

"Yeah well you should be nicer then I would call you as my friend"

_**"People need classification to be your friend, why go through that trouble? A weed would make a better friend"**_ Ker laughed at his own speech. The black fox just watched this scene play out.

"Hay! That's a bit cruel even for you"

_**"It's not my fault its true"**_

"FOOD!" Lyon shouted out as he woke up from his dream.

_**"LYON!"**_

"LYON!" Both Naruto and Ker shouted out at the same time. It was like they had completely forgotten about the life or death situation.

"How do you do that!" The fox finally spoke.

"What?" Naruto was confused.

"You speak and argue in front of me yet you know I can kill you at any minute? Aren't you scared that you're gonna die?"

"Well...No, I'm more concerned about my friends than my own life" Naruto said quite passionately.

_**"WE AREN'T FRIENDS!" Ker shouted still tangled up.**_

"YAY! LYON LUV NARUTO TOO"

"I love you too Lyon" What ever made Lyon happy. The black fox had a terrified look on her face.

'What is this. They should fear me not laugh and smile right in front of me. Yet...I don't see any fear from his heart...Is this...Friendship?' The black fox said to her self.

"What are you?" The black fox said to her self while shaking.

"Friendship? WHAT CAN SOMETHING SO USELESS DO IN A PERSONS LIFE!" The black fox shouted right at Naruto.

"Frends make you all warm and fuzzy inside" Lyon said happily.

_**"Friends aren't that great but makes life worth wild...At least theses do"**_ Ker pointed at Lyon and Naruto.

"And that's something you would throw your life away for? YOU FOOLS I'LL KILL YOU ALL" The black fox opened its jaw and a purple light was admitting from it.

"Oh crap" Naruto said to himself.

_**'SHIT! Gotta move, this is gonna hurt!"**_ Ker said to himself on fire and used all his strength to break out of the chains.

'Daddy? NO if he ded then who feed Lyon?' Lyon said to himself as he used his lighting trying to break out of the chains.

Naruto tried to get out of the chains but it was no use, the ground started shaking and the purple glow started to get brighter.

'NOT GOOD!' Naruto put his head down and closed his eyes preparing for what the hell was about to happen. After five seconds nothing happened, Naruto looked back up and opened his eyes in shock. Lyon and ker were in front of him, Lyon using his lightning and Ker using his red flames to block a purple flames coming from the black foxes mouth.

"Guys...Thanks" Naruto was sweating but so relived for Lyon and Ker saving him.

_**"Don't just sit there MOVE YOUR ASS!"** _Lyon and Ker were slowly getting pushed back by the purple flame. Naruto tried but nothing was happening.

'Damn it I can't get out! Wait how did I use that red chakra from before?'

_**'Hes not gonna be able to break out. WAIT I GOT ANOTHER FLAWLESS PLAN'**_ Ker's eyes were again on fire, a sign that he has a brilliant plan.

_**"Man Naruto you sure do suck at life, at this rate that Uchiha boy is gonna be the next Hokage, don't you think Lyon"**_ Lyon tilted his head in confusion. Ker gave him the scariest face possible which made Lyon cry.

"Yeah Ker rite Naruto suks, DON'T EAT LYON!"

"Are...You...TRYING TO PISS ME OFF KERRRR!?" Naruto exploded destroying the chains. Red chakra covered Naruto's body and one tail was formed. Lyon and Ker jumped out of the way with Naruto, the purple flame destroyed everything in front of it.

_**"Nice the plan worke-"**_ Ker was interrupted as Naruto punched him in the face.

"You bastard why did you have to say that!?"

_**"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH ME IN THE FACE, WHAT THE HELL BAKA!"** _Naruto and Ker continued their argument while Lyon was sitting down crying from Ker's scary face, it was like watching a comedy routine. This only fueled to 'her' anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The black fox used all of its energy to break the pull the chain from the ground and it worked. The chains were still wrapped around the fox but was not connected to the ground.

"It seems you all don't seem to be taking this seriously, THAT PISSES ME OFF!" Naruto and Ker just realized what happened.

_**"We will settle this later Naruto, right now 'she' wants to play another game"**_ Ker said taunting the black fox.

"Alright then" Naruto petted Lyon stopping his crying and bring a smile to his face.

"WE WILL BEAT THIS UGLY FOX AND EAT LOTS OF TASTY FOOD!" Lyon shouted out loud.

"What Lyon just said"

_**"I agree, I am quite hungry. We can all eat those rabbits I found"**_

"YAY!"

"I'm not...Hungry for rabbit" Naruto sweat dropped.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" The black fox charged at them and breathed purple fire from her mouth. Naruto and Lyon moved from either side. Ker on the other hand wasn't in the mood for dodging. Ker got on his legs and punched the top part of the 'her' mouth slamming 'her' in the ground shutting her up.

_**"How do you like that!"** _Ker said proudly, black tails wrapped around Ker's leg and spawn him around smashing him in the ground.

"I like it very much why don't you have some" The black tails pulled Ker towards her then 'she' punched Ker in the gut which sent him flying back. Ker used his claws and dug into the ground stopping him.

"I'm gonna enjoy devouring your flesh!" The black fox was about to breathe fire again but realized a blue glow in the sky.

"KITSUNE ART: ROLLING THUNDER!" A tornado surrounded the black fox and a huge lightning blot struck 'her' in the back.

'My turn' Naruto thought to himself.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto created three clones who also had the red chakra covering their body's as well, a certain someone felt the chakra being used.

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

**'Hum Just what I was hoping for'** Kyuubi gave a dark grin while sitting down in her human form eating the rabbits Ker had found.

**"Better not disappoint me my dear Naruto"** Kyuubi finished swallowing one of the rabbit's leg but not bothering to clean the blood on her mouth.

**"Humm? Who is this?"** Kyuubi could feel a familiar presence enter the forest. A massive dark grin now covered Kyuubi's face.

**"UCHIHA!"** Kyuubi licked her lips.

* * *

**In 'Her' mindscape**

Naruto charged with the three clones and used the smoke from Lyon's jutsu as cover. A tail suddenly swiped the three clones destroying them. Than tail then wrapped around the real Naruto. The smoke cleared and The black fox was right in Naruto's face. Naruto and the fox looked eyes, for a second but Naruto felt something else.

_'Help...me' _A weird voice called in Naruto's mind.

'The hell?' Naruto on the other hand was confused at what just happened.

"Naruto!" Lyon struck the foxes grip on Naruto stopping the black fox from devouring him. Naruto and Lyon jumped away aside Ker. Naruto held his head in pain.

_**"Yo you alright?"**_

"Its nothing" Naruto discarded the voice in his head.

"You insects sure are annoying" Purple flames now covered 'her' tail.

_**"You gotta be kidding me!" The black fox jumped high in the sky and back flipped.**_

"KITSUNE ART: HELLS VALOR!" As the black fox back flipped the purple flames on her tail split in fireballs and aimed for all of them. Lyon transformed to lightning dodging all the fireballs after him. Ker just stood their and did a hand sign.

_**"Doton: Doryuheki!"**_ A mud wall shot out of the ground blocking the fire balls.

* * *

**For people who don't know Doton: Doryuheki means Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall. Damn I really needs to find a generator for these things XD.**

* * *

Naruto was running at top speed avoiding the fire balls the best he could. One of the fireballs caught his hand and burnt as hell, even with the red chakra protecting him.

_'Please...help me' _The voice called again in Naruto's mind. The flames then vanished.

'Again that voice...Is it her?'

The black fox and Ker locked in arms as both tried to push each other away, since 'she' was stronger that didn't go well. The black fox lifted Ker over her head and threw him on the ground. 'She' then crushed Ker in the ground with one of her legs. Ker was choking up blood and was about to be stepped on again but Lyon kicked 'her' in the face knocking her away.

_**"Thanks..."**_

"Itz kay" Lyon said happily as he sat on Ker's head.

"It is her...'She' calling out to me, KER!"

_**"WHAT!"**_

"Leave this too me you and Lyon stay out of it!"

_**"WHA? YOU GOTTA DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?"**_

"Naruto gone crazy?" Lyon tilted his head.

"Trust me" Naruto said confidently. The black fox charged Naruto.

_**'Whats this baka doing?...'**_ Ker watched as the black fox got closer and closer to Naruto. Naruto then began to charge to 'her' as well.

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"** _Ker thought Naruto had gone crazy.

"YAY! GO NARUTO!" Lyon cheered.

_**"I don't think cheering him on is gonna do anything Lyon"**_ Ker sweet dropped.

"That Sharingan of hers can read my movements, well I think it can. But it won't be able to read this" Naruto was now in close range.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The black fox clawed Naruto right in half. Ker and Lyon watched in horror. The black fox just smiled.

_**"No...Way..."** _Was all Ker was able to say.

"NOO NARUTO!" Lyon busted out in tears.

"Your next" The black fox looked at Ker and Lyon, but then the ground started shaking.

"Not dead just yet" Naruto burst out of the ground underneath The black fox.

_**"No...Way..."**_ Was all Ker said, again speechless.

"Lyon (sniff) Waz not worried" Lyon said whipping his eyes.

Naruto didn't have the red chakra protecting him anymore, Naruto got his arms around the foxes stomach and tackled her on the ground.

"GET OFF ME HUMAN!" Naruto didn't release her he just tightened his grip.

_**"Errr whats he doing?"**_ Ker asked Lyon.

"Naruto so cool"

_**"Your hopeless" **_Ker face palmed himself.

"You don't have to alone anymore..." Naruto said still holding 'Her'

"What? GET OFF ME" The black fox tried to push Naruto off but nothing worked.

"We can be friends. You can be happy"

"I DON'T WANT FRIENDS NOT GET OFF ME!" The black Fox's body scorched in purple flames which burned Naruto, but still he didn't give up.

_**"Naruto...What are you-"**_

"You can smile and laugh with us..."

"You don't..." The black fox was for some reason trying to hold back trying to kill Naruto.

"We can be your New family...Riza!" The foxes eyes shot wide open and the area exploded.

_**"NARUTO!"**_ Ker shouted in horror.

"DADDY!" Lyon shouted as his stomach grumbled.

_**"YOU ONLY WANT FOOD!"** _Ker shouted at Lyon now.

"I CAN'T HELP IT, LYON HUNGY" The cloud of smoke now cleared, A black fur ball was in the middle of the smoke. The ball opened up and Naruto was lying in the black foxes arms.

"Its been a long time...Since anyone has called me...Riza" Naruto was unconscious. The black fox cuddled up with Naruto.

* * *

**The forest**

"Where are you Naruto?" Sayuri jumped from tree branched to tree branch looking for Naruto.

"Maybe I should have asked Hinata to help me, shes great when it comes to finding things thanks to those eyes she has" Sayuri stopped and took a deep breath in.

"Whats happened, where are you Naruto?" Sayuri asked the sky.

"Looking for some thing?" An ANBU was on another tree in front of Sayuri who was looking at the sky.

"I...I was looking for Naruto" Sayuri said confidently.

"That's our job, you go back to the village" Sayuri was a bit suspicious, since when did a ANBU wear all black.

"Something wrong?" The ANBU asked. Sayuri threw a kunai from her back pocket at the ANBU who just sides stepped lazily to dodge it.

"Who are you? ANBU wear the official Konoha uniform, so who are you" Sayuri drawn another kunai in her hand ready to attack.

**"Hum I really do suck at being nice" **Kyuubi removed the mask and smiled, blood was all over her face.

"YOU!"

**"Nice to see you too Uchiha" **Kyuubi walked over to the tree and leaned on it.

"What have you done to Naruto!?"

**"Oh my sweet Naruto, hes fine of course, it would be heart breaking if anything BAD happened to him wouldn't it?"** Kyuubi said teasingly.

"You bitch. The ANBU will kill you when they get here"

**"ANBU? Please where do you think I got the mask from?"** Sayuri's eyes shot wide open.

**"If I counted correctly there were five of them, too bad they weren't that entertaining"** Kyuubi liked her lips. Sayuri could feel the blood lust from Kyuubi.

"What are you?" Sayuri started shaking.

**"What do I look like baka? Now let's make a deal, It's no fun just killing you worms over and over again"**

"A deal? How about this give me Naruto and I might feel generous and tell the Hokage not to kill you"

**"No deal, How about this I will allow Naruto to return in due time, but only if you meet my requirements..."**

"And they are?"

**"Simple. One you and that arrogant brother of your don't make any contact with Naruto, EVER! Two You don't tell the Hokage about me. And three..." **Kyuubi's dark grin came to life once again.

**"You must tell everyone in that academy of yours that Naruto has a girlfriend" **Sayuri felt like a knife had shot right into her heart and Kyuubi knew it as well.

"NEVER!"

**"Fine by me I love having Naruto all by my self, take it or leave it Uchiha either way I win" **Kyuubi's plan was flawless not because of the requirements but because of who the deal was with, Sayuri has a soft spot for Naruto so there was no way she would say no.

"...Fine" Sayuri said admitting defeat putting her kunai away.

**"Excellent, I'd known you would make the right choice, after all every Uchiha doesn't"** Kyuubi said mockingly.

**"Tell that Hokage or what ever he's called that Naruto would return in a week"**

"What about the ANBU?"

**"You think of something, not my problem"** With that Kyuubi vanished in a red flame. Sayuri dropped on the branch and punched the branch.

"Who is that...bitch!" Sayuri shouted to the sky.

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

Kyuubi arrived back where Naruto was.

**"HAHAHAH"** Kyuubi laughed.

**"Humans are so easy to use"** Kyuubi finally cleaned the blood over her mouth.

**"You will be mine Naruto, only MINE!"**

* * *

**In 'Her' mindscape**

_**"Yo will you let him go already, I think you're choking him"**_

"Back off runt!" Ker and the black fox were arguing ever since Naruto fell asleep. Lyon and Ker didn't attack since Naruto was in 'her' arms and she could kill him is she wanted to.

"Wha?...whats happening?" Naruto said dizzily as he woke up.

"YAY NARUTOS ALIVE AN WELL" Lyon ran around all over the place until he fell in a small hole which was created in the previous battle.

_**"Naruto please tell this...thing...to let you go so we can kill her already"**_ Ker said impatiently.

"No ker its okay. Riza is fine now"

_**"Riza? Who is Riza?"**_ Naruto pointed the black fox.

"No way you found out here name, how?"

"Well I really don't know, when we were fighting I kept hearing noises in my head, then suddenly the name Riza just popped in my head"

"So scary fox iz Riza then?" Lyon asked as he tiled his head.

"Yes...I am" Riza said calmly.

"I'm sorry I attacked you all, I was angry...I"

"Itz kay" Lyon said happily much to Riza being confused.

"Mor foxes meanz more food, FOOD!" Lyon said happily as he snuggled up close to Riza. Riza just smiled weirdly, she didn't understand Lyon at all.

"Naruto, you were sent here to tame me to become your weapon. As my apologies I accept and will follow your orders" Riza said loyally.

"It's okay Riza, I know what it means to be alone, you don't have to accept only because your sorry, you can go now if you want"

"No I...wa-nt to help you" Riza had trouble speaking for some reason, the change in her mind was affecting her"

"Okay them" Naruto said happily.

"YAY MORE FOOD" Lyon said randomly.

_**"Hold on"** _Ker said stopping the happiness.

_**"How do we know, Riza here is serious and not faking it?"**_ Riza looked down in shame.

"Shes not faking Ker"

_**"Proof?!"** _Ker said proudly.

"I'm not dead yet" Naruto said casually, Ker felt so dumb right now it was unreal.

_**"Well...Fine"** _Ker admitted defeat. Naruto got up and stretched.

"How do we get out of here anyway?" As soon as Naruto said that Ker and Lyon suddenly vanish out of thin air.

"I can send you back to the real world" Riza said shyly.

"Oh...Thanks" Naruto smiled while scratching his head.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah"

"...Thank you..." Before Naruto could reply, he felt weak all over and fell asleep.

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

"YEAH I'M THE BEST" Naruto cheered for him self waving is arms in the air with the sword in his hand.

**"So you were alive after all"** Kyuubi said calmly. Naruto was about to reply but a white fuzzball hit him in the face.

"NARUTO!" Turns out it was Lyon.

"Hay Lyon!" Naruto cuddled Lyon.

_**"Looks like were all here, thank kami"** _Ker came out behind a tree.

"Yeah we really are the best, celebrations are in order" Lyon and Ker laughed while Kyuubi was not.

**"Celebrations? I don't know what you mean by that"** All three of them froze and slowly turned their faces to Kyuubi.

**"You broke the rules, I said Naruto was to beat Riza and no one else, you know what that means boys" **Red flames covered Kyuubi and her eyes were glowing red evil. Everyone but Kyuubi was now pale white and all think the same thing.

"WERE SCREWED!" All three of them said at the same time. Kyuubi slammed the ground and caused a massive explosion knocking Naruto, Ker and Lyon right in the sky and right back down. Ker landed first, Naruto landed on Ker and Lyon landed on Naruto.

**"Now then, come on boys back to the house. Dinner is waiting" **Kyuubi said walking away, Naruto, Ker and Lyon were dragging their body's following Kyuubi. Naruto looked at the sword in his hand and could hear Riza snoring, which meant she was sleeping.

"Welcome to the family"Naruto had a huge happy grin on.

**"QUITE SMILING BAKA" **Ker thrown Lyon at the back of Naruto's head.

* * *

**OH SNAP ITS DONE, THE BIGGEST CHAPTER YET IS NOW FINISHED. My hands are on fire guys, and it only took me three Tic-Taks to complete it. Lets talk about a few things shall we?**

**1) DAMN, to be honest this CHAPTER WAS AN ACCIDENT, I didn't plan on making this a whole chapter ESPECIAL THE LARGEST CHAPTER. I'm really proud of this, I personal think this is my best work yet.**

**2) I thought long and hard on this fighting scene and originally it was just going to be Naruto fighting Riza but then I thought "Why not show what Lyon and Ker are made of" and then the other me was like "No way man you can't do that" and the other me was like "Wanna bet?" and stabbed the other me kill the idea along with it. So in the end Lyon and Ker joined in on the fight.**

**3) RIZA a new member of the family YES, YESSSSSSS. Anyway, she will probably be my (sniff) last...fan made character I'm gonna add and I have two reasons for this. The first reason is the story is gonna be a mess if new characters are gonna keep joining in on the action, I mean each one is gonna have a different personality and specialty so its pretty hard. I mean this is easy for me because Lyon is kinda like me thinking of food all the time but...you know...I'm not a fox :(. The second reason is its hard...Nuff said.**

**4) This is my personal problem but what ever, okay I did intent to use the proper Japanese language or what ever for the jutsus, but I've reached a dead end with that. Since I also wanted to create my own jutsus for Lyon, Ker, Naruto etc. I have no idea how to translate my English to the language the jutsues, so I have have decided I will still use the proper language for jutsus which DO EXIST in the Naruto universe and my English for the jutsus I'VE CREATED. Of course this could also change, I have looked for a translator but had no luck, if anyone could link me a good translator what works or any information on how to translate these words, I will thank you FOR LIFE.**

**5) Okay now you can flame on me for this, I know it's a bit annoying and frustrating, that the scenes keep changing now and then. You know like at one second they were in the forest about Kyuubi dancing or something then the next second it's about Sayuri talking about jutsus you know what I mean. The reason for this is I want every character to be doing something at the same time. That's the reason I've done this. If I wouldn't have Sayuri at the academy talking about Naruto and Kakashi and the new team 7 then there's really no point of them in my story to be honest. Well that what I think any way.**

**And that it for this chapter, again a big thanks for my reviews and follows, I personally think this has been a HUGE SUCCESS but I'm not important right now, Its your input what keeps me going. I want reviews no I need reviews to keep ma gas going. Even if you hate this then please tell me what I can improve on and I will try to the best of my ability. If you like something tell me what it was and again I will try to make it better. Lyon's gonna starve if he doesn't get reviews guys. XD**


	11. Chapter 11 - TWABK - Part 3

**Okay test two is officially starting right now SO LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED :)**

**First of all I am DEEPLY (I'M TALKING BOTTOMLESS HOLE TYPE OF DEEP) sorry for the late release, I've been doing some important things (League of legends) and other stuff (Starcraft 2) and yeah I could have done this quicker but truth be told I had a lot of trouble with this chapter compared with the others for some reason. I have been extremely lazy and stayed in bed for most of the day so I am really angry with my self now. I promise you the next chapter will be quicker and hopefully better, for now just enjoy what I have to offer.**

**Important**** stuff at the end of please read if you can. Lyon will give you a cookie if you do XD**

**A quick look at what just happened**

**"You broke the rules, I said Naruto was to beat Riza and no one else, you know what that means boys" **Red flames covered Kyuubi and her eyes were glowing red evil. Everyone but Kyuubi was now pale white and all think the same thing.

"WERE SCREWED!" All three of them said at the same time. Kyuubi slammed the ground and caused a massive explosion knocking Naruto, Ker and Lyon right in the sky and right back down. Ker landed first, Naruto landed on Ker and Lyon landed on Naruto.

**"Now then, come on boys back to the house. Dinner is waiting" **Kyuubi said walking away, Naruto, Ker and Lyon were dragging their body's following Kyuubi. Naruto looked at the sword in his hand and could hear Riza snoring, which meant she was sleeping.

"Welcome to the family"Naruto had a huge happy grin on.

**"QUIT SMILING BAKA" **Ker thrown Lyon at the back of Naruto's head.

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi**

**_Ker (Demon Hoody)_**

* * *

**Training With A Bad Kisune - Part 3**

**Chapter 11 - Lyon's Crazy Party**

**(The next day) Kyuubi's hideout - Main living room**

"YOU CHEATED!" Naruto and Ker are having a game of shogi around a small table on the floor.

_**"I didn't cheat you baka"**_

"YES YOU DID I HAD MORE PIECES ON THE BOARD"

_**"Yes which I destroyed"**_

"YEAH WELL...YOU STILL CHEATED"

_**"No you just suck at games, in fact you suck at everything"**_

"THAT'S NOT...YOU" Naruto was having a hard choice of words.

_**"Loss for words? If the cat hasn't got your tongue I'll rip it out for you"**_

"No I...Well...Lets have another game and I'll win this time" Naruto said confidently.

_**"Right..." **_Ker said sarcastically.

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Kitchen**

**"I wonder if it was a good idea to leave then two alone" **Kyuubi was currently making raman for Naruto as a reward for completing the first test. Kyuubi was again in her human form, she gotten use to it from staying in it for too long.

"Lyon hungy" Lyon said lying down on a shelf on the other side of the room.

**"Your always hungry"**

"Lyon's belly iz making scary noisez" Lyon said freaking out by his own digestive system.

**"That's normal silly Lyon, I would be worried if it wouldn't make noises"**

"Lyon confused" Lyon said tilting his head.

**"Never mind, still pretty amazing Naruto and Ker woke up this early from all the crap they went through"**

"Naruto iz cool, Ker iz scary"

**"Does Ker scare you?"**

"Ker iz mean to Lyon, but Naruto luvs Ker so Lyon also luvs Ker"

**"I see, even if Ker is an ass him and Naruto seem like the best of friends"** Kyuubi clenched one of her fist and she growled quietly.

"Mummy angy with Naruto?" Lyon said again tilting her head.

**"Hum"** Kyuubi smiled warmly and walked over to Lyon and picked him gently and stroked his head.

**"Mummy is always angry Lyon, but not with Naruto"**

"Lyon sad when mummy sad"

**"Don't worry I'm fine, but I need you to be a good little kit and do mummy a favor, can you do that for your mummy?"** Lyon smiled and nodded his head.

**"I need you to keep a close eye on Naruto. If he mentions anything about me please tell me"**

"Why mummy?" Lyon tilted his head.

**"Everyone has their secrets Lyon and this is one of mine"** Lyons eyes rolled at the back of his head and he was making some weird noises which confused Kyuubi.

"Okay mummy, Lyon will be ninja" Lyon had his tongue out while smiling.

**"I've lived for a very long time yet I have never seen or met a creature like you Lyon" **Kyuubi said happily but slightly scared, Lyon was unpredictable so anything could happen.

"Food?" Lyon said randomly which Kyuubi completely forgotten about, the raman she was cooking was on fire. Kyuubi used her tails to contain the flame and stop it.

**"I hate humans"** Kyuubi said lazily as she face palmed.

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Main living room**

"WHAT!?"

_**"I win again, have you ever played this game before?"**_

"Of course I have...I just need to remember how to play it"

_**"You suck"**_

"Yeah well" Naruto picked up one of the pieces Ker owned and threw it on the other side of the room. Ker just stared at Naruto who was laughing at this own actions. Ker was releasing his red flames and smiled dangerously.

_**"YOUR MEAT BAKA!"**_

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Kitchen**

**"What are those two doing now?" **Kyuubi asked her self while putting the raman in four bowls. Lyon and Kyuubi could hear Naruto and Ker doing what ever they were doing.

"Naruto won" Lyon cheered for his best friend"

**"Right..."** Kyuubi said sarcastically, Kyuubi finished putting the raman in the bowls and gave one to Lyon, using his tail and wrapped it around the bowl to carry it.

"YAY FOOD!" Kyuubi carried the other three bowls with her tails and walked to the main living room.

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Main living room**

As soon as Lyon and Kyuubi walked through the door the sight of two idiots fighting each other was clear to the eyes. Lyon and Kyuubi stood there for about 2 minutes doing nothing but watch as Naruto and Ker continued their brawl which was a bad idea. Lyon looked over at Kyuubi who tightened one of their fists.

"Ow no" Lyon widespread as his covered his eyes from the horror Kyuubi was going to unleash on the two idiots. Naruto and Ker felt a chill in the air and turned only to see a pissed off Kyuubi in red flames.

**"Its first thing in the morning and you two are already DRIVING ME TO THE BRIDGE OF INSANITY!" **Kyuubi ran and punched Ker in the face with so much force he went flying into Naruto which lead them to flying out of the hideout and into the garden. Lyon ran to make sure they were still alive.

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Garden**

"IZ NARUTO AND KER DED?!" Lyon shouted

"YES"

_**"YES"**_ Both Naruto and Ker replied in aching pain.

"OKAY!" Lyon replied back happily. Kyuubi arrived behind Lyon.

**"Now get back in here, food is ready for you"** Kyuubi walked back in the house.

"Lets call this a draw then" Naruto crawled over to Ker still in pain.

_**"Fine, I can't feel my legs" **_Ker tried to stand but failed.

"I can't feel any part of my body" Naruto cried in pain.

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Main living room**

Naruto and Ker finally arrived after being pulverized by Kyuubi. Kyuubi was sitting down with one hand on her chin. Lyon was on the table with his head in the bowl attacking the raman.

**"Well?"** Kyuubi asked with one eye open.

_**"My apologize Lord Kyuub, it won't happen again" **_Ker put his head down as a sign of respect. Kyuubi's eyes when gazed on Naruto waiting for an apology.

"Sorry" Naruto said not meeting Kyuubi's eyes.

**"Good now lets eat shall we? Lyon couldn't wait so he already started"** Lyon put his head out of the bowl and smiled before putting his head back in. Naruto and Ker sat around the table and began eating. Naruto still didn't make eye contact at Kyuubi which she noticed.

**"Why do you refuse to look at me Naruto?"** Kyuubi asked curiously. Ker looked over at Naruto through the corner of his eye.

"Your naked...Again" Naruto said quietly.

**"I don't like clothes weighting me down, you should try it some time"**

"I think I'm okay" Naruto still looked at his raman and only his raman. Kyuubi's raged was slowly increasing but she remain control.

**"Naruto..."**

"Yeah"

**"Come sit next to me"** Ker chuckled a bit. Naruto was blushing a bit.

"Can I stay here?" Naruto prayed for Kyuubi's mercy. Kyuubi release a small amount of killer intent.

**"Do you want me to hurt you Naruto?"** Kyuubi said sweetly. Naruto picked up his raman and moved over next to Kyuubi trying to avoid looking at Kyuubi.

**"Was that so hard?"**

'Just don't look at her Naruto even if she is...Naked' Naruto thought to him self.

**'You know I can hear you in your mind right?'** Kyuubi laughed at Naruto who flinched even more terrified for his life.

**"Whats wrong Naruto? If you don't calm down you're gonna pass out" **Kyuubi pretended she couldn't read her mind.

"I'm...Fine" Naruto began eating his raman even with Kyuubi holding him.

**"So tell me how did your fight with Riza actually go?"**

"It was painful" Naruto said depressed.

_**"It was easy"**_ Ker acted like a badass.

"It waz weird" Lyon was truthful.

**"Well I hope you all get use to it, you have two more tests to go"**

_**"When do we even start the next test anyway?"** _Ker asked hoping to relax.

**"We some free time on our hands so just relax for now, besides there's no point when you body's are in the bad condition its in" **Ker was happy with this but Naruto would rather train.

"Can't I train later, I feel fine" Naruto still had to try.

**"You can't even look at a naked female properly, no you will wait until you recover"**

"But I-" Naruto turned to face Kyuubi but immediately regretted his actions as Kyuubi was right next to him giving him a clear view of her chest. Naruto started a nose bleed and looked the other way embarrassed.

**"See"**

"Shut up" Naruto tried to stop the nose bleed but nothing worked.

**_"So whose in charge of the next test then?"_**

**"Why Lyon of course" **Kyuubi smiled.

_**"WHAT!?"**_ Ker choked on his raman while Lyon fell off the table with the bowl stuck on his head.

**"Is there a problem Ker?" **Kyuubi asked sweetly.

_**"Well Lyon hasn't been known for good common sense let alone teach"** _Ker swallowed his food finally able to breath. Lyon ran into the wall trying to get the bowl of his head which was blinding him.

**_"See what I mean? If anything he's gonna teach us his eating techniques" _**Lyon fell on the floor in defeat from the bowl, it was too powerful for Lyon. Kyuubi was about to reply but Naruto beat her to it.

"I don't see a problem with it" Naruto took the bowl off Lyons head.

"NARUTO" Lyon jumped at Naruto's cheat tackling him.

"A MONTER ATTACK LYON AND LYON WAZ SCARED" Lyon started crying in Naruto's chest.

"It's okay Lyon, it was a bowl not a monster" Naruto patted Lyon.

"Iz bowl friendly?"

_**"Does this kit have any brain cells at all?"**_ Kyuubi smacked Ker on top of his head.

"Err yeah the bowl is friendly"

"OKAY!" Lyon was now happy.

"I'm gonna take a walk" Naruto grabbed Riza and put her on his back. Kyuubi was extremely annoyed, they didn't even have a decent conversation.

**"Why?"** Kyuubi said, anger was clear in her voice.

"I err...Just wanna think about something...That's all" Kyuubi was about to protest but...

"Don't worry mummy, Lyon will take care of Naruto" Lyon jumped on Naruto's head and smiled with his tongue out.

**"Fine...Come back in ten minutes or I'll drag you by the hair. Clear?"** Kyuubi giving Naruto the 'pissed off' look.

"Yeah alright" Naruto left still with Lyon on his head. Rage was shown in Kyuubi's eyes and Ker already knew it.

_**"Nice work Kyuubi, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to be 'friendly'"** _Ker smirked

**"Say that again"** Kyuubi replied angrily.

_**"Why don't you just admit it?"**_

**"Whats there to admit?"**

_**"Drop the act"**_

**"I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean pup" **That last word almost drove Ker to insanity.

_**"Pup? Really you have dropped that low?"**_

**"Low?"**

_**"Come on, even Lyon can see it. If you feel lonely just admit it" **_Kyuubi broke the table with her fist in frustration.

_**"Lonely? What makes you think I, the Kyuubi would feel...Lonely"**_

**"Are you?" **Ker replied simply. Kyuubi didn't reply she just looked down at the floor.

**"I'm gonna have a lie down, I feel like crap"** Kyuubi stormed out of the room

**_"WHAT! I have to clean this up?"_ **Ker asked but no one was there to listen.

_**"I hate you all"**_ Ker said to himself.

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

Naruto was randomly walking thinking about stuff. Lyon was happily trying to eat the air but it wasn't working out as well as he wanted it to go. Riza was also on Naruto's back in a sword which was strapped on his back.

"I wonder whats happening back at the academy" Naruto asked himself.

"Acadmy?" Lyon tilted his head.

"Oh yeah you were hiding so you didn't see anything"

"Do acadmy have good food?"

"Always thinking about food" Naruto sweat dropped.

_'How old is this kit?' _Riza making an appearance in Naruto's mind.

'Riza?'

_'ye-s'_

'Err hi, Lyon's about a week old. I don't really know the age of...Foxes' Naruto petted Lyon.

_'Its not that complicate-d'_

'Whats wrong? You sound weird'

_'My mind is getting us-e to the chang-e'_

'Are you alright?'

_'It...Hurts...A lot, but I think I'll be oka-y'_

'Okay, tell me if you need help or something' Lyon jumped off Naruto and chased a butterfly.

_'As much as I want this consta-nt pain to go, you wouldn't be able to do anythi-ng but...Thank you'_

'How are you able to talk to me anyway?'

_'Unlike Kyuubi and Ker who forced a connection to your mind. We simply just...Bounded'_

'What? When?' Naruto was already confused.

_'When you tackled me on the ground' Riza giggled a bit but Naruto didn't pick it up._

'Oh sorry about that'

_'I'm not angry you dope'_

'Your not?' Lyon jumped of a tree branch try to catch the butterfly but fail and crashed into the ground.

_'Why would I?'_

'I don't know? Usually when I do something someone seems to hate me'

_'Kyuubi?'_

'Well...Yeah' Lyon jumped at the butterfly again but missed it and fell into a bush.

'Why don't you come out here? It's a nice day'

_'My body is dead, I can't go into fox or human form outside. Me being a sword is as good as it gets'_

'That's sucks so I can't see you again'

_'Well...Y-you could...Come in here'_

'Really? How do I do tha-' Naruto felt dazed and feel unconscious. Not that anyone noticed Lyon fell into a river still trying to catch the butterfly.

* * *

**Riza's mindscape**

"What the?" Naruto was floating in the air until he suddenly felt his body falling...Again.

"AAAAHHHH" Naruto fell flat on his face to the ground.

"Why me?" Naruto had his hands on his head trying to reduce the pain but it wasn't working. Riza's world changed quite a bit. The place finally had light from the sky and no blades were out of the ground.

"RIZA!?" Naruto shouted since he couldn't see her.

"Pleas-e don't shout, it hurts" Naruto turned around and Riza was sitting down casually. The chains were still holding her down.

"Riza, were you always there?"

"Ye-s, sorry for the falling. I thought it wold be...Funny" For some reason Riza had a really hard time saying the last word.

"Okay, sorry for shouting. Why are the chains still holding you?"

"These chains will not disappear until my death. They were made so if I ever go...Insane, these should hold me down"

"Should?"

"Lets just say not every-one's rage can be control by ju-st sealing it away. Something I learned the hard way"

"What happened?"

"It's a long story" Naruto moved closer and sat in front of Riza.

"Come on tell me" Naruto tried to use a cute face but fail miserably.

"Please don't do that"

"Sorry, please tell me the story"

"I will some other time, my head hurts at the moment"

"Fine...So what are you going to do anyway"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what is Kyuubi gonna do to you?"

"Ha Kyuubi can't do anything to me"

"Sooo where yo gonna go?"

"I don't understand your logic Naruto, I thought I agreed to stay with you"

"What your serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Clime the tree, beat Riza and you get a prize right? So I am yours...Naruto"

"What just like that? Your not mad or anything? Your not gonna bite or claw me to death?" Riza just burst out laughing at Naruto.

"I can see why Kyuubi enjoys torturing you, I'm not like Kyuubi so please don't compare me to her. If anything I'll beat Kyuubi up for you"

"Well Kyuubi wouldn't be so happy with that, she would probably rip my head off"

"You won't know if you don't try" Riza said temptingly.

"Why does Ker hate you anyway, he said he hasn't met you"

"He's jea-lous"

"Jealous? About what"

"I'm like the first born of Kyuubi since I was considered 'Perfect' Ker do-esn't like the idea being near me because he is basically a smaller vers-ion of me. I hate the fact Kyuubi used me to make copy's but what the hell. If it wasn't for that overgrown fox I would be dead now, not like that's a bad thing"

"Okay...Wait how do you know his name? When we came to defeat you, you already knew his name"

"I instantly know a copy of me when I see one, Ker's memories and knowledge is mine if I wanted it"

"Really"

"Lets just say I could 'mind fuck' him if I wan-ted to. Bu lets just keep that out little secret shall we?" Naruto laughed, Riza in a way was allot like Kyuubi but with a different way of displaying violence.

"Wait! Then what about Lyon?"

"The little kit? He's not a copy off me" Riza said gladly and a bit relieved.

"Really"

"He is a merged form of y-our and Kyuubi's chakra"

"Oh yeah she mentioned something like that"

"In a way I guess you could call Lyon your child"

"Wait don't tell me Lyon's related to me"

"No you dope, do you remember have sex with a fox?"

"WHAT! NO" Naruto's face turned bright red.

"Then your fine, Lyon only has your chakra not related in blood by any way...Although..." Riza left her sentence hanging in the air.

"What?"

"If you and Kyuubi do for whatever reason have a child, Lyon is as good as it gets"

"Really..." Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Your face has gone red"

"No it hasn't" Naruto covered his face.

"Just out of cu-riously, has Kyuubi tried to...You know"

"What?" Naruto thought for a moment.

"WAIT WHAT? HELL NO. WHY WOULD-" Then Naruto thought again, how many times did Naruto see Kyuubi naked?

"Well she...Goes into her human form from time to time...And doesn't wear any clothes"

"Hum you know that's an invitation" Riza whispered.

"WHAT!" Naruto caught the end of what Riza just said.

"Nothing, did you say som-ething?"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"What you just- Oh forget it" Naruto gave up.

"Anyway back to the ori-ginal question. I'm staying"

"Hu?"

"I'm staying with you and that's final"

"So I can use you like a sword?"

"That's the idea, I'll help you if you get in fights, even against Kyuubi"

"Aren't you scared of her? I mean she did keep you alive"

"So what? I'd rather be with you other than following the fuzzball"

"Err thanks but aren't you a fuzzball as well"

"Yeah but I'm way more adorable, Right Naruto?" Riza said jokingly.

"You're a little big to be adorable"

"Your too kind Naruto" Riza said sarcastically.

"Well I guess I've gotta get back to Kyuubi, she said be back in ten minutes so I'll see you later I guess"

"I'm always with you so it doesn't make a difference if you leave, as long as you carry the sword with you"

"Okay, Err I just have one more question"

"What is it?"

"How old are? I mean when you were human and now" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why?"

"No really reason, It's just foxes have weird ages" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well I was...I was...Hum that's weird" Riza was having problems.

"What?"

"Can't seem to remember" Riza sweat dropped

"You forgot your age? How is that even possible?"

"I...have no idea. Sorry I don't know"

"It's okay It doesn't matter anyway. Well I'm going now"

"Bye" Naruto walked off.

"Wait where is the door?" As soon as Naruto finished that sentence he felt dizzy again and everything went blank.

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

Naruto shot up from lying on the ground.

"Why does that always happen?" Naruto looked for Riza but remembered the sword was on his back. Lyon came hobbling back towards Naruto, he was covered in dirt and was all messed up, Naruto could hardly contain his laughter.

"Lyon what happened to you"

"A monter with wings attacked Lyon, Monter tyed to run but Lyon ate it"

"A monster with wings? Don't you mean a fly?"

"It had big wings"

"...A butterfly? Never mind, let's get you cleaned up, Kyuubi will kill me if I bring you back like this" Naruto carried Lyon looking for a lake or a river to wash all the dirt of Lyon.

"Waz Naruto sleep?"

"What? No I was talk to Riza"

"Scary fox?"

_'Is that my nickname?' Riza asked Naruto._

'No idea' Naruto found a lake and put Lyon in it slowly.

"AWWW" Lyon rampage out and jumped on Naruto's face.

"Lyon whats wrong?" Naruto picked Lyon up again.

"Wata cold" Lyon said while shivering.

"What it can't be that cold" Naruto put one of his hands in the water and it felt fine.

"The waters fine Lyon"

"Itz cold"

_'Just throw him in' _Naruto put Lyon back in the water and held him.

"AWWW" Lyon panicked and tried to break out of Naruto's hold.

"It's okay Lyon just let me-" Naruto was trying to rub the dirt out but Lyon kept moving.

_'I think he's scared of the water'_

'Well how do I calm him down?'

_'I don't know' _Naruto pulled Lyon out of the water and on to land.

"Lyon cold" Lyon rolled up into a ball.

"Sorry Lyon I didn't know you were scared of the water" Naruto stroked Lyon. Lyon looked at the water and saw his reflection.

"AWWW I FELL IN WATA AGIN" Lyon shouted but he didn't really fall in the water.

"What?"

"Why iz Lyon in two places at once?" Lyon kept trying to grab himself through the refection of the water. Naruto was still confused.

"WAT MAGIC IZ THIZ?"Lyon was freaking out. Naruto looked closer to see what Lyon was doing.

"That's not you it's just your reflection. That's what happens when you look at water"

"Lyon haz a brotha?" Lyon was still confused, this reality was too much for Lyon's brain.

"No that's not your brother. The Lyon in the water is you" Lyon tilted his head confused.

_'Lyon was created by your chakra and Kyuubi's, I wonder which one was this stupid'_ Riza laughed.

'Your not helping Riza'

"What iz that" Lyon pointed to something moving in the water.

"That's a fish Lyon"

"Whats fish?" Lyon tilted his head again.

"Well lives in the water. Err some people eat then as food" Lyon's ears twitched at the last word.

"FOOD?!" Lyon jumped on Naruto.

'Oh no' Naruto thought to him self.

"FOOD!?" Lyon catapulted in the water.

_'Are you serious?'_ Riza laughed.

'Well I loved food so I guess Lyon does ass well'

"DIE FISH!" Lyon was moving with his mouth open trying to catch every fish in sight, the water now was not affecting him at all.

"Lyon, Oh crap we gotta get back to Kyuubi its been over ten minutes. LYON!" Naruto shouted for Lyon but he didn't stop chasing after the fish.

"Can he hear me?"

_'I think he can't hear anything, his brain too focused on the fish'_

"Great so how do I get him back then?"

_'...Go fishing' _Naruto picked up a stick and tried to impale a fish so he could get Lyon's attention.

"Come on fish let me-" Naruto leaned forward a bit too far and fell in the water. Naruto swam back up.

"Great AWW" Naruto felt a sharp pain in his ass.

"LYON!" Lyon smiled as he bit on Naruto's ass. Lyon let go and swam back up.

"Sorry Naruto" Lyon smiled and licked Naruto.

"Its fine" Naruto just signed. Lyon just had a confused look on his face.

"AWWW WATA COLD" Lyon splashed all over the place in a panic. Naruto picked Lyon up and put him on top of his head.

"Thank you Naruto" Lyon sat happily on Naruto head as he pull him self back on land.

"Well that went well"

"Lyon smell fox" Lyon sniffed again.

"Wha? A fox? Don't tell me"

"MUMMY!" Lyon said happily.

"Crap" Naruto thought to him self. Naruto walked through the forest until he though Kyuubi in her fox form.

**"Where the hell have you two been?" **A pissed off kitsune asked in a fury.

"What are you talking about I was like three minutes late"

**"Three minutes? You've been gone for a whole hour you baka"**

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

_'Sorry I guess time in my mindscape was messed up along with my brain'_ Riza apologized Naruto pulled Lyon off his head and pulled him to his face.

"Lyon why didn't you wake me up?"

"Naruto waz sleeping like a kit" Lyon said happily. Naruto looked at Kyuubi whose eyes were twitching.

"Well...Err...Sorry" Naruto scratched his head. Red flames erupted from one of Kyuubi's claws.

**"Better start running baka" **Naruto dropped Lyon and Naruto made a full on run for it in the opposite direction.

**"What happened to you Lyon?"** Kyuubi walked up to Lyon and cleaned him up.

"Lyon fell in wata and Naruto saved Lyon"

**"Really? It wasn't just for the fish?"**

"Food?" Lyon tilted his head.

**"Never mind? So has Naruto said anything about me?" **Kyuubi picked Lyon up with her tails.

"No Naruto hasn't said anything about mummy"

**"I see" **Kyuubi growled slightly.

"Naruto waz talking to scary fox"

**"Who?"**

"scary fox?"

**"Who?"**

"Black scary fox"

**"Black fox? Riza?"**

"Yep" Lyon smiled happily.

**'That's not right. Riza only talk to people she likes. This is seriously getting annoying. Maybe giving her to Naruto was a mistake, but if them two have talked then there is no change of Naruto giving her up' **Kyuubi cursed.

**"Lyon"**

"Yes mummy"

**"How did Naruto beat Riza?"**

"Err Naruto gave black scary fox a hugggggggg" Kyuubi was confused but in a way it made sense.

"Hum so Riza has a soft spot for Naruto aye?" Kyuubi put Lyon on her back.

**"Lets go find your daddy shall we?"**

"YAY" Lyon waved his arms in the air. Kyuubi sent chakra to her feet and charged after Naruto.

* * *

**To Naruto where ever he is**

"Gotta run" Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

_'You know she's gonna catch up right?'_

'Yeah but hopefully something good will happen'

_**"NARUTO!" **_A voice shouted out of no where.

'That voice?' Naruto stopped as he realized it.

"Ker?" Naruto looked around to find in.

_**"BAKA MOVE!" **_Naruto behind him and saw Ker jumped right into Naruto. This caused both of them to fall of the tree branch and hit the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto held his head in pain.

_**"I was moving at fully speed, you're an idiot you know that"**_

"What did I do?"

_**"What does it look like? You've pissed Kyuubi off...Again. What could you possible be doing for an hour?"**_

"I was talking to Riza? I was in her mindscape and she got the time wrong. I'm sorry"

_**"I swear you gonna be the end of us. Come on apologize to Kyuubi"**_

"Screw that I'm running"

_**"No you're not"** _As soon as Ker finished that Naruto was out of sight.

_**"HAY GET BACK HERE BAKA!" **_Ker ran after Naruto.

* * *

**Konoha village - Hokage office**

Sayuri and the Hokage were disguising about Naruto.

"What did I tell you about Not chasing after Naruto? And what do you end up doing?"

"Sorry but I had to"

"Still you didn't follow my orders, you were lucky this 'girl' didn't attack you or worse kill you"

"I would have beaten her!" Sayuri snapped back.

"Sayuri don't let your overconfidence cloud your vision, that's the reason most shinobi loss their lives"

"Better die than do nothing" Sayuri said to her self.

"So you said Naruto would return in a week correct?"

"That's what she said but I hardly think she will keep her promise"

"Maybe but what troubles me more is the ANBU haven't returned yet, They were suppose to report back two hours ago"

'Damn it what do I say?' Sayuri thought hard.

"Well...If they don't come back then send me after them"

"No Sayuri if you and 'her' meet again then-"

"Damn it old man, I've fought her before so I have a little experience on fighting her. If you won't give me permission then I'll go on with out it" Sarutobi was taken back by her attitude.

"I'm sorry I..." Sayuri realized what she just said but couldn't think of a reason for saying those words.

"Fine have it your way"

"What?" Sayuri was confused.

"If Naruto doesn't return within weeks time then I'll sent team Kakashi after Naruto, but only after. If I catch you running after Naruto before then. The missions off. Understood"

"Yes Lord Hokage" Sayuri bowed happy with the agreement and left the room.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing"

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

_**"Naruto get back here!"** _Ker was chasing after Naruto with Kyuubi after them.

"No way!" Naruto continued running. Ker stopped.

_**"Fine then have it your way baka"** _Ker body erupted in flames and he bolted at Naruto destroying all the trees in his way.

"NARUTO!" Ker tackled Naruto and both of them ended up rolling down a hill. They finally reached the bottom and Ker jumped on Naruto stopping him from getting up.

"Get off me you jerk!" Naruto struggled.

_**"I'm the jerk? You had this coming baka now stay still"** _Naruto tried to move his hand up to where Riza was. Naruto manage to grab Riza and tried to pull her out of the cane but Ker was stopping him.

_**"Nice try baka, even 'she' can't save ya"**_

_'Wanna bet?'_ Riza sparked in a purple glow and then set on fire, not good for Ker who was on it.

_**"AAAWWW DAMN IT"** _Ker jumped off Naruto.

"Thanks Riza"

_'My pleasure' _Naruto got up and pulled Riza from her sheath. The blade was in perfect shape, light reflected off the blade and along it was a little fox with flames on its tails was engraved on it.

"Wow this looks great" Naruto had a huge grin on.

_'Why thank you Naruto'_

**_"So you wanna fight hu? All right let's do this" _**Ker's hands erupted in flames and he leaped at Naruto. Naruto moved the blade horizontally to guard against Ker.

**"Whats going on here"** Ker's claw stopped at Naruto's neck and Riza stopped at Ker's jaw.

**"You two idiots are unbelievable"** Ker and Naruto jumped away from each other. Kyuubi jumped from a tree branch and in front of the two idiots.

"Hi Naruto!" Lyon waved.

"Hi Lyon"

**"Well whats going on here?" **Kyuubi demanded an answer.

_**"Nothing"** _Ker said bowing his head.

**"Good I was-"**

"I was gonna beat Ker's ass" Naruto cut Kyuubi off. Shocking the hell out of everyone Riza was laughing her head off. Kyuubi was about to exploded because of the interruption. Ker was damned, Lyon quickly jumped off Kyuubi because she was gonna go on a rampage.

**"What did you just say?"** Kyuubi exploded scorching the ground around her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that! It was an accident" Naruto put his hands up trying to calm Kyuubi down. Kyuubi leaped at Naruto and was going to tackle him down. Ker jumped in front of Naruto and block Kyuubi by holding her.

**"Move!" **

_**"Why don't you?"** _Ker used all of his strength to push Kyuubi away.

**"Lets all calm down a bit here. Sully a little back talk isn't something to get all worked up about. I sure he didn't mean it anyway. Right Naruto?"** Ker was Giving Naruto the death glare.

"Yeah what Ker said"

**"I'm perfectly calm Ker, I just hate being interrupted. Naruto!"**

"Yeah?" Naruto said in fear.

"**You cleaning all the dish when we get back"**

"WHA?"

_**"Err that's a problem"**_

**"And why is that pup?"**

_**"...I told you not to call me that..."**_ Ker released a bit of killer intent.

_**"Anyway I already cleaned the dishes"**_

**"WHAT! WHY?"**

_**"You see you and your bad attitude, and you decided to take a short nap. I cleaned up the place. Is that a problem Lord baka?"**_

'Lord baka?' Naruto chuckled to him self.

**"Your pushing your luck, fine I'll think of something else. Since you're so confident with your place Ker you can join Naruto's punishment"**

_**"I wasn't expecting you to be so caring Kyuubi, thank you"**_ Ker said sarcastically.

"YAY LYON WATZ TO HELP!" Lyon shouted out randomly sticking his tongue out.

"Lyon..." Naruto face palmed.

**"Fine you can share the pain as well Lyon"**

"YAY!" Lyon had no idea what was happening.

_**"Idiot..."** _Ker face palmed as well.

**"Now back to business, Naruto you will return back to the village in a weeks time after you finish the next two tests"** Kyuubi started walking off.

_**"Wait what? When was this?"** _Ker was confused.

**"Yesterday"** Kyuubi continued walking off.

"Why in a week?" Naruto asked curious.

**"Because I agreed with a week" **Still walking away.

"Agreed? Agreed with who?" Kyuubi finally stopped.

**"Why Sayuri of course"** Kyuubi turned around and smirked. Naruto's face went pale.

"Sayuri?" Naruto repeated.

**"Don't worry she's not dead...Yet"** Naruto let out a sign of relief.

_**"How did this happen?"**_

**"Well you did a bad job on finding the Konoha ninja looking for Naruto, I felt the smell of a Uchiha so I had a look for my self"**

"Okay wait a second, so I have to return back to the village in a weeks time? So what did you ask for?"

**"Hum that's a secret"**

"Tell me" Naruto demanded hiding the anger in his voice.

**"Start listening to me then I MIGHT tell you if I feel like it"**

"...Fine"

_**"Great now that all that is out the way, Why don't we start the second test already? Naruto seems up for the task"** _Naruto really was not ready.

**"Hum..."**

_**"Come on its not like we have anything to lose right?"**_

**"Define 'lose' in your case Ker"**

_**"Err die, what else could it possible be in this case"** _Kyuubi vanished in red flames.

_**"Why are vixens so emotional about these things? Say here Naruto and DON'T MOVE"**_ Ker then vanished as well.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

"Cuz Naruto luvs Lyon" Lyon said jumping in Naruto's arms.

"Sure Lyon" Naruto sat down waiting for Ker to return.

'I hope Kyuubi didn't hurt Sayuri. Why was she even looking for me?' Naruto wondered to him self.

* * *

**Kyuubi's Hideout - Garden**

_**"You didn't have to run that far"**_

**"Who said I was running?"**

_**"So how long are you gonna keep the pissed off act for?"**_

**"You and Lyon can start test two for Naruto"** Kyuubi just ignoring Ker.

_**"Hay I just asked you a question"**_

**"I know and I decided not to answer it"**

_**"You know you could be a little nicer to Naruto"**_

**"I do"**

_**"I wouldn't consider that as being nice"**_

**"All I was gonna do was give him a hug" **Kyuubi said with a smirk.

_**"You need one at this rate" **_**Ker signed.**

**"Speak for your self"**

_**"Hum so what was that deal you made with that Uchiha person?"**_

**"Non of your business"**

_**"Oh? You getting mad about something?"**_

**"Don't test me Ker, just make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid" **Kyuubi continued to walk into the house.

_**"Why don't you tell him your self"**_

**"What was that!?"** Kyuubi doing into danger mode.

_**"I don't mind being stuck with Naruto and the brain dead thing Naruto calls Lyon, but having you as a miserable old fart I'm not gonna stand for" **_Ker said. Kyuubi felt like she got smacked in the face.

**"OLD FART!?" **Kyuubi exploded in flames which was really close to setting the house on fire. Ker didn't do anything.

_**"See what I mean? Why don't you just go to Naruto and TRY to be nice or better say your sorry"**_

**"Sorry? For what? I gave him a friend and power. And why do you keep suggesting I want to be Naruto's friend?"**

_**"Well for one you're not calling him 'kit' and what you talking about? I was created by your chakra so of course I know when you feel angry or something"**_

_**"I'm going to kill you" **_Kyuubi now was gonna get some blood on her hands regardless who it was. Ker sat down on the floor.

_**"Bring it then"**_ Ker replayed simply.

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

"Whats taking them so long?" Naruto was lying down on the grass looking at the clouds.

"Mummy iz sleepy" Lyon was on the chest resting from his slaughter of all the butterfly in the area.

"I don't think so"

_'There fighting'_ Riza poked in Naruto's mind.

"What!" Naruto shot up making Lyon fall off his chest.

'Yep there defiantly fighting, even I can smell the blood'

"Crap Ker!"

_'Guess again'_

"What?"

_'Kyuubi is the one whose bleeding'_

"What?...How? Never mind come on Lyon"

"Okay!" Lyon said happily.

_'Didn't Ker say stay here?'_

"Yeah but-"

_'If Ker able to make Kyuubi bleed then I think he's fine, just stay here you will just get in the way anyway'_ Naruto was about to protest but...

"Don't worry Naruto, Ker iz da champ"

"Err okay if you guys say so" Naruto sat back down.

'I really should get better at shutting my mouth' Naruto said to himself.

"FOOD!" Lyon saw a rabbit in the distance.

* * *

**Kyuubi's Hideout - Garden**

Ker and Kyuubi clashed. Ker punched Kyuubi making her move a couple of feet away.

**"The hell?"**

_**"Whats wrong? Its only been one minute and I've already made you bleed"** _Kyyubi had a large claw mark on the right arm.

**"Damn you pup I'm gonna enjoy ripping you open"** Kyuubi again being charging at Ker.

**_"Pup?"_** Ker's eye twitched.

**_"Now your just pissing me off"_ **Ker stepped aside dodging Kyuubi's claw. Ker grabbed the top of Kyuubi's head and slammed it the dirt. Kyuubi was trying to say something by couldn't because Ker held her jaw in place.

_**"Boy you have lost your way"**_ Ker sat on top of Kyuubi so she couldn't get up. Kyuubi was bigger but Ker was heavy. Ker finally released Kyuubi's jaw.

**"GET OFF ME BASTARD!"**

_**"Na I'm alright, your quite comfy to sit on actually"**_

**"I'M YOUR MASTER NOW I COMMAND YOU TO GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"** Ker wrapped his tail around Kyuubi's jaw shutting her up.

_**"You say something...Mut?"** _Kyuubi's eyes shot open a sign of anger. Kyuubi set her self on fire trying to get Ker off.

_**"That doesn't work we both have the same flames remember?"** _Ker said while yawning.

_**"I'm not gonna get off until you calm down, so do your self a favor and stop the aggression"** _Kyuubi didn't listen and struggled and budged and set her self on fire yet again.

_**"This is the reason I hate vixens"** _Ker said while holding Kyuubi down.

* * *

**Deep in the forest - Ten minutes later**

"What happening" Naruto was walking around in circles.

'I can't see anything, I can only smell and guess whats happening'

"I hate waiting"

"FOOD!" Lyon was chasing a rabbit but bumped into a tree.

"This sucks, maybe I should go"

_'Bad idea'_

"Well what should I do then?"

"I KNOW"

"What Lyon"

"Naruto pay with Lyon"

"A game? Of what?"

"Naruto got to try catch Lyon" Lyon said sticking his tongue out.

_'Why not?'_ Riza said yawning.

"Okay fine"

"YAY! We go on thee"

"Wait what?"

"On, two, thee" Lyon vanished into lightning.

"What the? THAT'S CHEATING!"

* * *

**Kyuubi's Hideout - Garden**

Ker was picking up rock and throwing them randomly still sitting on Kyuubi who wasn't going anywhere.

_**"You calmed down yet?"** _Kyuubi didn't reply.

**"Get off me before I kill you for real!"**

_**"Say please at the end of that sentence and I MIGHT let you if I feel like it"**_ Ker said proudly.

**"KER!"** Kyuubi set her self on fire again.

_**"Kyuubi give up already, you wonder why Naruto's scared to talk to you and yet you clearly see the reason"**_

**"Oh please tell, I love to her your lecture about friendship, damn pup"** Ker grabbed on of Kyuubi's tails and squeezed it. Kyuubi let out a small squeak.

**"YOU DEAD MEAT!"**

**_"Shut up you wanna listen or what?"_ **Kyuubi had confused look on her face.

**"Naruto isn't the type of guy to work under pressure so learn to be nice or just don't talk to him"**

**"How would you know?"**

**_"Because I know Naruto, You might be angry but even Lyon would agree with me that I know Naruto better than you do"_ **Kyuubi growled a bit.

**"You aren't that nice to him either, you fight and argue almost all the damn time. So how are you two friends?"**

_**"Are you jealous?" Ker said jokingly.**_

**"ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!"**

_**"It was a joke. No I'm not gonna tell you"**_

**"WHAT?"**

_**"Friendship isn't something you lay down on a person its something you work on, If you want to be friends so bad when how about you start by saying sorry"**_

**"Never..."** Kyuubi looked away.

**"Well then were gonna be here allot longer"**

**"AAAHHHH"** Kyuubi roared in frustration.

'If this is what a vixen is like when I wonder what a human female would be like when she's angry. That said I wonder what the hell Naruto's doing'

_**"Why do I smell ash?" **_Ker looked around but couldn't see anything. Kyuubi stopped and sniffed.

**"Hum they've begone" **

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

"Lyon hold still!" Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch trying to catch lightning.

"CATCH LYON IF YOU CAN NARUTO" Lyon laughed. Naruto stopped to catch his breath.

"Man hes fast"

'Ha I like this kit. Reminds me when I was human"

'How does this remind you when you was younger?" Naruto asked but there was no reply.

"Where is he?" Naruto looked around.

"Over here Naruto" Lyon shot at Naruto knocking him off balance. Naruto sent chakra to his feet so he stayed on it.

"Wow Its easier to walk on a tree than last time" Naruto saw Lyon circle around a tree and charged again at Naruto. Naruto jumped trying to catch Lyon. Lyon just circled around Naruto.

"Damn" Naruto ended up jumping into a branch, he pulled him self up and looked around.

"This is unfair"

'He's going easy on you'

'What?'

'He was way faster when he fought me'

'Is he rally just playing?' Naruto jumped to another tree, but Lyon smashed through it turned it to ash and setting the tree on fire.

"Crap" Naruto was about to hit the floor the used Riza to stab through the tree so he was hanging on Riza.

"Ow Naruto, Lyon forgot to tell Naruto the rulz"

"The rules"

"Yay, Naruto can't hit the floor, if Naruto doez then game over. Naruto also can't usez jutsus"

"Oh come on!"

_'Interesting...Quite a solid game this Kit has created'_

'This is harder than the tree test...WAIT IS THIS THE SECOND TEST?" Naruto put his legs on the tree standing on it.

"Man This is too much"

"OKAY LYON IZ ROLLING" Lyon jumped in the sky and flew in circles.

"Wait that's not...OH CRAP"

_'I love this kit'_

* * *

**Kyuubi's Hideout - Garden**

**"GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!"**

_**"For the eighteenth time not until you say your sorry"**_

**"YOUR GONNA BE SORRY IN A SECOND"**

_**"I'm fine with that as long as you learn some self control"** _Kyuubi looked around and saw clouds forming above the forest.

**"That's...GET OFF ME!"**

_**"Why should I?"**_

**"Look over there"** Kyuubi pointed her head in the direction. Ker looked at it and had a blank facial expression.

**"Lyon has already began the second test, if you want Naruto to live then you WILL let me go"**

_**"Naruto..."**_

* * *

**Flashback**

_**"So what are you going to do when your older anyway? Well that's if you live or anything"**_

"Hay I'm gonna become Hokage and of course I'll live. I'll be the strongest ninja in kohona so everyone will know my name"

_**"Your name sucks, might as well call is 'dirt' or something"**_

"Your names not that great either" Naruto said proudly.

_**"I know you gave it me" **_Naruto shown a vein.

"Yeah well..."

_**"Not like anything wrong with that"**_

"Hu?"

_**"No ones perfect so whats the point of having a perfect name?"**_

* * *

_**"Hum"**_ Ker smiled.

**"Whats so damn funny!"** Kyuubi was annoyed Ker was smiling in a situation like this.

_**"Naruto won't lose"**_

**"What makes you say that?"**

_**"Because I know Naruto"**_

**"AAAAHHHHHHHHH"** Kyuubi roared again trying to get Ker off.

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

_'You might wanna dodge this'_ Naruto flinched in fear.

"Kitsune art: Rolling thunder!" A lightning blot shot at Naruto. Naruto jumped but the lightning still caught his leg.

"AAHHH" Naruto fell on a branch barely able to hand on.

"HAH Lyon got Naruto" Lyon said happily floating in the sky.

'I can't use my shadow clones. So what can I-'

**'Naruto?'**

'K-Kyuubi?'

**'Lyon will kill you if you don't finish the test so you better do something'**

'Like what? I can barely escape his jutsu'

**'Figure it out your self'** Kyuubi vanished from Naruto's mind

"Thanks for nothing" Naruto pulled himself up on to the branch. Naruto tried to get up but he grunted in pain from his leg.

"Not good"

"HI NARUTO" Lyon shot at Naruto hitting him in his sides.

"Ow!" Naruto rolled on the branch.

"I'm gonna die at this rate" Naruto sat up as Lyon appeared in front of Naruto.

"If Naruto can't catch Lyon, then Naruto haz to pay another game after" Lyon said happily.

"Really? Whats is it?" Naruto was relieved that there was another game other than this.

"Itz called play ded" Lyon said happily smiling with his eyes closed. Naruto felt fear in his heart.

"But thatz if you lose" Lyon opened his eyes and they were blood red all of a sudden.

"Lyon...?" Lyon turned into lightning and jumped into Naruto chest which sent him flying through other tree branches.

"Naruto wnt flying" Lyon smiled.

Naruto finally stopped and smashed into another tree, stuck in the hole he created with his body. Blood started falling fron Naruto head.

"I can't do anything"

_'Cough Cough Cough'_ Riza was purposely said the word 'Cough' to get Naruto attention.

'Riza?'

_'You dope, use me'_

'How can a sword help me in this'

_'Just block Lyon with me and see what happens'_ Naruto saw Lyon charging at Naruto.

"Lyon found Naruto" Naruto pulled Riza over his head to block against Lyon. Lyon connected against Riza.

_'Got ya little kit'_ Lyon suddenly got set on purple fire, Lyon jumped to another tree and started crying and rolled around.

"LYON! Why did you do that" Naruto questioned Riza. Naruto jumped to Lyon trying to help him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP THAT TICKLES LYON"

"What?" Electricity exploded from Lyon dispersing the flames.

_'Impossible' _Riza was speechless.

"Lyon happy" Lyon opening his mouth like he was trying to catch flys.

"Kitsune art"

"Oh no" Naruto turned the other direction and ran.

"RAGING TEMPEST" A huge ball of electricity was seeking at Naruto.

"Not good"

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Garden**

Kyuubi hadn't said anything in a while she just sat down. Ker was still on top of her playing with fire in his hands.

_**"What is this chakra? It feels full of dread?"**_

**"Its Lyon"**

_**"Lyon doesn't have this much chakra"**_

**"He doesn't or just didn't show you?" **Kyuubi smirked while Ker just cursed.

**"You better go help Naruto, or something bad might happen" **Ker looked at Kyuubi suspiciously.

_**"You wanted this to happen?"**_

**"Naruto is too soft for his own good Ker, Lyon isn't that soft"**

_**"Whats wrong with being soft?"**_

**"Fool, only the strong survive, us bijuu know this more than anyone"**

_**"Naruto isn't anyone"**_

**"Oh so what is he then?"**

_**"He is your savior, stop acting all cold, if he dies so do you. I'm not going to save him, he will do it him self"**_

**"WITH WHAT? WE WILL BOTH DIE IF LYON KILLS NARUTO SO GET OFF-"** Kyuubi was silenced by Ker slamming his fist down On Kyuubi's jaw, effectively shutting her up.

_**"Hes not alone you know?"** _Kyuubi's eyes widened. Ker lifted his fist.

**"Why do you have so much faith? You haven't known him for that long"**

_**"And yet him and Lyon are my only friends. I'll put every last drop of faith in him. If that mean I have to kill you as well. So be it"** _Kyuubi just stared at Ker.

**"Hum fools will be fools, I guess I might put a little faith in him as well. I don't wanna die, not yet anyway"**

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

"What is this thing!?" Naruto was jumping from tree to tree which was painful because of his leg but he didn't care. Being hit bu this jutsu would hurt more.

"It keeping following me" Naruto changed directions and so did the lightning ball.

_'Lyon's chakra is controlling its movements, your just wasting energy by running from it'_

"So I gotta hit Lyon right?"

_'Yep'_ Naruto ran up a tree and jumped off it over the ball. Now jumping to towards Lyon.

"Okay then..." Naruto suddenly say a blue light up ahead.

"Whats that?"

_'NARUTO JUMP!'_ Naruto jumped out of the way and another lightning ball came shooting past.

"There's two of them, this is crazy"

_'NARUTO RUN!'_ The two balls of lightning were clashing again the trees turning every it touched to ash. Naruto ran as fast as he could be the pain in his leg was too much.

'No...' Naruto used Riza to guard again the lightning ball. Naruto was being pushed back by the ball.

"DAMN...IT!" Naruto roared before the lightning ball flashed in a bright light and exploded. Naruto went flying and crashed into a branch on his back. Naruto was unconscious.

"YAY LYON WON" Lyon jumped preside Naruto.

"Naruto went sleepy" Lyon held out one of his claws and caught the other lightning ball.

"Oh well Naruto can play ded" Lyon said happily. Lyon smashed the lightning ball in Naruto's chest. Purple flames shot from Riza pushing back the lightning ball.

_'NARUTO WAKE UP!'_

"Wha?...Where-" Naruto was dazed but quickly remembered what was happening. Naruto used Riza and hit the lightning ball which went flying.

"I've got you now Lyon" Naruto and was about to catch Lyon.

_'NARUTO!'_ Riza shouted as the lightning ball was right behind Naruto.

'Shit' The lightning ball came shooting past and into Lyon's mouth. But something else happened...

"AAAHHHHH" Naruto cried as his left arms turned to ash.

"Lightning iz fummy" Lyon opened his mouth and a lightning bolt shot out and hit Naruto in the chest.

"AAHHH" Naruto felt like he experienced a whole new meaning of pain.

_'Naruto calm down, take a breath"_

"My...Arm...It...Hurts" Naruto fell on his knees, to pain was too much.

"YAY NOW LYON WINZ" Lyon lifted his both his hands and lightning shot into them.

"Bye Naruto. Kitsune art"

'It hurts...It hurts...Whats happening?' Naruto was panicking in his mind. Everything felt like slow motion.

'Am I dyeing?'

"SHIFTING EDGE!" Lyon clapped his hands together and a sword of pure lightning was created. Lyon slashed attempting to slice Naruto in half.

_'NARUTO!'_ Riza shouted in Naruto's mind waking him up. Naruto rolled away and barely missing Lyon's blade.

"AAWWW Lyon iz so close to winning but Naruto always movz"

"I can't...Win" Naruto was pretty much dead at this point. Memories of Naruto being laughed at in school suddenly popped in his head.

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto was in a dark room but on the other side was someone or something but was covered in darkness.

'How does it feel to be so alone?'

'What?'

'How does it feel to know no ones going be there at your grave?'

'I...'

'How does it feel to know everything you have done is a failure?'

'Shut up...'

'How does it feel to know everyone hates you?'

'BE QUITE!'

'Face it Naruto, you hate life. Entrust your heart to me, after all. IN the end your becoming...' The dark figure was now visible, it was Naruto with nine tails and had every aspect of a fox. The ears, the eyes, claws. However he still had a humanoid body.

**"A LOT LIKE ME"** Naruto mind became blank.

* * *

Red chakra engulfed Naruto's body and healed all his wounds. Naruto stood up and his body started to change, his nails were becoming sharper and now had three tails created by pure chakra. Naruto left arm started to regenerate and became new again.

"Wow Naruto on fiya again" Lyon kept blinking and stopped the lightning sword.

"YAY THIS MEANS LYON AND NARUTO CAN STILL PLAY" Naruto quickly closed the distance and swiped at Lyon destroying the tree they were on.

"YAY DADDY IZ FIANLLY AWAKE!" Lyon said happily while floating in the sky, he easily dodged Naruto's attack.

_'Dammit Kyuubi's chakra is controlling Naruto, I have to stop this'_ Riza used her purple flames to try to bound Naruto but it wasn't working, Naruto still help on to Riza because his mind didn't know to to let of her.

_'Curse it, This is gonna hurt Naruto but sorry'_ Riza tried to connect into Naruto's mind but it wasn't working.

_'I can't go into his mindscape, were the hell is Kyuubi and Ker?'_

* * *

Kyuubi's hideout - Garden

**"GET OFF, I WANT TO SEE THIS"**

_**"Nope you're not moving"**_

**"FUCK YOU NOW MOVE PUP"**

_**"QUITE CALLING ME PUP! MUT!"**_

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

Naruto leaped in the sky trying to slash Lyon, but Lyon was too fast. Lyon bite on one of Naruto's chakra tail and threw him back to a tree.

"Lyon iz really happy, Kitsune style: Raging Tempest" Lyon shot another lightning ball from his mouth straight at Naruto. Naruto landed on the tree and held his hands out, Naruto blocked the ball and crushed it. Lyon tilted his head for a moment before laughing.

"Naruto iz funny" Lyon charged at Naruto, Naruto was about to swing Riza at him but his whole body suddenly froze.

_'NARUTO WAKE UP!'_ Riza kept shouting out to Naruto. Lyon crashed into Naruto sending them both flying. Naruto was unable to stop Lyon was still pushing him with is lightning. Naruto landed into a tree.

_'NARUTO!'_

"DADDY!" Lyon punched Naruto's face in and Riza used her flames on Naruto's seal in his stomach to seal the chakra back up. It took a couple of seconds but Naruto regains consciousness.

"Yay Naruto iz alive"

"Lyon?"

"Good to see your brain still alive, you okay?"

"What happened?"

_'You lost control to Kyuubi's chakra in your seal. No worries thought your better now'_

"Naruto waz on fiya"

"Oh okay..."

"We still gotta play until one of uz winz" Lyon didn't realize it but Lyon was in Naruto's arms.

"Hu? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LYON LOSES" Lyon shouted out while crying.

"Lyon its okay really"

"Naruto not mad with Lyon? For hurting Naruto?"

"Na its in the past now" Naruto smiled.

"YAY!" Lyons eyes returned to normal and cuddled into Naruto's chest.

"So I passed the second test then?"

"YEP! We gotta tell mummy"

"Oh yeah them two were fighting. Okay let's go" Naruto and Lyon began traveling back to the hideout.

_'Naruto?'_

'Yeah Riza?'

_'What cause you to go insane?'_ Naruto lowered his head.

'Good question'

* * *

**AND CUT. Damn fells good to finally finish this chapter, As I have said This chapter was the hardest for me for some reason. I actually deleted HUGE amount of this because it was either stupid or seriously wrong. (Even scared my self with what I types but lets not go over that) Don't get me wrong I think this chapter went well, but I wont know that if...You know...Write a review? Thanks guys.**

**Now I also have something you guys may or may not like, You see Naruto has to return in a Weeks time yes. One day has already gone so six days now. two out of three tests are already done. SO HERE IS MY QUESTION TO YOU PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET. I have three choices and I NEED PEOPLE'S FEEDBACK HERE because if I do something you guys won't like then whose to blame when I'm asking you XD. **

**Should I do the next couple of chapters focused on Sayuri and her missions with team 7?**

**OR**

**Continue to write about Naruto and Kyuubi and the others going on with their lives. Either way the story will keep switching with the two to see whats going on. This is just to Focus on who the most in the next couple of chapters.**

**I'm not asking much all you need to do is just PM me and say "YO I THINK YOU SHOULD WRITE ABOUT TEEMO YEAH" (Sorry still got league of legends in my head) That's all you need to do, I'll count to votes if there is any XD and see where it goes from there. Please do this it will help me out a lot. SPEAKING OF THIS! Is Sayuri a good character or not? I haven't had any comments on her but I'd love to know. :)**

**Remember Lyon needs reviews to feed his hunger, the more reviews the more Lyon wants me to type. And boy does he make me type when there's a lot of reviews. I really don't bite much honestly, if you like to story then tell me the goods If you flat out hate this and are out for my blood tell me what to improve and I will to the best of my ability.**

**PEACE**


	12. Chapter 12 - TWABK - Part 4

**Damn been playing so much League of legends recently it hurts my hands, nothings better than trolling your pre-made team like I've done XD. Now they all hate me :( Anyway people have said they would rather see Kyuubi Lyon and Naruto so I'm sticking to it, Sayuri will still make an appearance now and them so don't worry. If you don't like this then I apologize but what can you do XD**

**I do apologize for how long it took me to release this, I have been really busy with other events. I do feel guilty because I did promise this chapter would come out quicker than the last one but...yeah didn't work out that well did it XD. Do keep in mind I will NEVER stop this story, I will finish it to the end so never feel like I have completely forgotten about it, I never will. I am always making updates to the other chapters and fixing any mistake I find. I'd like to thank the reviews for making comments. Makes Me so happy :)**

**But that's not important the story must continue.**

**A quick look back at what just ****happened**

"So I passed the second test then?"

"YEP! We gotta tell mummy"

"Oh yeah them two were fighting. Okay let's go" Naruto and Lyon began traveling back to the hideout.

_'Naruto?'_

'Yeah Riza?'

_'What cause you to go insane?'_ Naruto lowered his head.

'Good question'

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi**

**_Ker (Demon Hoody)_**

* * *

**Training With A Bad Kitsune - Part 4**

**Chapter 12 - Unexpected turn of events**

"I'm so tired" Naruto was exhausted from the previous brawl with Lyon and the it was hot as hell. Lyon was all over the place chasing after rabbits for food.

"Lyon slow down, I can't keep up"

_'He can't hear you when he's after food' _Riza spoke with nothing to do.

'I wish this damn heat would go away, I feel like I'm melting'

_'That's not healthy Naruto'_

'How does Lyon or Ker stand this heat?'

_'That's simple...We don't wear clothes. If your feeling that hot then why don't you-'_

'WHAT!? I not going nude only because of the heat'

_'Too bad. Your missing it'_ Riza said hiding the disappointment in her voice. Naruto was uncomfortable and wanted to change the conversation quickly.

'So is your head feeling better?'

_'My head still feeling like a cracked egg but its getting better'_

_'Okay, so have you-'_

"FOOD!" Lyon shouted interrupting Naruto and jumped into tree still trying the catch the rabbit

_'This kit insane'_

'you will get use to it'

_'I already am, if anything hes entertaining. So you were saying?'_

'Hu? Oh do you know what Ker and Kyuubi are doing?'

_'No...They were fighting but now there just...'_ Riza left her sentence in the air.

'What is it?'

_'You will see when you get there'_

'So...Do all foxes have jutsus?'

_'Only those Kyuubi choose to have chakra, jutsus are unique to different kitsunes'_

'What do you mean?'

_'Lyon is probably the only kitsune who can actually use lightning, he jutsus like the rolling thunder thingy, only he can use it. Well in a manner of speaking that is'_

'Hu?' Naruto was confused.

_'It is possible since Lyon has parts of your chakra, it could be possible you could do it as well'_

'REALLY' Naruto had stars in his eyes.

_'It depends, can you use lightning based jutsus?'_

'Well...No'

_'Then its impossible'_ Naruto fell into depression straight away.

'So what jutsus can I use?'

_'Well whats your chakra nature?'_

'Chakra nature?'

_'Yeah, you know like water, fire, earth that stuff...You gotta be kidding me, you don't even know do you'_

'...No'

_'Your so hopeless its cute'_

'Hay I not good with these kinda things you know'

_'Your from Konoha right? Didn't you have to do some sort of test or anything to help you with these things?'_

'Probably but I don't really pay attention'

_'I can tell, I'll help you with it later on. But only on one condition'_

'What is it?'

_'Don't tell Kyuubi'_

'Err okay, deal' Naruto was kinda curious why but removed it from his mind, if he was going to learn jutsus when he will do what ever Riza wants.

_'Alright now just hurry up and get back home. Kyuubi probably on the verge of insanity'_

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Out side main ****entrance**

"What happened here?" The place looked a mess, smashed wood and the ground was scorched.

"Mummy mad?" Lyon tilted his head.

"Were are they?"

'Their in the garden' Naruto picked up Lyon then Lyon climbed on top of Naruto head and sat on it. It was his favorite spot because Naruto's hair was soft, but Naruto didn't really mind.

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Garden**

"Kyuubi?! Ker?!" Naruto shouted as he approached the garden, he was speechless as he finally found them.

"Mummy?" Even Lyon tilted his head

**"I'm warning you two, Not...A...Word"** Kyuubi growled dangerously as Ker was on top of her holding her down. Kyuubi had her eyes closed, she refused to look weak in front of her container.

_**"Yo guys, so you passed?"**_

"Err yeah, it was hard but I managed to do it" Ker smiled happily for his friend. Kyuubi was very happy but didn't show it.

"Wat happen?" Lyon asked.

_**"Oh nothing much, princess here just had one of her fits"** _Ker joked while Kyuubi growled in anger and frustration.

_'So even Ker was able to stop her'_ Riza said in a pleased voice.

**"Naruto! Get Ker off me!"** Kyuubi demanded.

"I'm fine where I am thanks" Naruto didn't want to go anywhere near Kyuubi, she looked pissed.

**"Naruto I won't ask again!"** Kyuubi growled again. Ker just closed Kyuubi jaw so she couldn't talk.

_**"Why don't you guys go inside, we'll be there in a second" **_Ker smiled.

"Okay...But you've destroyed most of the house"

_**"Just go somewhere"**_

"Fine" Naruto walked off with Lyon still on his head. Ker removed his hands from Kyuubi's jaw.

**"I'm really starting to hate you now"** Kyuubi growled in an angry tone again. Ker got off Kyuubi finally and stretched.

_**"You seem to have a talent for hating things"**_ Kyuubi just glared at Ker.

**"Why did you let me go?"**

_**"What you want me to sit on you again?"**_

**"Answer the question!"**

_**"See that's what I'm talking about, you can't take a joke to save a kits life. I'm not gonna baby sit ya in learning how to communicate with people other than using tooth and nails. Be alone all you want I don't really care. I can sit on you all day if I wanted to"** _Kyuubi just looked away. Not wanting to meet his eyes.

_**"Now are you coming in or not"** _Kyuubi ignored him and just sat down looking at the ground.

_**"Vixens..."**_ Ker cursed and walked in the shattered hideout.

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Main living room**

"What a dump" Naruto and Lyon were picking pieces off the floor trying to clean the place up a bit.

"Food?" Lyon was eating all the pieces off the floor.

"Lyon don- never mind" Naruto knew no one could stop Lyon's hunger.

_**"Yo"** _Ker made an appearance.

"Ker, where's Kyuubi?"

_**"She needs some time to her self I think. Damn vixen almost blew this place apart"**_

"How did you actually beat Kyuubi"

_**"I didn't she's only at half power because the other half is still sealed inside of you, if she was at full power I wouldn't last a second"**_

"Still you manage to hold her down"

_**"Did I?"**_ Ker looked on the ground.

"What iz?" Lyon asked.

_**"I think she wanted me to"**_

"WHA?" Naruto didn't get it. Again.

_'He mean Kyuubi wanted Ker to lecture her'_

"But...why"

_**"Who knows, vixens always go off in a bad mood"**_ Ker joked.

_'Watch your tongue'_ Riza said dangerously but only Naruto heard.

_**"So did 'she' help you"**_

"Who"

_**"You know 'she'"**_

"You mean Riza"

_**"Yeah that's what I said 'she'"**_

"Just say her name"

_**"I am"**_

_'Kill him'_

"Yes Riza helped me"

_**"As long as she's not trying to kill ya"**_

"You could at least call her by her name"

_**"I can't"**_

"Why?"

_**"Because I forgot her name already"**_ Ker joked and started laughing.

_'OKAY KILL HIM'_ Riza demanded.

"Can't you two just get along?"

_**"No"**_

'No' Both Ker and Riza said at the same time.

"Fine then" Naruto just gave up. Ker helped Lyon cleaning up. Riza was trying to tempt Naruto.

_'Stab him'_

'No'

_'Smack him'_

'No'

_'Kick him'_

'No'

_'Please'_

'I said no'

_'I'll give you a hug if you do'_ Riza was bad a temptation.

'I think I'm okay'

_'Please'_

'Riza!'

_'Your no fun, I'm gonna keep bugging you till you do'_

'I can barely handle Kyuubi, so I think I can deal with you'

_'Wanna bet?'_

'...No'

_'Good boy'_

'Will you stop?'

_'But I like bugging you'_

'I'll stop talking to you if you don't stop'

_'Sure...'_ Naruto didn't reply.

_'Naruto?'_ No reply.

_'Naruto?'_ Again no reply.

_'NARUTO?'_ Still no reply. Riza uses her flames from the blade and set Naruto's shirt on fire turning it to ash. Ker and Lyon just stared and started laughing. Naruto right eyes started twitching.

_'Naaaarutoooooooooo'_ Riza said in a cute child like voice.

"OKAY YOU WIN!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

_'I knew it'_ Riza giggled.

"What are you laughing at!" Naruto pointed at Ker showing a vain in his head.

_**"Oh nothing"**_ Ker continued his work.

"I hate all of you" Naruto smiled.

**_"Well you gonna help us clean up? And put a damn shirt on"_**

"I'm tired, I gonna have a little sleep" Naruto walked to his room still carrying Riza.

**_"What? Again? Why am I cleaning up after everyone?"_**

"FOOD!" Lyon jumped about to bite on Ker's tail. Ker managed to catch Lyon before that happened.

**_"Nice try"_** Ker smirked.

"Lyon's tummy iz making noizez agin" Lyon's stomach was slightly getting bigger.

**_"What the-"_** Lyon opened his mouth all the way right in front of Ker's face. A small blue glow was shining in Lyons throat.

**_"Oh you've gotta be kidding me"_** Ker pointed Lyon the other way. A massive lightning blot shot out the house and Lyon was feeling a lot better.

"Lyon feelz better now" Lyon said happily.

**_"YOU FIXING THAT!"_**

"Oka-"Lyon put his hands over his mouth and his stomach was again making noises.

**_"LYON DON'T YOU-" _**Another lightning bolt shot out the house leaving two massive holes in the roof.

**_"LYON!" _**Lyon ran out of the room with Ker after him.

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Garden**

Kyuubi still hadn't moved at all. She was still just looking at the grass.

**'Why do I feel like this?' **Kyuubi asking herself while lightning bolts were shooting out of the house. She could slightly hear Ker going insane.

**"Were gonna get spotted if those two keep this up"**

**'I wonder what Naruto is do- NO I don't need to feel for that weakling. I only need to make him hate Konoha and that slut Uchiha. I don't need feelings, I'm the Kyuubi!'** Kyuubi was fighting in her mind, nothing seemed to get Naruto out of her head.

'Where is Naruto anyway?' Kyuubi finally getting up and walking in the house.

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Hallway**

Kyuubi was day dreaming while she was walking, as soon as the made a turn a little fur ball was in the way.

"Mummy!" Lyon was crying and jumped on Kyuubi's face much to her annoyance.

**"Lyon what are you-"**

**_"SHIT!"_** As soon as Ker made it to the corner he slammed right into Kyuubi, knocking them both over each other.

**"KER!" **Ker was yet again on top of Kyuubi.

_**"Okay now I'm sorry, I thought you were outside still" **_

**"GET OFF ME!" **Kyuubi growled between her demands.

_**"Fine just keep your voice down vixen, Naruto is asleep"**_

**"Asleep?" **Kyuubi's ears twitched.

_**"Yeah he wanted a rest from the second test"** _Kyuubi grin widened as she walked to Naruto's room.

_**"Don't even think about it" **_Ker appeared in front of Kyuubi blocking her way.

**"What?"**

**_"'she' is with him so you can't do anything, even with out her I would stop you as well" _**Kyuubi cursed in her head but still tried the innocent look.

**"I wasn't going to do anything"**

**_"You lie"_**

**"What could I really do? If he dies I die remember" **Kyuubi smirked but Ker was not impressed.

**_"Death is't a punishment and we all know how much of a torture you are"_** Kyuubi was ready to rip Ker apart but Lyon was in between them both so he would be in danger as well.

**"Fine" **Kyuubi turned around in the opposite direction and walked off with Lyon following her. Ker was shocked and had a god smacked look on his face.

**_'Kyuubi...Backed off?'_**

**_"What that's it? No back talk or another fit? What the hell I wanna beat something up dammit!" _**Ker shouted at the sky.

**_'Although she did intend to see Naruto, better watch over him to see if Kyuubi is up to something'_**

* * *

**Kyuubi's point of view**

Kyuubi and Lyon went to their own room to talk quietly away from other eyes.

**"So tell me Lyon, how well did Naruto do in your little game?"**

"Naruto waz on fiya" Lyon said happily.

**"Meaning?"**

"Naruto had tailz"

**"Tails? How many tail?"**

"Thee"

**'Three tails? Somethings missing...'** Kyuubi thought to herself.

**"What caused him to...Go on fiya?**" Kyuubi using Lyon's language.

"Lyonz lightning hit Naruto then Naruto..." Lyon stopped because truth be told even he was lost.

**"Then Naruto?..." **

"Food?" Lyon tilted his head. Kyuubi was showing a vain.

**"You little...Good boy"** Kyuubi controlled he anger and petted Lyon.

**'Maybe he just had a reminder of how he was treated to cause the third tail to enrage. Wait then how did he...'**

**"Lyon what stopped his...Fiya?"**

"Scary fox" Kyuubi just face palmed while Lyon was smiling.

**"Who?"**

"Scary fox"

**"Who?"**

"Black Fox?" Lyon tried something different.

**"Riza?"**

"YAY!"

**"That doesn't make sense how did-"** Kyuubi growled a bit knowing what this meant.

"Lyon be a good boy and watch over Naruto okay? I need you to tell me if Riza and Naruto communicate with each other" Lyon just tilted his head already forgetting what to do, Kyuubi cursed and tried something else.

**"Watch daddy and scary fox, I'll give you some food it you-"**

"FOOD!" Lyon bolted to Naruto's room leaving behinds dust.

**'So Riza and Naruto have some sort of connection. Who knew'**

**_"What a shame"_ **Ker appeared behind the door.

**"What are you doing here?"**

_**"Oh just enjoying the peace, nothing much. Its funny"**_

**"Whats funny?" **Kyuubi asked in a threatening tone.

**_"Nothing"_ **Ker walked off.

**'Whats that pup up to?' **Kyuubi thought what he could be trying to do.

* * *

**Kyuubi's hideout - Naruto's room**

Naruto was just lying on the floor looking at the roof, Riza was next to him but only in a sword form.

"So when will you teach me?"

_'Later'_

"Why later? Can't we just do it now?"

_'A bit impatient are we? I thought you were feeling tired after Lyon beat you up'_

"He did and I am tired but that won't stop me from getting stronger"

_'That's something a true dope would say'_

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

_'Learning something even though your body and mind is in a weakened state is pointless. The only thing you're accomplishing is wasting time'_

"Still as long as I try I can get better at it right?"

_'True but there's no point trying to get better at something whats out of your league. HA even if you did what difference would it make'_

"Hay the more jutsus I have the more chance I can become Hokage, so I'll do anything what makes me stronger"

_'You still don't get it'_

"What?"

_'...Naruto'_

"Yeah"

_'Do you really think you will achieve your dream and become Hokage?'_

"Of course I will then-'

_'Then what? Don't forget you still have Kyuubi soul sealed inside of you' _Riza said harshly.

"I can still make it to Hokage"

_'You don't sound all that confident, Konoha doesn't look at you like a human being Naruto, they at you like a target they can put all their hatred on'_

"It doesn't matter, I can handle their hatred just like I've always done"

_'I see, If anything your courage is something what can't be compared to another human, your one of a kind you know that?'_

"Ha guess I really am that special"

_'One more question, If you even do become Hokage what will you do with us?' _

"W-what?" Naruto was off guard from a question like this.

_'No, more specifically what will you do with Kyuubi?'_

"Well I-"

_'You do know becoming Hokage is a way of betraying Kyuubi. Ker wouldn't mind it was much but...Lyon I can say will defiantly not follow you'_

"How do you know? Lyon's always been nice to me"

_'Yes he has but you know more than anything anyone and everything has a bad side to it. Lyon is no different'_

"Yeah but he wouldn't kill me if I ever did become Hokage"

_'Its nice to see you trust Lyon and have a good heart for friends but that doesn't mean they won't hurt you. You can't see it but I bet even Ker can sense it'_

"Sense what?"

_'Lyon has more darkness in his little heart than good'_

"No, Lyon is not like that. Lyon's a nice fox how loves eating. He's nothing like Kyuubi"

_'Naruto I hate to say this but Lyon is more like Kyuubi than you'_ This made Naruto a bit insecure.

"Can we talk about something else?"

_'Your so cute when your frustrated'_

"RIZA!"

_'Okay okay calm down- Somethings coming'_

"Wha-"

"NARUTO!" Lyon came crashing through the door and landed in front of Naruto.

"L-Lyon?"

"Naruto!" Lyon jumped at Naruto and cuddled into in chest.

"What are you doing here?"

_**"Kyuubi sent him to keep an eye on you while you were sleeping"**_ Ker entered the room.

"Ker?"

_**"Had a nice nap baka?"**_

"I didn't even start sleeping yet"

_**"Too bad, so what were you and 'it' talking about?"**_

"She has a name you know"

**_"I can't seen to remember it"_**

_'Pray I don't kill this ass hole in his sleep'_ Riza said in a dark tone.

"You not gonna call Riza by her name aren't you?"

_**"You a right genius you know that?"**_

"You suck"

**_"So what are you two up to tonight?"_**

"Wha?"

_**"You heard me, you're the type who goes off and does his own thing any change he gets. Come on tell me I wanna help" **_

_'Don't tell him'_

"I don't know what you talking about"

**_"Come I wanna do something it's too boring here. I can't stand Kyuubi going into mating season every five seconds" _**Ker sounded like he was begging for his life while Naruto was lost.

"Mating what?"

_'I-Its a animal thing' _Riza had a bad feeling where this was going.

**_"You know mating season"_**

"Whats that?" Ker face blew up in laughter. Riza didn't even know how to reply.

**_"Naruto you have to be one of the biggest...You know what I can't even think of a word to describe your stupidity"_**

"Hay that's not fair I was just asking a simple question"

'Simple?' Riza said to herself.

**_"Yeah okay then, I'll give you a hint. What happens when a man and a woman drink too much sake?"_**

"Err they get drunk?"

_**"Well that too but what happens if the woman and a man were alone?...And get drunk"**_

"Errr..."

_**"Were you born with a dick or-"**_

"WHAT!?" Even Riza started to laugh.

_'Naruto its called sex'_

_**"Naruto do you know what sex is?"**_

"Y-yeah of course I do"

_**"Well then tell me"**_

"Its...err...A type of sake?"

_**"HAHAHAHAH"** _Ker couldn't hold it in her fell on the floor and rolled around.

'Naruto...'

_**"Damn Naruto you need a girl...Or a boy"**_

"WHAT!?"

_**"HAHAH...Okay then back to business. So what are you up to them"**_

"Fine...Riza was gonna teach me about my chakra nature"

_**"You don't even know your own nature, damn"**_

"Promise you won't tell Kyuubi"

_**"You speaking to the wrong guy, Lyon here will probably tell"**_

"Lyon?"

"Lyon won't tell mummy. Lyon iz a good fox"

**_"That another way of putting it but that word 'good' isn't the one I was thinking of"_** Riza used her purple flames from the sword and burnt Ker's tail.

_**"Oww hay what did I say?"**_

"So you wanna come then?"

**_"Yeah got nothing better to do around here, it's better than listening to Kyuubi I can tell you that"_**

"Whats wrong with Kyuubi?"

_**"Shes just being her usual self, Although its gonna be pretty hard to hide from Kyuubi while you train. Actually saying that why do you want to hide from Kyuubi?"**_

"Well that's what Riza wanted"

_**"A well I don't know what vixens want these days. So where are we training?"**_

"Err..."

_'In my world'_

"Hu? Riza said we can train in her world"

_**"Well I suppose we could but still Kyuubi will notice- Damn it"**_

"Whats wrong"

_**"Kyuubi is on the roof listening to our conversation"**_ Naruto looked up and suddenly the roof started to crack.

_'Naruto move!'_ Naruto grabbed Riza and jumped out of the way with Lyon still holding on to Naruto. The roof then clasped and Kyuubi fell.

_**"You could have used the door you know"**_

**"Like you would have invited me in"**

_**"You never know"**_

**"So you're gonna train with Riza?"**

"Yeah"

**"...Fine then. Make sure don't kill your self"** Kyuubi began walking out of the door.

"Wait you okay with this"

**"What? Do you want me to not be okay with this?"**

"Well no I just...Thanks I guess" Kyuubi eyes widened a bit but turned away so no one could see she was smiling a bit.

_**'So the vixen actually too my advise, who knew maybe this won't be a rotting hell after all'**_

_**"Okay then so we all have an agreement"**_

"Err Ker..."

_**"What?"**_

"What about the roof?" Ker looked up only to see a huge hole in the roof.

_**"...Oh come on! I am not fixing this again!"**_

"Come on its not like I can do it"

_**"I hate you people, FINE FINE I'LL FIX IT. You and 'her' can get started I'll drop in when I'm finished"**_

"Lyon wantz to help" Lyon said happily.

_**"NO YOU...You just go with Naruto. You almost blew up the house just by burping"**_

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you in a second"

_**"Yeah yeah"**_

"Err how do I-" Naruto started feeling dizzy and blacked out.

_**"Well that was easy, wait what about Lyon?" **_Lyon walked up to Naruto and as soon as Lyon touched Naruto he fell asleep.

**_"...Whatever"_** Ker started repairs on Naruto's roof while Naruto and Lyon were now in Riza's mindscape.

* * *

**Riza's mindscape**

Naruto and Lyon appeared in Riza's mind everything looked the same except the sky was allot brighter and Naruto was currently floating in the air.

"What the-" Before Naruto could even finish he started falling, soon after he hit the floor.

"Ow why does that's always happen?"

"Probably because my mind is still in the process of change, either that or you just have rotten luck" Naruto turned around only to see Riza still chained to the ground.

"Well I always have bad luck, how are you anyway?"

"We were talking five minutes ago"

"Yeah but not face to face so I was just curious"

"I'm fine just a little stiff"

"Food?" Lyon appeared on Naruto's back without Naruto noticing.

"Lyon? Where did you come from?"

"Lyon iz flashy thing"

"You mean lightning?"

"Food?"

"Well...You do eat lightning"

"YAY!" Lyon shouted happily.

"How cute" Riza rested her head on her paw still watching the two. Naruto quickly noticed that something smelled horrible.

"Hay are you okay?"

"I said I was fine, why?"

"You look-"

"Scary fox smellz" Naruto put his hand over Lyon's mouth and Riza eye twitched.

"Well excuse me but I haven't had a bath in...God knows how long"

"I d-didn't mean it like that"

"I know I'm just messing with you, these chains stop me from doing anything"

"Well can't we do something?"

"I don't think so" No one noticed but a large shadow was appearing around Naruto. Lyon looked up randomly and quickly jumped off Naruto.

**_"AAAHHHH"_** Ker landed on Naruto as he was also falling from the sky.

"Wow talk about a safe landing"

"You idiot" Riza cursed.

"Hay where is Naruto?" Ker looked around but couldn't spot him.

"You sitting on him" Riza pointed to Naruto who was clearly knocked out from this...Surprise attack.

"Crap Naruto are you alright" Ker picked Naruro up and shook him but he didn't wake up. Riza used her chains and knocked Naruto out of Ker's hands and carefully placed him on the ground.

"You brainless pup your going to kill him if you try waking him up like that!" Riza didn't change her position and still was resting.

**_"Call me pup again...I dare you"_**

"I'll call you it as many times as you want...Pup"

**_"You're asking for a war"_**

"As much as I want to, no I don't"

**_"What smells like crap around here?" _**Ker sniffed around but the only strong source was coming from Riza. Ker almost burst out in laughter and Riza knew it.

"Don't"

**_"Man vixen you smell like rotten flesh"_**

"That's no way to talk to a lady"

**_"Say that when you look more lady like...Or clean yourself"_**

"Shut up. Why did you come here?"

**_"Like I said before I'd do anything to get away from Kyuubi's bitching. Even if I have to this forsaken place"_**

"I'm flattered, so what was Kyuubi 'bitching' about then?"

**_"You really want to know?"_**

"Surprise me"

**_"I don't think I should tell you"_**

"Why not?"

**_"I don't trust vixens, that's it really"_**

"Lonely lonely kit"

**_"I'm not that lonely, I have enough company to last a while"_**

"Do you really have to trust me?"

**_"What type of question is that?"_**

"You're in my world so I could crush you if I wanted to. Neither of us intend to know want to another so why don't we just exchange information for the fun of it"

**_"I see. So what you're saying is 'Bitch give me the information I want or I'm going to kill you' is that it?"_**

"Yep"

**_"Are all vixens this twisted?"_**

"Depends how you see it"

**_"Whatever I'm not one to judge, Kyuubi is having an inner war in herself"_**

"What about?"

**_"No idea, but it seems Naruto is somehow involved in it"_**

"That's obvious, if I had to guess she's trying to rip the seal off Naruto's body"

**_"Yep that's what I thought as well. But..."_**

"But?"

**_"I think she's opening up to Naruto"_**

"Well we have to get use to him. Hell I like him so I'm fine with it"

**_"That's not what I meant"_**

"So how do you mean it then?"

**_"Come on you were a young girl back in your day, surly you must have had a little feelings for someone other than your family"_**

"What are you talking abo-" Riza finally got what Ker was on about.

**_"Yeah you totally get it"_** Ker joked.

"You think Kyuubi has some sort of crush on Naruto? HA what are you an idiot?"

**_"So I've been told"_**

"Please Kyuubi is drunk when it comes to killing, when she starts she can't stop. Naruto is no exception, as soon as she is released from the seal she will rip him apart"

**_"Yeah that seems likely. But still, what would you think would happen if she did have a crush on him"_**

"Then I need to get out of this dream"

**_"Hum so that's your answer. Oh well it's just a theory, I could always be wrong"_**

**_'But if I am right...'_** Ker smirked and looked over Naruto.

"Anyway I'm not really worried about Kyuubi now anyway"

**_"Oh you're worried about something worse than Kyuubi? I got to hear this"_**

"There's no point telling you. You wouldn't agree with me anyway"

**_"You never know"_**

"Hum. You've felt it too right?"

**_"Felt what?"_**

"Stop acting dumb"

**_"Keep your voice down vixen. Yes I've felt it"_**

"You gonna tell Naruto?"

**_"Nah I think I'll let this play out for now"_**

"That's gonna end badly and you know it"

**_"Even if it does who cares?"_**

"Oh I see you scared aren't you?"

**_"What was that?"_**

"You're scared that your adorable little friend gonna go on a rampage so you chose not to tell Naruto about it or not even think about it yourself. Very cute"

**_"You better shut up vixen or I'm gonna go on a rampage"_**

"Do what you like it doesn't bother me in the least. But its gonna happen someday and I won't just sit back and watch it happen. Naruto is my friend as well you know"

**_"Hum the word 'friend' is so overused I bet it's the reason this world can't be a peace. This world may love each other and hate each other but will never be together. Hell I think that's the reason I hate humans. But yeah your right Naruto is my friend as well"_**

"So you will tell him?"

**_"If I have must. I hope it will happen a bit later when Kyuubi calms down. But even if she doesn't I won't have a problem killing Kyuubi and if it comes down to it. I'll even kill Lyon"_**

"Hum I'm impressed. Yeah Kyuubi will be a little problem but I think she will be okay. But killing Lyon...Is impossible"

"FOOD!" Lyon ran in circles looking for food but had no luck.

**_"Yep but let's worry about that for later. Let's have some fun while we still can"_**

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto was laid down under a tree.

**"Wake up!"** A voice called out which awoke Naruto. As soon as he opened his eyes Kyuubi was staring right down at him.

"Kyuubi?"

**"What did you do?"**

"I have no idea I feel like a massive rock just crushed my head" Naruto sat up stroking his head still feeling a little dazed.

**"Whatever, dying or not dying I don't really care**" Kyuubi climbed the tree and rested on a branch.

"What's wrong with you?"

**"I don't want to talk about it, go fall asleep again"**

"Come on, tell me"

**"What did I just say? Beat it"**

"Well what do I do then?" Kyuubi completely ignored Naruto. Naruto walked around in circles trying to pass time.

"Man this is boring, when will I wake up?" Kyuubi again ignored Naruto.

"Hay can you answer one question?"

**"No"** Kyuubi quickly replied back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You seem more pissed off than usual"

**_"I'm getting more pissed with you keep bugging me, if you don't shut up you're gonna be my new chew bone"_** Naruto looked around and found a small stone on the floor.

"Chew this" Naruto whispered to himself as he picked up the stone and threw it at Kyuubi hitting her head. Kyuubi's rage took control as she used her tails to rip a large tree branch off which was big enough to crush Naruto.

"W-wait a second!" Kyuubi threw the branch at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way barely missing the branch.

"There was no need!"

**"Then don't give me a reason to kill you" **

"I...Fine. Not like we're going to have a good conversation anyway" Naruto sat on the branch Kyuubi had thrown and waited to awaken from this knock out. Naruto was bored out of his mind while he was just thinking about stuff, unfortunately for him Kyuubi was able to read his current events in their mindscape.

'I wonder what the others in the village are doing. If I knew Choji he would be eating, Shino would be...Bug hunting I guess. Sakura would be dreaming over Saskue. Kiba would be playing with Ak-' As soon as he thought about it his body felt like lightning had struck him. Kyuubi took notice of this as she watched him still reading his thoughts.

'Oh yeah I hurt Akamaru didn't I. Damn it I need to apologies for that' Kyuubi's nails dug into the tree as she heard that.

'Well it's not like they are gonna accept it, Kiba is most likely going to beat the crap out of me when I get back' Kyuubi was seriously going nuts in her own mind.

'Wait didn't they make the teams now? I wonder which team I would have been with. Well even if I did join a team who would I really want to be with? I guess I would like to be with' Kyuubi's eyes widened in rage if she heard a certain girl's name.

'Sayuri-' As soon as he thought of that name Kyuubi blew up in rage as her red flames set the entire tree on fire. Naruto jumped out in shock and Kyuubi appeared right in front of him.

**"Do you have any pride as a human being at all? All that self pity is so pathetic I'm gonna be sick"**

"What? You knew what I was thinking?"

**"We live in the same mind you baka what do you expect?"**

"So what? Why are you in a rage now?"

**"Tell me what do you see in that whore Uchiha?"**

"Sayuri? She's a nice person not a whore!"

**"That's all? A nice person? I think someone would beg to differ!"**

"Look she was the only person who didn't laugh at me in the academy and at times she even stuck up for me! So why the hell do you have a problem with her?"

**"She's nothing more than a dirty Uchiha who's got all the males begging under her feet!"**

"That's not true!"

**"Is it not? Think about it baka Saskue and Sayuri are possibly the only lasting members of the Uchiha clan. Now tell me if you're not completely brain dead. Out of Saskue and Sayuri, who can make babies?"**

"What the hell are you talking about? What does that even got to do with-" One of Kyuubi tails rapidly wrapped around Naruto's neck and choked him.

**"Answer the question!"**

"S-Sayuri!" Naruto quickly replied.

**"Good, now how many times do you think some random clan member has tried to get their hands on her just because of that fact?"**

'Clans? Wait is she talking about the clans in the village?'

**"If you're having trouble figuring this out. I'll bet you every clan has tried to claim her just to use her as a breeding machine"** Naruto's eyes widened.

"T-that's-" The tail squeezed harder stopping him from speaking.

**"I'm not finished yet. Now think of this, the only reason Sayuri isn't tied to this 'brilliant' fate is because Saskue is currently alive. Do you think Saskue would let people touch his only sister just to rebirth the clan?"** Naruto shook his head as a sign of saying no. This caused Kyuubi to smile evilly.

**"Wrong answer"** Kyuubi threw Naruto at the tree which knocked the wind out of him. Kyuubi walked up the Naruto and had her claw over his neck. Naruto tried to break free but it was futile.

**"I've seen what's in the Uchiha's heart so I know what their capable of. Your right about one thing, Saskue wouldn't let anyone outside the Uchiha clan to even lay a figure on Sayuri and for this reason alone Sayuri is still safe from other clans thanks to that Hokage of yours"**

**"However, think of this and try to use that brain of yours. Let's say there was a female Uchiha just like Sayuri. This Uchiha is the only lasting female of her clan. Now there is also another Uchiha who happens to be a male like Saskue and is even the brother of this female Uchiha. Since the male Uchiha wants no one to touch his sister and wants to rebuild his clan but can't because the only Uchiha of pure blood happens to be his sister. WHO DO YOU THINK IS GONNA BE THE BREEDING TOOL?"** Kyuubi's eyes darkened and Naruto felt like time stopped as he realized what she was trying to say.

**"A true Uchiha comes from the female not the male Naruto. Even if someone has a kit with Sayuri or Saskue has a kit with another female. They will never be born with the full potential of a true Uchiha. The only possibly way for a true Uchiha to even enter his world anymore is if Saskue and Sayuri...Well I think you get the picture now right?"** Kyuubi finally released Naruto and walked away.

"S-so that's why you want to kill Sayuri. If she dies, no true Uchiha will be born"

**"You still don't understand it's not just Sayuri I want to kill, I want to kill all of them! Every Uchiha, your pretty little Sayuri is the one I want to kill the most. Devouring her flesh...Its goanna taste so good I just know it"** Kyuubi was dribbling it was truly a horrifying sight.

"No! Even if all you say is true and Saskue is going to...Sayuri is still my friend you can't just kill her because she's a Uchiha!"

**"Yeah you're right, after all I have no right after all. That's why you're going to do it"**

"W-what!"

**"You heard me, you're gonna kill Sayuri for me. I won't even stop you, I want you to feel the guilt and fear from killing. You will just love it"** Naruto's body started to shake as everything went cold.

"I-I can't" Naruto felt like his legs were gonna drop and he did. The very thought of this made Naruto sick.

**"Don't worry it won't be now of course. I'll give you plenty of time to prepare. Even if you try the resist the fact you're going to be the one to kill her. Your still going to do it. But I understand this may not seem fair for you so I'll make it easier for you" **Kyuubi used her tails to force Naruto to Look at her so they were face to face.

"You kill Sayuri and I'll kill Saskue" Kyuubi said sweetly. Naruto turned pale. This was too much.

**"See aren't I the best? Now go back to your training. I expect great things from you, my little kit"** Kyuubi licked Naruto ear as he started to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

**Riza'a mindscape**

Ker and Riza are looking over Naruto while Lyon is trying to consume the air.

_**"Should I poke him?"**_

"With what your claws? Just wait he'll wake up sooner or later"

**_"Did I really do this much damage or have I just flat out killed him?"_**

"Well you are a fat ass so its possible"

_**"Hay at least I can eat, what do you eat, worms?"**_

"Shut up" Ker got a little closer to Naruto's face to see if he was alive.

"AAAAHHH" Naruto suddenly screamed as he shot up and clashed in Ker's face.

_**"OW! Whats got you so excited? Damn that hurt"** _Ker held his head in pain and so did Naruto.

"Why were you so close to me? And how are you even here? DID YOU LAND ON ME!?"

_**"Hay a ninja must be ready at all times if I knock you out that easy then you're as good as dead. Why were you screaming anyway?"**_

"I-I was screaming?"

_**"You just screamed as you head butted me you baka!"**_

"Oh I did, sorry guess I had a bad dream or something" Naruto tried to keep a straight face but he still shakes a little, Kyuubi's words still edged in his mind.

_**"A bad dream? You know what forget it I don't even wanna know what you dream about. Lets get this training done out of the way. Its bad enough I had to talk with that...'thing' over there"** _Ker pointed at Riza in disgust by her smell still.

"Keep talking rat"

"Well isn't there a way to clean Riza in here?"

_**"Do you see any water around here? This place is completely lifeless"**_

"Do I have an opinion in this. I don't wanna be cleaned" Riza felt like she was a pet or something.

_**"Quite rat I'm trying to think"**_ Ker replayed trying to think of another one of this incredible plans while Riza just used her flames and st Ker's tail on fire. For some reason Ker didn't even notice.

"Err Ker"

_**"Quite I'm thinking"**_

"Yeah but you-"

**_"Naruto please this is a matter which must come first"_**

"Since when do you talk like that and your tails on fire"

"Hu?" Ker looked only to see his tail on fire. Ker ran in circles and rolled around and tackled Naruto, Riza stopped the flames so Naruto was unarmed.

_**"Damn vixens!" **_

"You had it coming pup" Ker growled a bit but relished Naruto underneath him.

_**"Ker you're crushing me!" **_

"Sorry" As Ker helped Naruto up a kunai dropped out of his pocket which gave Ker an idea.

_**"Excellent this is just what we need"**_

"What a kunai?"

_**"Yep this will solve...A little of our problems anyway"**_

"How?"

_**"Cut Riza's hair...Or fur"**_

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!" Naruto and Riza said in sequence.

_**"Yep giving 'it' a hair cut is just what we need. She needs one as well"**_

"Well yeah but what about my training?"

_**"We'll do it after this"** _Ker gave Naruto the kunai and just sat down.

"Aren't you going to do it?"

_**"No are you crazy, last thing I wanna do is help that 'thing' in anyway"**_

"But I've never done this before"

_**"Just give it a try you coward"**_

"Fine" Naruto approached Riza with the kunai.

"N-Naruto you don't have to" Riza was so happy that she was getting a hair cut but this was a little embarrassing.

"Sorry but I gotta, err where do I start?"

_**"Try the tail"**_ Ker gave off a laughing smirk.

"Okay then" Naruto walked behind Riza and sat down next to her tail.

"Err do you really wanna do this? I mean we have more important things to do don't we"

_**"Is that another way of begging for your life?"**_ Ker joked, Riza just cursed.

'Okay how hard can this really be?' Naruto picked up Riza's tail gently and stroked it. Riza gave off a quite squeak sound. Naruto starting cutting off a little bit of Riza's fur so he got the hang of it.

"D-don't stroke it like that" Riza tried to sound normal but she sounded more girly than anything.

_**"Take it like a man damn vixen"**_ Ker used her flames and set Ker's tail on fire yet again.

"AHH!" Ker ran in circles trying to get the flames off luckily Lyon's hunger kicked in and devoured Riza's purple flames.

_**"Thanks Lyon"** _Ker petted Lyon.

"Yap!" Lyon said in with a happy face.

* * *

**Kohona Village - Training ground** (Or more precise the place were the bell test takes place XD)

Sayuri was currently training solo in the fields, working on her taijutsu and other water jutsus in her arsenal.

'Not enough, gotta be stronger for the next time I meet that girl. I'll save Naruto next time, I'm sure of it' Sayuri was working off a sweat under the sun preparing for the next encounter with Kyuubi.

"Hay! Sayuri!" Sakura called as she came other.

"Hi Sakura, your here early"

"Yeah I knew you were coming her to train so I brought over some snacks" Sakura opened her backpack and pulled out an apple.

"Here"

"No I can't, I'm not really that hungry"

"Oh you've always been like that just take it in case"

"Alright" Sayuri and Sakura walked over to a tree to sit under the shade so they could talk.

"So where's Saskue?"

"No idea"

"He's not talking to Ino is he!?" Sakura went right up to Sayuri's face.

"I really don't care to be honest, he can do whatever"

"Saskue is so dreamy, do you think he likes me?"

"I'm not that type of girl Sakura, relationships aren't my thing. Even if they were I'd say you would be better off with another guy"

"Oh your just saying that because he's your brother, you're so unlucky your bother related so you can't go out with him"

"I hardly think I would fall for a man like him"

"So who do you like? You've never told me"

"I-I don't like anyone really"

"Come on there's gotta be someone you like. What about Kiba?"

"Yeah sure, have a furry as a lover"

"Hay he's not like that. What about Shino?"

"Your kidding right?"

"Yeah your right...Shikamaru?"

"Nah he's a slacker"

"Well that leaves..."

"Give up Sakura I don't like anyone"

"Yeah your right then. I mean the only other guy is Naruto but surly you don't like him...Right?"

"Err...Well"

"WHAT! You like him! Of all people"

"Hay he's not that bad"

"He is the dumbest in the academy"

"Well..."

"He hardly has any popularity in the village"

"Err..."

"He has the Ky-" Sakura put her hand over her mouth remembering it was forbidden to speak of the Kyuubi in the village.

"So what?"

"So what? Sayuri he's dangerous, I mean have you seen the way he acted last time? What he did to akamaru"

"Yeah but its only human, he was angry"

"So? You would beat Kiba up not a dog"

"Yeah your right"

"And that girl who was with him"

"You mean the one with the red hair?"

"Yeah, she was crazy. She even threw Saskue out of the way just to get to Naruto. My Saskue!"

"Have you ever seem that girl before?"

"Now that you mention it I don't recall a girl having red hair like that in the village at all. And how strong she was not even a ninja. Its weird"

"Yeah...Weird"

"Do you think she's Naruto girlfriend?"

* * *

**Flashback**

**"You must tell everyone in that academy of yours that Naruto has a girlfriend"**

* * *

"Sayuri?"

"Wha?"

"You alright? You blacked out for a second there"

"Yeah sorry, I think the red head could be kinda close to Naruto but I don't think she's his girlfriend"

"Really? She even charged in the academy and even knocked out Iruka by knocking down the door"

"Whatever where's our sensei? We were told to come here yet he's late"

"I don't know, maybe our training been canceled or something"

"No I think he's just lazy, if he is then I'm gonna kick his ass then I see him" Sakura looked around and in the distance she saw Saskue walking over as cool as cool can be. (XD)

"Saskue!" Sakura shouted and waved.

"Crap" Sayuri whispered under her breath.

"What took you so long?"

"Sleeping" Saskue said lazily.

"Oh that's fine as well" Sakura had stars in her eyes while Sayuri just face palmed.

"Our sensei is not here yet?"

"No looks like we all came too early" Sayuri said not even looking at her brother.

"You're in a bad mood already?"

"Don't talk to me"

"Whatever"

Saskue, Sayuri and Sakura just waited and waited for there sensai to arrive. After time he did.

"Yo" Kakashi arrive.

"What took you so long!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry I was distracted by the mysteries of life"

"What type of excuse is that?!"

"My excuse, I see you all ready for the next test?"

"Another text?" Saskue asked out of curiosity.

"Yep, this text will determine if you all have what it takes to be a ninja. But before I get to all that lets take a walk shall we?"

"Fine" Sayuri said.

Kakashi led the three genin to where to test would take place.

"Ah here we are" Kakashi led them to three posts in the ground.

"What is this?" Sayuri asked.

"This is were the test starts, now listen to what I'm about to tell you" Kakashi pulls out two small bells tied to a piece of string. Kakashi pulled out a stop watch and placed it on a tree stomp.

"These two bells are the key part of this test. If you are able to take them off me in a limited time, you pass. If you fail you'll be tied to one of these posed and watch me eat my lunch"

"Watch you eat lunch? So that's why" All three genin's stomach grumbled just at the thought of food.

"Wait there's only two bells" Sakura said.

"I'm glad you noticed. Only two of you are going to be passing" At that Sakura and Sayuri were a bit uncomfortable because they were friends, this test would mean someone gonna be betrayed. Saskue didn't even care.

"How long do we have to take the bells?" Saskue asked.

"You have until the sun goes down, should be long enough"

'Is that all?, seems simple enough' Sayuri smirked.

"You must all come at me with the intent to kill, if you're not prepared for that, you're not getting the bells, kunai and shurikens are allowed"

"Those are too dangerous sensei, someone could get badly hurt or even killed" Sakura was a little scared by these rules, it did seen a little extreme.

"Well you better hope you get the bells before that happens" Kakashi smile with his eye. All the ge just sweat dropped.

"Okay lets just get this over with"

"Hold on no need to get all impatient, when I say start then you start"

"Fine then" Kakashi put his hand into his hip pouch looking for something.

'Whats he doing? A weapon?' Sayuri thought hard only to see Kakashi pull out an orange book with the title Icha Icha paradise.

"What the? You gotta be kidding"

"What Wrong? It has a good plot. Anyway you can start..." The three genin got in a ready stance.

"Now!" Kakashi blew up in a cloud of smoke, this cause the three genin to split up looking for their target.

* * *

**Sayuri's point of view**

Sayuri hide in the trees away from her team wile still looking for Kakashi.

'Damn he was a clone from the start, so hes already hiding then. Where could he be?' Sayuri jumped from tree to tree looking for Kakashi but had no luck.

'He said we had until the sun goes down, so that'll be like...Four hours or something. Damn I should of came prepeared, all I have is two kunai and a bunch of shurikens' Sayuri cursed and just sat down.

'I'll just wait to see if the other's can find him first. It'll give me time to think'

* * *

**Saskue's point of view**

Saskue was crouching behind a bush near a field.

'Looks like no ones ran into each other yet. Where could he-' As Saskue thought Kakashi appeared in the field still reading his book.

'Well that was easy, he's still reading that book. I'll wait for an opening in his defense, then I'll-' Saskue was brought out of thought as a water dragon came out of no where and attacked Kakashi.

'Wait isn't that-'

* * *

**Sayuri's point of view**

"Wow easy there. I was getting to the good part" Kakashi dodged the attack with no injuries. Sayuri appeared on the field.

"Damn I was trying to wait for one of the others to find you but I couldn't even wait five seconds. Oh well at least I found you first"

"Maybe, A water style jutsu right of the bat for a genin is impressive"

"What can I say I practice" Sayuri performed a hand sign for another jutsu.

"Even with that impressive skill of yours it's not going to be that easy"

"We'll see, suiton: suiryūdan no jutsu!" Water from a nearby lake formed into a dragon and attacked Kakashi.

* * *

**Sakura's point of view**

Sakura was running through the forest looking for her true love (Saskue) but with little luck, only to hear near my combat.

"What the? Over there"

'Is Saskue fighting already? I need to hurry. I can't let him lose!' Sakura ran in the direction were all the noise was coming from.

* * *

**Sayuri's point of view**

'Damn it! Another clone!' Sayuri looked around for the real Kakashi.

"You should keep calm at all times, don't reveal your strength to the enemy right away" Kakashi appeared behind Sayuri while still reading his book. Sayuri's right eye twitched.

"Oh yeah!" Sayuri tried to elbow Kakashi only to be blocked by his free hand, still reading his book. Sayuri tried to kick Kakashi's face, but Kakashi dodged underneath and took Sayuri off her feet.

"See? If I had to guess your strength comes from your ninjutsu, but your taijutsu needs work" Sayuri grunted before getting back on her feet.

'Damn he's fast, He complete slipped out of my vision and tackled me. In that case...' Sayuri took a few jumps back creating some distance.

'Hum, she's not dumb at least. So you've made some distance now what?' Kakashi thought to him self still with the book in hand.

'I've already used two water dragons. My max is five so I need to wait' Sayuri but both hands behind her back and in her pouch.

'This would be allot easier if someone else was here. Oh well nothing ventured...' Sayuri threw five shurikens with both hands at Kakashi. Sayuri charged at Kakashi.

'Nothing gained' Sayuri pulled out a kunai. Kakashi jumped avoiding the shurikens.

"Got ya!" Sayuri appeared in front of Kakashi and stabbed Kakashi in the chest with the kunai. Sayuri smiled but noticed something was wrong.

'Wait he doesn't have the bells' Kakashi suddenly exploded in smoke and reviled to be a log of wood.

"Oh come on!" Sayuri said in annoyance and struggled to pull the Kunai out, in the end she left it.

'A substitution jutsu that fast. Man I hate this, I've lost him again' Sayuri was about to move put felt something. Sayuri looked down only to see a hand griped on her leg.

"What the-"

"Doton: shinjū zanshu no jutsu" Sayuri felt her whole down falling into the ground and before she knew it she was, only her head peeking out the ground. Kakashi appeared in front of Sayuri.

"Hi there" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Damn it"

"You actually took my by surprise for a second there, despite your lack in taijutsu you move quite well. But that's not saying much, a dog can only do so much until its legs start to give out" Kakashi started walking away still reading his book.

'I was so close as well. Man I hate fucking earth style' Sayuri struggled to break free but nothing worked. After a few minutes Sakura appeared behind a tree.

"Err S-Sayuri" Sakura was having weird thought just seeing Sayuri's head peeking out from the ground.

"Don't even say anything just help me out"

* * *

**Saskue's point of view**

Saskue followed Kakashi after he walked away from his fight with Sayuri. Kakashi still reading his book and Saskue was on a tree branch preparing his move.

'He's fast and can use earth style jutsus, I need to catch him off guard and take one of the bells' Saskue pulled out three shurikens and just waited. Kakashi stretched his arms in the air and yawned.

'Now!' Saskue the shurikens at Kakashi from behind, Kakashi lazily stepped sideways acting like he didn't realize the attack. Saskue still continued and charged Kakashi.

"You don't learn by charging in blindly" Kakashi turned around to Saskue's position. Saskue attacked with a kunai head on. Kakashi easily block the attack and kicked him away.

"Your more impatient than your sister" Saskue cursed.

"Saskue! Wait!" Sakura shouted over with Sayuri.

'Do these kids know anything about the word stealth?' Kakashi just signed.

* * *

**Normal point of view**

"Well were all together now" Sakura said happily.

"Yeah at least that's a good thing" Sayuri tried to think of something positive.

"You two stand back, I'll do this my self" Saskue said casually.

"What!" Sayuri was getting angry again.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Only two of us is going to past" Sakura was a little depressed by that. It was obvious she was the weakest of the group.

"Whats your point?" Sayuri said in a rage. Surprising every one, even Kakashi.

"Think about it, me and you have more chakra than average ninja because were Uchiha-" Saskue was silence by a punch to the face by Sayuri. Saskue was surprised while Sakura and Kakashi was speechless.

"I don't give a crap what family tree I'm part of! No one has the right to judge anyone else" Saskue was speechless. Kakashi was impressed a little.

"Hay Sakura" Sayuri called.

"Y-yeah"

"Don't worry, If we win You can have one of the bells" Saskue, Sakura and Kakashi felt like their eyes just popped out of their sockets.

"W-what? But don't you need one of them? I mean you always talked about being a great ninja and helping people"

"Yeah well if I steal someones chance of being a ninja then how could I be helping people, right away I've ruined someones life and I don't plan for that" Sayuri smiled and even laughed a little. Kakashi was serious impressed now.

'Sacrificing your own chances...She's not helpless after all' Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Anyway none of that really matter's right now. If we don't get a least one then it will be an embarrassment, guys come closer I have a plan" Saskue and Sakura came closer to Sayuri to listen to Sayuri's plan.

'This should be interesting' Kakashi thought to him self, Even putting away his book so he could prepare. Soon later the three genin finished discussing their plan of action.

"Hum that could work" Saskue admitted.

"Okay let's do it" Sakura said full of confidence and a little nervous.

"Remember Sakura, you must act straight away" Sakura nodded.

"Alright then, let's do it!" Sayuri charged and pulled out a kunai. Saskue and Sakura not making a move.

"Attacking head on again? That won't work" Sayuri attempted to slide tackle Kakashi but he pulled out a kunai as well and jumped over Sayuri, both kunais connecting.

'Step one done' Sayuri thought to herself.

"Katon: gōkakyū no jutsu!" Saskue shot at Kakashi.

'Fire style!?' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Suiton: suiryūdan no jutsu!" Sayuri shot at Kakashi.

"What!" Kakashi had jutsus from two direction.

'Gotta dodge!" Kakashi jumped expecting the water dragon to follow but to his surprise it didn't.

'Step two done' Sayuri and Saskue smiled and their jutsus clashed creating a steam surrounding the area.

'They created a smoke scream to hide themselves. Good thing I put away my book' As Kakashi landed on the ground in the smoke, Sakura came behind.

"Not good enough!" Kakashi was gonna block but to his surprise Sakura grabbed Kakashi so he couldn't get away.

'No!'

'Step three' Sayuri smiled. From both sides Sayuri and Saskue appeared making a dive for the bells.

"Done!" Sayuri shouted as she caught one of the bells and Saskue caught the other.

"Yes! We did it!" Sakura release Kakashi and jumped up in joy.

"Who knew?" Kakashi asked himself, please with his students. Sayuri looked at the bell in her hand.

"Hum, Sakura" Sayuri threw the bell over to Sakura who barely catches it.

"B-but Sayuri-"

"I told you I don't need it, I don't need a title of ninja to help people" Saskue was about to cut in but some one beat them to it.

"Wow hold up, there's no need for that. You all pass"

"Wha!?" Sayuri shouted out.

"You pass, you all do. The whole point of this test was to see if you could all work together and not stab each other in the back, it worked out perfectly"

"Wait when whats the point of the bells then" Sakura was confused.

"Well its the biggest point of the test you could say. You see, the bells were made to put all of you against each other"

"Against each other?"

"Yep if there wasn't something to put you all against each other than this test would be for nothing. If you all did what you were doing and kept attacking me one by one, then you would have failed. That's all"

"Well then...Okay yay we pass" kakashi said happily and went to give Saskue a high five but he did nothing.

"Kakashi, when did we pass?" Sayuri asked curiously.

"Well...You passed after you gave that impressive speech of yours. The bells didn't really matter if you collected than or not" Kakashi eye smiled and gave them a thumbs up, Saskue smiled and Sakura was jumping in joy...However.

"You...You...You baka!" Sayuri ran and punched Kakashi in the face with full force which sent him flying quite a way.

"S-Sayuri!" Sakura was confused.

"You made me give out that embarrassing speech then you tell me the bells didn't even matter!" Sayuri grabbed Kakashi and started shaking him back and forth. Saskue just signed. Kakashi didn't look so good.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

'I've got the hot bloody one, why me?' Kakashi cried in his head. However despite all of this someone was watching.

* * *

**Elsewhere around team 7**

_**"So they passed" **_Kyuubi was in her human form looking over team 7 from a distance.

_**"You better get stronger Uchiha, I'm not very patience when it comes to weaklings" **_Kyuubi laughed before disappearing in flames.

* * *

**Team 7**

Everyone were making their way back to the village for rest.

"Hum if only you were here Naruto, you always wanted to be a ninja. Don't worry, I'll bring you back before you know it. And I'll smack the bitch back to the hell she came from" Sayuri pulled out the apple what Sakura gave her before and crushed it in her hand before smiling.

* * *

**And there it is, my best chapter if I do say so my self. I seriously am disappointed with my self because this took so long, but I did have some important stuff which I had to sort out. I did keep writing this piece by piece but...Yeah. I would say the next chapter is gonna come out quicker, but yeah. HOPEFULLY nothing serious will pop up so I can get back to this. I'll say this again so everyone can see. I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY, never, nope, hell no. I will die trying and get this finished so please don't lose faith. I'm not the type of guy who leaves something half finished.**

**I tried mixing up the fighting scene a bit in this chapter, please tell me if you like it or just hate it.**

**OH yeah just to make something clear. Sayuri has two chakra natures of FIRE and WATER. Her affinity is fire (Since all Uchiha's seem to have a affinity for it) But that doesn't mean she prefers fire, she's more familiar using water style jutsus and water happens to be her favorite. Sayuri HATES earth style jutsus, why? No idea XD.**

**Lyon will give you a cookie if you review, like it, hate it, just say something about it. Oh yeah I got my first flame review :D Made me so happy that did for some reason. (I'm weird like that) Inspires me to try my best. Even if everyone says this is the worst fanfic ever made which it probably is, I will never give up on it. So yeah please review.**

**Peace**


End file.
